Super Smash Brothers: The Dawn Emblem
by Mike AZ 2
Summary: A Crossover action/adventure fic between Fire Emblem and Super Smash Bros.  Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Shadows of Darkness

Super Smash Brothers  
The Dawn Emblem

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and Super Smash Bros. were copyrighted by Nintendo. I had absolutely nothing to do with their development.

Parings: I plan to do Link/Zelda, Mario/Peach, and Samus/Pit. There will be more pairings, but I will leave the rest a surprise for now.

Anyway, here's the first chapter. Note that there will be some spoilers from Super Smash Brothers Brawl and the Fire Emblem series. It takes place after Radiant Dawn and Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

* * *

Chapter I: Shadows of Darkness

Three months had passed since the downfall of the Subspace Emissary's forces at the hands of Link, Mario, Kirby, Pit, Samus, Pikachu, Ike, Marth, Meta Knight and the rest of their fellow smashers. The evil Tabuu was destroyed, and their world was restored.

The Subspace forces were in shambles and the smashers returned to the Smash Mansion, where they returned to their regular routines. Master Hand was still recovering, so Marth took charge of the mansion temporarily.

Though the Subspace Emissary had been foiled, the heroes were unaware of a new threat from dark forces.

In the void between dimensions, a dark shadow was beginning to loom. A malevolent sorcerer more powerful then Tabuu started to make his move. The mystery man was cloaked in darkness and sported a purple cape.

The sorcerer in question quietly began mustering an army of powerful dark beings, even summoning different villains.

One of the resurrected figures, Dark Link, spoke" What is your bidding?"

The dark sorcerer spoke" The Subspace Emissary has fallen, Tabuu was destroyed. Not that it matters, I shall conquer the worlds."

" So what IS your plan?" spoke another.

" Axem Pink, you would do well to watch your mouth" admonished a red clad figure.

The sorcerer smirked" Heh, fine bunch of minions I just summoned. Now we prepare to conquer the worlds, and I shall rule."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Smash Mansion, some of the smashers were beginning to compete in friendly competition.

The Altean Prince Marth spoke with the Crimean hero Ike and several more heroes" Today's tournament will be set up as follows. Ike, Looks like you'll be competing with Link, Samus, Pit, Ness and Zelda in this day's tournament."

" Yeah" said Ike quietly.

Marth addressed the rest of the group" All right then, the simulation will be Hyrule Temple, you will each have one try. Last one standing in the arena wins."

Samus spoke up" Anything else we should know?"

" That is pretty much it, oh and all items are disabled to make it more interesting. Other then that, you will see" replied Marth.

" Then let's get ready for the tournament" said Pit.

Ike nodded" Let the best smasher win."

A couple hours later, the assigned smashers gathered at the arena which was currently simulating Hyrule Temple.

Ike turned towards the Hylian swordsman " You up for it, Link?"

" You kidding? I could probably win this tournament with my eyes closed" said Link.

" We'll see" smirked Zelda.

Just then, Master Hand, who still had not fully recovered from Tabbu's attack, announced" The rules for this match are as follows, Stock number:1, Blue Team: Link, Zelda, Pit, Green team: Samus, Ike, and Ness. The match will begin shortly, assigned smashers take your places."

The assigned team members took places on opposite sides of the stage, the characters with weapons equipped a special device that prevented them from accidentally killing anyone. Samus had temporarily loaded dummy ammunition into her weapon.

As soon as the two teams were ready, Master Hand announced" 3! 2! 1! Fight!"

Link and Ike crossed blades while Ness and Zelda threw spells at each other while occasionally using physical attacks.

The winged warrior Pit was a decent marksman, while the bounty hunter Samus was stronger and had her power suit on.

The match was a close one for both teams, but Ike and Samus used various techniques and tricks to defeat the other team.

As soon as it was over, Marth and Master Hand declared Green Team the winner. The group shook hands and headed into the lobby.

" That was a close match today, huh?" said Zelda.

Ike flushed" No doubt, though I think we overdid it a bit."

" Overdid it? I don't think so" scoffed Samus.

Link shrugged" Well, that was enjoyable. But how come we were the only contestants today?"

Pit replied" Most of the others were still a bit tired from that whole mess with 'Subspace'.

Marth entered the room" Congratulations on the match everyone. We're free to do what we want for the rest of the day."

Link nodded then turned to Zelda" Want to go for a walk outside the Smash Mansion, Zelda?"

" I'd love to, Link" said the Hylian princess.

Ike turned to leave" I am going to go train in the training room for a bit."

" Do you need a sparring partner Ike?" inquired Samus.

Ike nodded" I accept your offer. But just so that you know, I don't ever go easy on my opponents."

Samus shrugged" I'm used to your fighting style. Besides, I need to stay in top shape if I need to some bounty hunting."

The group filed from the room to recuperate for the day.

* * *

On Tellius, everything was at peace, as the people of Crimea, Daein, Begnion, Gallia, Goldoa, Hatari and the new Serenes Kingdom started to form bonds of trust and friendship.

Ike, the hero of both the Mad King's war and the war with Begnion had left the continent behind once he saw stability and peace returned. No one on Tellius had seen him since, a year and a half had passed since then.

Marth's wife Caeda watched over Altea on Akaneia, while on Magvel, King Ephraim of Ranias and his allies worked to restore peace to their countries. The denizens of all three continents had finally achieved peace, blissfully unaware of what is about to unfold.

In the country of Daein, Queen Micaiahandher husband Sothe worked to deepen relations between Daein and the other known countries of Tellius. Most of Daein's youth still were wary of the Laguz, but some overcame their fear and hatred.

Micaiah's sister Sanaki and the young queen of Crimea, Elincia, pitched in whatever resources to help Daein recover to it's former glory.

One night, Micaiah and Sothe had just about retired to their bedchambers for the evening when a glowing figure resembling a girl appeared.

Micaiah gasped" Yune? Is it you?"

The spiritual figure smiled" It has been a short time Micaiah, how fare you?"

" Quite well thanks, so what brings you here? Or rather, how were you able to appear before us now?" inquired the young silver haired queen.

Yune replied" Ashura was not truly destroyed, but I have grave news to tell you right now."

Sothe raised an eyebrow" What is it about?"

" Ah, it's her shadow again. Well, I have noticed strange things happening recently in other worlds, I am concerned with the stability of the different universes, and I fear that Tellius will once again be in danger" said Yune, somberly.

" How did I not forsee this?" said Micaiah, frowning.

Yune spoke again" Your foresight is unreliable at times, I can only hope that this proves false, and do you know the whereabouts of Ike? I must speak with him."

Micaiah hesitated, then said" He left for parts unknown, nobody on Tellius has ever seen him since after we defeated Ashura."

" I see, then I will send a prophetic dream to whichever place he may be at. Never have I done this before outside Tellius, as I am referring to another world" said Yune.

" Do you expect us to buy that? I'd think you're crazy if I wasn't talking to a Deity of Chaos" scoffed Sothe.

Micaiah sighed at her husband" Sothe, you're being rude."

" Sorry, I just don't understand what's going on" said Sothe.

" It's all right, I am not offended" said Yune.

Just then, a green haired soldier entered the room" Micaiah, we've got trouble!"

" What is is, Aran?" said Micaiah.

Aran replied" Scouts have just received word that a quake just now had devastated the center of the continent!"

Sothe was puzzled and alarmed" An earthquake? But we've never even felt one anywhere much on Tellius! What's the damage?"

" Outlying villages were severely damaged, few people were hurt and fortunately from the scout saw or heard, neither Begnion nor Crimea or Daein were directly affected" said Aran, grimly.

Micaiah sighed" I can't believe it. Aran, alert General Tauroneo and Sir Leonardo to mount a relief team and provide support to the affected countries, the rest of us will remain on standby. Sothe, can you persuade Edward and Nolan to come back? We may need them, and bring Pelleas!"

Sothe sighed" You know how stubborn he is, but I will try to contact Nolan and Edward. I will send a soldier to inform Pelleas."

" You can count on us, the Dawn Brigade will save the day again if necessary" said Aran.

Yune smiled" I know I can count on you all, now if you will excuse me."

The deity vanished while Micaiah and Sothe prepared for the upcoming mission.

" Micaiah, are you sure you'll be okay while I am out?" said Sothe.

" Stop worrying, we must get moving now" said Micaiah.

* * *

Later that night in the wee hours at the Smash Mansion, the princess of Hyrule Zelda, started having a strange dream. In it, a black shadowy figure was bent on conquering the heroes' worlds. Dark shadows loomed and threatened to consume all.

Ike and Link had similar shadowy nightmares, only more images, sounds and fighting intensified in them. Fellow smashers and heroes from other worlds fell left and right to the dark forces. In the end of that dream, Ike, Link and Zelda seemed to be the last ones standing as the mystery man prepared to destroy them.

Said trio woke with a start in their respective dormitories in the mansion. Peach of the mushroom kingdom was woken up by Zelda's sudden movement and said" Are you okay?"

Zelda gasped for a bit then said" I just had a terrible nightmare, or rather a prophecy. This may sound crazy, but that is how it is."

" No one in Smash Mansion doubts your prophetic gift Zel" said Peach.

Just then, Ike, Link and Marth entered the room. Link said" Zel, did something happen? Ike and I just had a weird yet somehow real dream."

Zelda sighed" I wish it was a mere nightmare, but it seems like someone was trying to tell us something, I heard a girl's spirit's voice while dreaming."

Ike was astonished" Yune!"

" You know her?" inquired Zelda.

" Yeah, she was a deity of Chaos, sister of the deity of order, Ashura" said Ike.

Zelda sighed" Now that you mention it, it did seem like someone was trying to warn us about some new threat to our worlds."

Link shrugged" Do you think you can still remember that dream? We need to get a little more sleep."

" I can't possibly sleep now, it's about 5am, just about dawn" said Zelda.

" Let's chill here then, we will try to make sense of it" said Ike.

Link spoke to Zelda" What else is there to tell about the dream? Does Ganondorf have anything to do with this?"

" I don't know, Link, but the aura I felt in the dream wasn't Ganon's."

" We'll just have to prepare for it and tell the others in the morning. I won't let whatever terror is coming befall us, I swear this on my father's grave and I fight for my friends" said Ike.

" Ha, well said Ike!" said a voice as the spiritual form of Yune appeared.

Zelda was surprised" You sent me that dream?"

" Of course, though I had hoped that everything would again be peaceful" said Yune.

" Why did you send us that dream?" spoke Link.

Yune replied" In all due time, I will explain everything in the morning, I cannot remain here for long without a vessel."

Link and Zelda both looked astonished as Yune disappeared.

Zelda sighed" Will we be okay?"

" You heard Ike, we won't go down easily, I too swear to protect everyone from darkness" said Link.

The three heroes went back to rest until morning.

* * *

How was it so far? I hope it's not too dark.

I realize that in Ike's ending at the end of Radiant Dawn implied that he was never seen again, but that wouldn't really be the case if he met up with heroes from other Nintendo games, at least I don't think so. Besides, that ending was very lame to some people, he could have been paired with Mia or Aimee, though there were no NPC pairings in Fire Emblem 9 and 10.

I may already have some ideas for more pairings, but I welcome any suggestions, ideas and reviews, just try to stick to constructive criticism. Not that I really mind flames and/or anonymous reviews.

Please feel free to review.


	2. Tides of the Unknown

Mike AZ 2 here. I should say that I owe the anonymous Zinddaku Hirokai thanks for the first review on this crossover fic. I may not have any signed reviews on this fic yet, but I just feel motivated to post another chapter.

Remember, Super Smash Brothers and Fire Emblem were developed by Nintendo. Also, Horizontal Ruler Lines will be used to switch between different character points of view.

* * *

Chapter II: Tides of the Unkown

The next morning after Yune's visit, Ike, Link, Peach and Zelda alerted the rest of the gang about Zelda's recent prophetic dream and headed for the meeting room.

There, Marth had gathered everyone except Master Hand, who had worn himself out during yesterday's tournament.

" So what's this all about, Zelda?" inquired Marth.

The Hyrulian princess replied" The Goddess of Chaos, Yune, sent me a premonition about a mysterious darkness more powerful then the Subspace Emissary."

" How can it be? What could be worse?" said Lucas.

Zelda replied" I don't know exactly, but Yune said she would give me the details."

" And here you are" said a spiritual voice as Yune materialized.

" Who are you?" spoke Pit.

The diety of chaos replied" I am Yune, It has come to my attention that the universes are in danger again."

Link was puzzled" What is it?"

Yune spoke up" An ancient sorcerer has made himself known, his name is Majora Veck."

Young Link was astonished" What? I broke Majora's Mask's power in Termina! How can something like that be alive?"

" Sorcerer Veck was in fact the original owner of Majora's Mask, few have ever seen his face. I don't know how he is alive, but I do know that only a being of pure evil can wield Majora's Mask's power without disastrous consequences" said Yune.

Toon Link face-palmed" I'm with my counterpart, this all sounds quite fishy."

Ike addressed Yune" Do you know what this sorcerer might be planning?"

" He has revived old foes of several of the heroes here, the target is the very worlds you each dwell in" said Yune, grimly.

" What?" shouted some of the smashers.

" Be still, there is a way to save the situation" said Yune.

Link raised an eyebrow" How?"

Yune continued" The legendary Dawn Emblem lies in a isolated temple. It holds the power to seal away evil, but to get it, you will require sacred artifacts from select worlds."

Ike sighed" This means Crimea, Daein and Begnion are all in trouble, I guess I'll have to return home".

Marth spoke up" And as things stand, not all of us can leave, at least three of us should go gather the artifacts and get help from the various worlds if possible."

Ike stood up" I would've hoped to avoid more trouble, but I will accept Yune's mission."

" You really are a softy aren't you?" smirked the Ice Climber Nana.

Link smiled" You just read my mind, Ike, I'll go with you."

" Count me in, you might need magic" said Zelda.

Ike spoke up" Just one more thing, don't anyone die on me, we're all considered a family here. So if you don't want to cause your family greif, then live! That's what my dad said once."

Samus smirked" That's nice."

" I have to report this to Palutena" said Pit.

Fox thought for a moment.

Falco smirked" Something up, Fox?"

Fox sighed" I am a little worried about Peppy and Slippy. Oh, now that I think about it, Krystal might be in touble."

" We'll go back to the Lylat system then" said Falco.

Wolf shrugged" I suppose we'll have to check on things. Beisdes, next thing I know, Panther could be slacking right now."

Peach spoke to Zelda" Be careful, Zel."

" You don't have to worry, Link and Ike are with me" said the Hyrulian princess.

Marth handed a magic orb to Ike" Master Hand told me that these allow us to magically travel between worlds, Link's Triforce of Courage and Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom are the key."

" What world should we visit first?" wondered Zelda.

Link replied" I heard of a legendary Star Rod in both Kirby's Dream Land and the Mushroom Kingdom."

" Let's try Dream Land first" said Zelda.

" Hi!" shouted Kirby.

" I think Kirby's raring to go" said Link.

Marth sighed" Okay then. Kirby, here's a translator."

Kirby accepted the item and put it around his neck" Thanks Marth. Link, Zelda, Ike, I'll be your guide in Dream Land."

Marth continued" You should probably come back after you get the Star Rod."

" Sure will" smiled Kirby.

Ike, Zelda, Link and Kirby prepared to leave for Dreamland.

" Good luck" said Marth.

The active group activated the two Triforces and left.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Tellius, the sorcerer Veck had created an army of shadow soldiers and proceeded to conquer Crimea, Daein and Begnion.

In the Kingdom of Daein, Micaiah dispatched a relief effort for the victims of the recent earthquake, while Sothe went to track down Nolan and convince Edward to return.

In Crimea, the dark forces had already attacked. The remaining members of the Greil Mercenaries fought off the attack on their fortress and quickly went to Melior to alert Queen Elincia.

In the castle, Elincia listened to what Rolf, Shinon, Gatrie, Titania and Soren had to say.

" I see, the enemy is not from any of the countries here, I wonder what's wrong" sighed the green haired queen.

The blue-haired swordmaster at her side said" Whatever is happening, we've never have experienced anything like that since the battle with Ashura."

" Something has to be done" said the Deputy Commander of the Greil Mercenaries.

Soren, who had remain quiet until now, spoke" We must start on contingency plans and contact Daein, Begnion, Gallia and Serenes."

" I agree, Geoffrey!" called Elincia.

The blue haired General of the Crimean Knights spoke" Did you call for me?"

Elincia nodded grimly" An unknown menace is upon us, we must protect the kingdom."

" I shall deploy my knights right away" said Geoffrey.

Elincia then addressed Titania" Without Sir Ike, this could be a very rough mission."

" We can't always depend on Ike" said Soren.

Titania calmly interjected" We'll do our best, where do you want us to deploy?"

Elincia replied" Your group is sufficient enough to protect the capital, I will personally command you and a small detachment of soldiers."

" But your highess, that's dangerous!" interjected a nearby Crimean Noble.

" I understand your concern Lord Saron. But do yourself a favor and make your men useful" said Elincia.

" Right away" said Saron, reluctantly.

Eventually, Geoffrey reported to the queen with his knights.

Elincia nodded her approval" Do your best to protect the kingdom."

" At your beck and call your majesty" said Geoffrey.

With that, Elincia and Geoffrey dispatched defense teams to the various villages of Crimea.

* * *

In Daein, Edward and Nolan were in Navassa, when Sothe caught up" Edward! Nolan!"

" Sothe, it's been a while, what's up?" spoke Nolan.

" It's an emergency, Micaiah had a terrible vision, apparently our country is about to be attacked by an unknown force" said Sothe.

Edward raised an eyebrow" What are you talking about?"

Just then, shadow soldiers attacked.

Sothe pulled out a dagger, Edward wielded the sword Caladbolg and Nolan brandished the axe Tarvos.

With a bit of difficulty, the enemies were defeated.

" We should go back to the keep" said Sothe.

Nolan shrugged" I'm getting a little old for this, but I'm with you."

" I didn't want to stay in the army, but I guess I'll sign back up" said Edward.

As they hurried back to the keep, Sothe spoke to Nolan" So where were you?"

" I was busy traveling, luckily I wound up here when that incident back there happened" said the Reaver,

" Will Micaiah let me rejoin?" spoke Edward.

Sothe replied" I think so."

The Dawn Brigade, The Greil Mercenaries and the Crimean Royal Knights were about to begin their most dangerous mission yet. But without Ike, it is unknown if they could succeed.

* * *

Well, it's time to wrap this up I guess. Sorry it is a slow start, but it will be more action next chapter. Also, sorry if anyone was OOC.

Good night, and please feel free to review.


	3. Attack of the Shadows

I guess I better try to stick to my current fics on my profile before posting new ones. The third chapter of Super Smash Brothers: The Dawn Emblem shall finally be added. Sorry to keep you waiting!

Oh, and certain characters may be added here and there that weren't in Super Smash Brothers.

Remember, the Fire Emblem Series and Super Smash Brothers were the property of Nintendo. Heck if I had been one of the people who helped develop Radiant Dawn, Ike, Gatrie and Ilyana would've had better endings. But that was not the case. Anyway, enough of my rambling, hope you enjoy the upcoming chapter.

* * *

Chapter III: Attack of the Shadows

Link, Zelda, Ike and Kirby teleported to Dreamland, only to find that the evil sorcerer's forces are on the rampage.

"Oh, no!" gasped Kirby, seeing a batallion of Shadow Soldiers attacking Cappy Town.

Link groaned"Are we too late?"

"No, look!" said Zelda, pointing to the sky.

There, the massive warship Halberd appeared and Meta-Knight's henchmen disembarked.

"Meta-Knight already must know what's going on" remarked Ike.

"What of King Dedede?" inquired Link.

Kirby sighed"That overgrown penguin dosen't care that much about his realm. Let's hurry! Meta-Knight could use some help!"

* * *

In Cappy Town, Waddle Dee soldiers were already mobilized to protect the citizens. But they were hopelessly outnumbered.

Among the victems, two children hid in their house with the mayor.

"Ooh, where's Kirby when we need him?" groaned the boy.

"We have to be strong, Tuff. Kirby and Meta-Knight have never let us down, just have faith" said the girl.

Tuff sighed"I know, Tiff, but what if they can't protect us?"

"Hey, are you two all right?" said smooth voice as the masked knight appeared.

"Sir Meta-Knight! Thank goodness you're still here" breathed the mayor.

Meta-Knight nodded"Yes, but there's no time. The troops I brought with me to protect the town cannot hold the line for long. Sir Blade went to try to convince the king to help."

"So what are we gonna do, Meta-Knight?" piped Tiff.

Meta-Knight replied"There's no time, most of the citizens were safely evacuated, but I fear that the town was not their true target. Tiff, Tuff, Mayor, we must get on board my ship so that I can take you to safety!"

The group rushed out the door, only to find themselves ambushed by one of the larger Shadow soldiers.

"I was not fast enough. Mayor, get Tiff and Tuff out of here" groaned Meta-Knight, drawing his sword.

Meta-Knight clashed with the mysterious foe, while Tiff, Tuff and their parents watched.

The mayor spoke to Tiff"Sir Meta-Knight's right, we have to escape."

"But-" Tiff began to protest, when a familiar vacum-wind sucked the Shadow Soldier and sent him to thin air.

"Kirby!" gasped the relieved blond girl, seeing the pink Star Warrior enter the fray.

"Head's up" said another voice as two men darted past and vanquished several more shadow soldiers.

"Not so fast" growled a voice as a mysterious purple-blue clad man appeared.

Kirby was shocked"Yin Yarn?"

Yin Yarn grinned maliciously"Yes, I was brought back to life. Though I had merely lost my body in our last battle, nothing more."

The Yarn Sorcerer cast a powerful spell at Kirby, which was suddenly deflected by Link's mirror shield.

Nearby, Ike managed to help Meta-Knight's troops defeat the Shadow Soldiers"Okay, now what?"

"Hey, hey! Let me in on the fun" said a voice as King Dedede appeared.

Kirby smirked"Now whose in trouble, Yin Yarn?"

"Since when did you learn to talk, Kirby?" inquired Tiff.

Meta-Knight interjected"Now's not the time."

Ike cast a magic blast from Ragnell at Yin Yarn, who countered with a Blast spell.

Link fired an arrow, shooting the sorcerer in the eyes.

Zelda, Meta-Knight and Kirby evacuated Tiff, Tuff and the mayor of Cappy Town to the Halberd while Ike and Link held off Yin Yarn.

The monster growled and transformed into a larger form of itself.

"That dosen't scare me" said Link.

"Oh, really? Try this on for size!" growled Yin Yarn, casting a deadly magic beam from his staves.

Link and Ike dodged, while Kirby rejoined the battle.

"Kirby, use this" said Link, using his Triforce of Courage to summon a beam sword and tossed it over to Kirby.

Kirby intercepted the item with his inhale move, and transformed into Sword Kirby.

The pink Star Warrior lunged at Yin Yarn and sliced one of his staves.

Infuriated, the demonic sorcerer cast another blast at Kirby when suddenly, a huge mallet had slammed Yin Yarn to the side.

"Ha! That yarn just dosen't know when to quit!" said the arrogant voice of King Dedede as he and several of his Waddle Dee guards joined the fray.

Link sighed"Let's not get too cocky. Ike, Kirby, keep the monster occupied while I fire a bomb at it!"

Ike nodded, then launched a blast from Ragnell towards Yin Yarn. Kirby imitated the maneuver.

While Yin Yarn was stunned by the blasts, Link loaded a bomb onto one of his arrows and shot the monster.

After Yin Yarn exploded into thin air, Meta-Knight addressed his fellow smashers"I thank you for your aid."

Ike nodded"It was no trouble, though it's not what I'd say a social call. Kirby, Link, Zelda and I are searching for a Star Rod."

"That kinda rings a bell in my memory. I used a Star Rod once, but it was some time ago, Kabu might know more" said Kirby.

Dedede interjected"All right, tea time's over. Let's start cleaning up the mess from that battle."

Link spoke up"Actually, we need help if we can get it. A sorcerer called Majora is on the lose, he is likely the one who sent those monsters to attack Dream Land."

"No way, not with Kirby around!" said Tuff, cheekily.

Meta-Knight shook his head"We don't quite know the extent of what we're up against. Tiff, Tuff, your family should take refuge in Castle Dedede. Will that be acceptable Sire?"

Dedede sighed"Fine, fine, there won't be a place left for me to rule if whoever was behind that attack destroys Dream Land anyways."

"Kirby, please be careful" murmered Tiff.

Kirby smiled at the blond girl, then joined Link, Zelda, Ike, Meta-Knight and Dedede as they left the town.

* * *

On Tellius, more of the evil Majora's shadow soldiers had attacked one of the cities in Crimea.

A blue-haired Trueblade was minding her own business at the entrance, when she was beset upon by a wave of foreign monsters.

"Huh? Who's there?" said the girl, drawing Alondite.

Two Shadow Soldiers charged, but were blasted back.

The Trueblade rushed into the town to alert the citizens. Three of her old wartime allies were living in that town.

In a nearby church, a red haired, white robed young man glanced out the window and thought'Oh, my. Mia's in trouble!'

The Trueblade barely outpaced the invading forces and met with the Priest outside the church.

"Mia, are you all right?" said the man.

"Yes, Rhys. I was just about to warn the people about the danger."

"We'll just have to get as many out of danger as we can. I will go get Boyd and Mist" said Rhys.

Mia nodded, then determinately faced the oncoming Shadow monsters.

Rhys rushed over to Mist's house and knocked on the door.

"What the-? Oh, hey Rhys, what's up?" said a voice as Boyd answered.

Rhys sighed"There's no time to explain. We're being attacked."

"What? Is it bandits? Let me at 'em!"

The green haired man rushed out after grabbing Urvan.

"Rhys? Boyd?" A Cleric with nut brown hair came into view.

Rhys explained"I don't know who it is, but there's trouble."

Mist sighed as she saw the scene of a fierce skirmish"Here we go again. Rhys, wait for me while I grab Florette and my stave."

"Sure you should be fighting?" said Rhys, noticing that Mist looked slightly more fat then usual.

Mist nodded"Of course, I won't let anyone die!"

* * *

Kirby and his group traversed away from Cappy Town, until they came to a tree with a face.

"Is that Kabu?" inquired Zelda.

Meta-Knight nodded.

A deep voice echoed from the tree"You sensed it too? I heard from others like me that trouble disturbs the universes again."

Link nodded"Yes, we came here to ask about the Star Rod."

The ancient Tree Spirit replied"Ah, in that case, that which you seek indeed is an ancient relic. The very artifact which Kirby destroyed N.M.E with lies within his dream, only he can summon it, yet there is another Star Rod in another universe."

"Where might that be?" spoke Meta-Knight.

Kabu replied"This second Star Rod lies within a Sanctum in the skies above a certain kingdom."

Link thought for a moment, then said"That would be the Mushroom Kingdom."

"It's possible, but we'll just have to see" said Zelda.

Link addressed Kabu"Thanks."

As the group left, Meta-Knight spoke with Link"Are you certain of this?"

"Yeah, it's our best bet" said Link.

Kirby smirked"Well, shall we go?"

Zelda nodded"Let's go back to Smash Mansion first, we have to report this and consider our options."

With that, the heroes used the Triforces to warp back to the mansion.

* * *

Back on Tellius, Boyd, Mist, Rhys and Mia fought off the attackers while protecting the village.

"Dang, these guys are nothing like what we've fought before" sighed Boyd.

Mia blasted back two more Shadow soldiers before beginning to tire"I bet."

Just then, a group of Crimean Knights showed up and mopped up the rest of the mysterious shadows. Among them was Oscar.

"Right on time" said Boyd.

Oscar dismounted from his steed"I'm just glad you're not hurt."

"So what's going on?" chirped Mia.

Oscar replied"The very same monsters you've faced have invaded Crimea, and the queen fears that the same must be happening in Gallia, Begnion and Daein."

"We managed to keep the enemy from invading this town, how are things back in Melior?" inquired Rhys.

"The Crimean Royal Knights deployed to meet the attack, the rest of our comrades from the Greil Mercenaries have joined up with us" said the green haired knight.

Mist perked up"Has Ike returned?"

Oscar shook his head"No one has seen him for over a year. A search party would be meaningless since we don't know which way he went, but for now we must concentrate on finding out who our attackers were."

"Soren might know something" chirped the blue haired Trueblade.

Oscar spoke"We don't know when those monsters will return. Even without Ike, the Greil Mercenaries will stand together against this threat. Mist, you and the other three should come with me back to Melior. I will leave the knights I brought with me here to protect the town."

Mia smiled"Okay, so the Greil Mercenaries are back in action then?"

"No sweat, so what's the plan after we gather at Melior?" inquired Boyd.

The green haired knight replied"Queen Elincia is personally employing us to defend the capital. We sent messengers to the other countries, Soren and Titania were managing in Ike's absence, now we should hurry."

"Sir Oscar!" cried one of the knights accompanying him. A new group of Shadow Soldiers appeared.

Oscar sighed as he addressed the other Crimean Knights in his squad"Don't let anything happen to the town. Leave this group to me."

With that, Mia, Boyd, Mist, Rhys and Oscar cut through the mysterious enemies and escaped back towards Melior.

"By the way, Mist, are are feeling up to it?" inquired Oscar, with whom Mist rode his horse with.

Mist patted her chest softly"I'll be fine, and so will Boyd's and my child. I started to become pregnant the day before."

"Congratulations, but what if something happens to you? What then?" frowned Rhys.

Boyd smirked"Don't sweat the small stuff, I'll take care of Mist. Besides, Ike would kill me if I let something happen to his sister."

"We can't always depend on each other, Boyd. When we return, Mist should stay with other refugees from the castle town" said Oscar.

"No, I wanna fight too!" protested Mist.

Oscar sighed"We'll talk about this later after we get to Melior."

The group made their way back to Melior where they joined back up with the other remaining Greil Mercenaries.

* * *

Still kind of a slow start, huh? Well, there should be some more action next chapter. I might contradict Ike's ending (in this fic, mind you) at this rate, but this takes place after Radiant Dawn after all.

To explain what I just said, if I protested to the Nintendo Company about the endings when the game was already published, I might get chewed out. But I'm getting ahead of myself here.

Ike will return to Tellius in a future chapter in this fic. I know that contradicts his canon ending, but what can I say?

I hope I didn't surprise you too much, but the Radiant Dawn pairings I'll use for this fic will be Boyd/Mist, Leanne/Naesala, and Sothe/Micaiah.

As for additional pairings, I will eventually think of a Ike pairing with either Aimee, Mia, or Elincia, but I'd like to hear your opinion. Otherwise I could just pair Mia with Rhys and Ike with Elincia. I can always pair Aimee with Geoffrey.

I know the developers had their reasons for not using a Ike/Elincia ending in Radiant Dawn, but I just listed the following possible pairings since they appealed to me.

Don't get me wrong, I like the Geoffrey/Elincia pairing. It's similar to the Seth/Erika ending from Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones. Geoffrey and Elincia's shared ending is kind of like it in that regard, but it could've been more unique with Ike/Elincia.

Please feel free to review.


	4. Star Rod

Okay, another chapter coming up in this Fire Emblem/Super Smash Bros. crossover. Oh, and there is a slight spoiler for Mist and Boyd's A support ending from Radiant Dawn.

All standard disclaimers apply: Super Smash Brothers and Fire Emblem were created by Nintendo

* * *

Chapter IV: Star Rod

At Smash Mansion, Link, Zelda, Kirby and Ike returned empty handed and reported to Marth with their allies.

The Altean Prince acknowledged"So you managed to gather information about a Star Rod outside Dreamland."

"Yes, we learned that a Star Rod lies in a sanctum which is high above the Mushroom Kingdom" said Zelda.

"The Mushroom Kingdom? Peach just went back there with Mario and Luigi to asess the condition of their world" said Marth.

Kirby shrugged"Well, can't help much there."

"All right then, Kirby. You, myself and the remaining Smash members here will help protect the mansion" said the Altean Prince.

"Got'cha" smiled the Pink star warrior.

Link smiled at Zelda"Well, now its on to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Good luck. Oh, and I just got word from Pit and Lady Palutena that Ness and Lucas's worlds need our help. That, and there may be some power left in Ness' world that can be of help" said Marth.

"Thanks for the information. We'll go there as soon as we get the Star Rod" said Link.

The three activated the magic orb and teleported to their next destination.

* * *

In Melior, Queen Elincia recieved word from one of the castle's guards that Oscar managed to return.

The green haired Paladin, along with Boyd, Mist, Mia and Rhys entered the conference room where Elincia and the other mercenaries waited.

"How did it go, Oscar?" inquired Titania.

"One of the villages was attacked, but Mia, Mist, Rhys and Boyd helped fight off a group of monsters that ambushed it. I left the squad which Queen Elincia assigned me back there" said the green haired Paladin.

"I see, but at least you're okay. Mist, how are you?" smiled the emerald haired queen.

The Cleric replied"Same as ever, there is something that Boyd and I were going to tell Titania and the others when the whole mess started."

"What is it?" said Titania, though she suspected the answer.

Boyd looked sheepish as he said"Well, just the other day, Mist came down with a case of morning sickness or something like it. According to Rhys, she..."

"Well, I'm pregnant" said Mist.

"Congratulations" smiled Titania.

Soren, who was half paying attention to the conversation while reading a book, raised an eyebrow"You and Boyd were only married for four months, if I recall correctly. Are you even prepared to that kind of commitment, Mist?"

"Of course" smiled the Cleric.

Elincia nodded"Well, that is good news for you, Mist. Now, I'm afraid we must discuss a more serious topic".

"If it's about those creeps wondering the countryside right now, we don't know much" said Boyd.

"None of us do. If they're not from Tellius, where could they be from?" wondered Elincia.

"I feel the same way, but we must preservere" said Titania.

Soren thought for a moment"I'm not superstitious, but perhaps there may be an outside source, or possibly another world. But to me, that woul be rediculous, I am not sure even Commander Ike would've found something, if he's even alive somewhere."

"Oh ye of little faith, this is Ike we're taking about, he wouldn't die so easily" said Boyd.

"I'd like to continue believing he's okay, myself. But for now we must protect our country and wait for word from Daein and Begnion" said Elincia.

"Then those of us in the Mercenaries who can still fight will patrol the town for the time being. I will take Shinon and Gatrie with me to protect a nearby village and bring any endangered innocents to safety in Melior, will that be acceptable?" said Titania.

Elincia nodded"Yes, I knew I can always count on you."

"What about me? I want to help" said Mist.

Titania shook her head"You need to rest, Mist. Magic takes energy, and it would be unwise of you to consume too much energy with your child waiting to be born. You can stil help with any injuries that someone may incur in Melior, that's it."

"Okay, be careful" said Mist.

* * *

Meanwhile, Link and his two companions were teleported to a starry portion of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"So this is the Mushroom Kingdom, interesting" remarked Ike.

"We should look around" said Zelda.

"Hey, Zel, glad you guys could come" said a voice as three more of their allies apporached.

"Mario, Luigi, Peach, nice to see you again" smiled Zelda.

The Mushroom Kingdom princess smiled back"Same to you, Zel."

"The princess told us that someone or something named Majora's been sirring up trouble somewhere. After Subspace, I bet it's even scarier" said Luigi.

"We were told about the Star Rod in your world by Kabu at Dream Land. We thought we could borrow it" said Link.

Peach was startled"Oh, that rod which grants wishes... Well, after what happened with Bowser one time, I don't think the Star Spirits will be willing to lend it to anyone, even if we can get to Star Haven now. The Star Rod is likely to be even better guarded then before."

"We must try and ask them. We need it to get the Dawn Emblem" said Zelda.

"The Star Rod is at Star Haven" said Peach.

"So let's go there, we have a magic stone that lets up teleport" said Link.

Mario was surprised"Interesting."

Peach smiled"Lead the way, Zel."

The five tapped into the teleportation stone and wrarped upwards.

* * *

At the peaceful town of Onett, two of that world's heroes, Ness and his girlfriend Paula were enjoying a nice picnic.

"So much has happened out there, huh, Ness?" said the blond girl.

The black haired teen shrugged"You can say that, most of my time at Smash Mansion was spent at friendly competettion, then I had to help deal with Subspace, as crazy as this sounds."

As the two had their lunch of sandwhiches and chips, a voice contacted Ness, telepathetically'Ness, can you here me? I am trying to contact you from really far away.'

"Poo? What's up?" said Ness.

The voice of the Dalaamese prince replied'I haven't much time, but my master sensed a dark presence invading this world, and it is merging our dimsension with others. What's more, Twoson and Winters are under siege'.

"What? Is it the Subspace Emissary? I thought it had been stopped" freaked Ness.

'I don't know. I am about to go to Winters to protect Jeff and his father. You two must stop the enemy attacking Twoson from advancing to Onett' said Poo.

"What did Poo say?" said Paula.

Ness sighed"There's trouble at Twoson."

"Oh, no!" gasped Paula.

The two teleported to Twoson, where they stumbled across some shadow like monsters.

"PSI Rockin!" cried Ness, blasting aside the monsters.

Paula and Ness hurried onwards to find a horde of Subspace remnants laying waste to the town.

"Ness, I've got to warn my family" said Paula.

"I'll hold off these Subspace goons. Be careful" said Ness.

"Same to you, good luck" said Paula, kissing Ness on the cheeck.

As the blond girl rushed to Polestar Preschool, Ness launched Psi Rockin' at the monster horde.

Several Bytans rolled towards Ness in retaliation, but the black haired teen swatted them aside with his Legendary Bat.

A Greep swung it's scythe at Ness, who dodged and retaliated with Psi Flash.

Several Unknown Shadow soldiers emerged, which nearly threw Ness off guard.

The teen shot Psi Rockin Beta at the Shadow Soldiers, blasting them before they could attack.

'Most of these guys I recognize, but there are definately some new faces' sighed Ness, takng a magic pudding from his backpack and replenishing his Psi reserves before following Paula to the center of town.

* * *

Link and his group teleported to Star Haven and traveled to the shrine.

Once they were inside, Peach spoke"Honorable Star Spirits, if you can here us, please, we need help."

"Ah, Mario and Peach. What brings you here? Are these you friends?" spoke a familiar voice: Eldstar.

"Honorable star spirit, we need help. The worlds outside Mushroom Kingdom are in peril, I request to borrow the Star Rod" said Peach.

Eldstar replied"Hm, I thought there was some disturbance going on outside our universe. It is good of you to want to help stop the madness of whatever menace is encroaching even the Mushroom Kingdom, but the Star Rod in your universe is required to grant wishes, so we Star Spirits cannot part with it willingly."

"Then can you lend us your power?" inquired Peach.

Eldstar replied"Certainly. Actually, we Star Spirits can breach the barriers separating universes to aid you. While you can call us with your wishes, you need something more. You, young man wth the green clothes and blond hair, you posess a sacred instrument, am I wrong?"

"Yes, sir" said Link.

Eldstar spoke"Through your younger form, you know of the melody from Tellius: Oath to Order, unless I am mistaken. Through our powers, we Star Spirits will bestow upon you the Serenade of the Stars, which you can use with the Ocarina of Time's mystic power."

Link was astonished"How is it done? How do you even know of the ocarina?"

Eldstar replied"It's similar to the song used to summon the four guardians of Termina, but with a few small alterations. With a wish in your heart, use it and we will use the Star Rod to help you, so long as it's a selfless, reasonable request. As for how we Star Spirits know, we can see into people's memories as well as their hearts,"

The Star Spirits glowed, and Link felt magic power in his veins. The Hylian heard a distant melody in his head, which he suddenly realized was Misstar and Mamar singing.

"Thank you, I will keep this song in mind" said Link.

"I bid you good luck in your quest" said Eldstar.

The heroes left Star Haven and teleported away.

* * *

I know what I said about there being more action in this chapter, but too much violence early on in the fic didn't seem right. I hope it wasn't too boring.

Please feel free to review.


	5. Distorted Universe

Another day and another chapter.

As I have noted before, Super Smash Brothers and Fire Emblem are the properties of Nintendo

* * *

Chapter V: Distorted Universe

Ness managed to defeat five waves of Shadow Soldiers before reaching Polestar Preschool, only to find the vicinity under attack by more monsters.

'Here goes nothing' thought Ness, as he launched PK Flash at one of the Shadow Soldiers.

The remaining enemies began to retaliate by charging at the red capped hero.

Ness pulled PSI Rockin Omega on the monsters, obliterating them.

A horde of Starmen appeared, led by a familiar silver-plated one.

"What the heck? What are starmen doing here?" gasped Ness.

The silver-plated starman replied"Heh, we were brought back by Sorcerer Majora, he is aware of his enemies attempts to resist him. Cite the fact that serving any other then Master Giygas is an insult, I shal have the pleasure of destroying you."

"Who cares? PSI Rockin!"

The Starman Deluxe threw a Psi barrier around itself, causing the spell to deflect.

"PSI Shield!" cried another voice, shielding Ness' body.

"Right on time, Paula, did you tell everyone at the school?" said Ness.

Paula took out her Frying Pan"Yeah, mom and dad hid with the kids in the den. Now how and what is Starman Deluxe doing here?"

"Inconsequential, now prepare to perish" said Starman Deluxe.

The monster summoned several Starmen and Starman Supers.

"We're in over our heads" said Ness.

"Don't give up. PSI FREEZE Omega!"

Paula's spell took down one Starman, but two Starmen Supers shot enhanced beams at the pair.

Annoyed, Ness lunged at Starman Deluxe with his bat, swinging it down across it's waste.

Starman Deluxe staggered, then cast Starstorm.

Ness healed himself and Paula, before launching Psi Flash on Starman Deluxe, frying it's curcuits.

The other Starmen were about to attack when a portal appeared, and six more people warped in: Link, Zelda, Ike, Mario, Peach and Luigi.

"Right on time" said Ness.

"Thank us later, let's wrap this up" said Ike.

Ness and Paula cracked two Starmen Supers, while Link threw a bomb at a Starman.

Mario and Luigi overpowered three other starmen with expert kung fu moves, while Peach bashed a Starman Super with her Frying Pan.

The disorientated Starman Deluxe attempted to cast another Starstorm when it was stabbed and torn apart by Ike's Ragnell.

Ness breathed"Thanks for the help."

"Not a problem, but I semse that was only half of the invasion force here" said Zelda.

"Let's go check on your parents before heading to Winters, Paula" said Ness.

The blond girl nodded.

* * *

At Winters, three minutes earlier, Jeff Andonuts was working with his father in his labratory. The two had scrapped the Phase Distorter and used it to create a brand new Sky Runner.

Not far out, a powerful meteor collapsed not far from the lab, causing a small tremor.

"Oh my, what was that?" said Dr. Andonuts.

Jeff checked for his gun"I'll go check it out."

"All right then, I'll leave it to you" said the older man.

Jeff stepped outside and took a few steps towards stonehedge, where he saw a particular small crater east of the entrance.

'Huh? That pod almost looks familiar' thought the young inventor.

A rift suddenly appeared in the sky, from it came a hyge matallic spider-robot and powerful starmen.

Jeff was surprised"No, it can't be.."

The spider-like machine activated, in it's cockpit was a familiar blond, slightly overweight figure.

"He, heh, about time I broke free of the capsul" said the figure.

The Starmen surrounded Jeff. The inventor backed up a bit'This can't be.'

He glanced around for cover, gripping his gun. There were too many Starmen for Jeff to fight alone.

Another rift seemed to appear before it, another blond boy appeared in blue shorts and orange and yellow striped shirt.

"Who are you?" said Jeff.

The boy readied himself"I can't handle all those myself, but the two of us can do it. I'm Lucas."

"Call me Jeff" said the other blond.

"Got room for one more, I presume?" said a familiar voice before 'Psi Starstorm Omega' was cast on the group of Starmen.

"Poo, glad you came" said Jeff as an older teen clad in white with no hair except for one lock on his head appeared.

"Heh, I still like my odds" said the being in the spider robot.

"Ready for round three, Pokey?" jeered Lucas.

Porkey shot several missiles from his robot which Jeff, Lucas and Poo dodged.

Poo countered with Psi Freeze Beta, only for Pokey to charge at him.

Poo dodged then countered the bot with the Sword of Kings.

Several Final Starmen, followed by a horde of Subspace Bytans and Greeps.

Poo and Lucas spammed their Psi powers, while Jeff shot at the Starmen, pausing only to avoid hitting Lucas or Poo.

"Where's the calvery when you really need it?" groaned Jeff.

A light appeared and Ness and his group appeared, holding a magic orb.

"Ness, Paula, thanks for coming" said Jeff.

"That's what friends are for, Jeff" grinned Ness.

"Ah, long time no see, pig's butt" belted Porkey, firing missiles from his spider bot at the black haired teen.

Ness smoothly dodged the projectiles, while Poo wiped out several Starmen with Psi Starstorm.

Ness shot Psi Rockin at two of the Greeps which tried to attack him.

Ike, Mario and Luigi charged at the horde, while Zelda transformed into Sheik before joining her allies.

Ike and Ness confronted Pokey, who charged at them.

The two dodged, while Paula cast Psi Fire Beta on a group of Bytans.

Mario and Luigi outsmarted two of the Greeps by dodging and weaving until they knocked out the monsters' cores with expert fung fu punches.

Ness confronted the blond assailant"Hope you're through, Pokey. I'm going to rip you out of there and drag you to Onett!"

"Try it, pig's butt" jeerted Pokey, charging at the teen.

Lucas threw Psi Freeze at Pokay, holding him in place for Ness to cast Psi Rockin Gamma on the spider-bot.

The monstrosity exploded from the power, ejecting Pokey's capsul which landed in the snow.

The remaining enemies were completely obliterated by the rest of Ike's group.

"Tsk, how pathetic" said a voice as the shape of a man appeared in a dark cloak and purple cape.

"Majora, I presume?" said Link.

The man responded"Heh, has Yune, Ashunera's other half, told you so? Indeed, I am he, you've all proven yourselves quite formidable."

"Go pack your bags, we'll send you right back where you came from" said Link.

"Ah, but I am not ready to do battle with the likes of you, nor can you defeat me. Now, this puppet shall perform a bigger role. I shall show you a sample of my power" said Majora,

The sorcerer cast a spell on the prone capsule where Pokey layed knocked out, it rose into one of the dimsensional rifts and the vortex started sucking the heroes in.

"What the heck?" gasped Ike.

"Mama Mia!" gasped Mario and Luigi.

The heroes were thrown into the vortex and into a vast city.

"What's this? It's New Pork City" gasped Lucas.

"What's Majora planning?" said Sheik.

The voice of the sorcerer echoed in Ness and Lucas's heads"Ha, ha, ha, I froze time in Lucas's universe and opened the portal which dropped him in that snowland, course it is of no consequence. Now, my creation shall entertain you here, nice knowing you."

Pokey's capsule, along with his body, began to transform until they became a giant purplish statue with Pokey's likeness.

"How redundant, Psi Rockin!"

Ness's spell barely dented the Pokey Statue, which shot a laser at the group.

The heroes dodged the beams, Jeff gasped as he saw something on the monster's chest and shoulder joints"Looks, it has black orbs on."

"Good call, Jeff" said Poo.

The Pokey Statue cast more beams from it's eyes and aimed a punch at Paula.

"Heck, no!" Ness shoved Paula out of the way before dodging and retaliating with a Psi Flash.

The blast destroyed the statue's arm, giving Jeff a clear shot at one of it's orbs.

Paula cast Psi Freeze on the statue's left foot, freezing it in place.

The statue shot a deadly beam, which Link intercepted with his Mirror Shield.

Lucas froze the other foot of the statue, while Ness cast Psi Rockin at the central orb.

The Pokey Statue began to crack, so Poo cast Psi Starstorm Omega on the Pokey Statue.

The statue cracked farther, prompting a counterattack via a fire ray.

Ness cast Life Up Omega on himself and his allies, while Jeff shot off the final orb of the statue.

Link took out his bow, aimed for the crack on the center of the Pokey Statue, loaded a bomb onto the arrow and fired.

The impact caused the statue to crack even more, but the monster retaliated with a laser beam.

Link blocked the beam, while Ike launched a partial Aether, grabbing his sword after the jump, and jammed Ragnell into the Pokey Staue.

The Crimean hero channeled a blast of Ragnell's magic power into the weapon and pulled his sword out, managing to land on his feet as he fell back to the ground.

"PSI FLASH!"

Ness had cast one more spell at the Pokey Statue, which connected with the core and the monster began to implode before them.

The Pokey Statue blew in a shower of sparks and rubble as Pokey was ejected. Ness's ex-next door friend collapsed onto the ground.

"Look, time is starting to flow again" said Zelda, who transformed back to her normal form.

The sky glowed around them, and the magic travel orb sent the heroes and Pokey back down to Winters.

There, Link was astonished"How did the orb activate on it's own?"

"The magic object is enchanted to carry you to safety if required" said a voice as Yune appeared.

"Hey, here to give us our next instructions?" inquired Ike.

Yune nodded"That was a taste of what's coming. Majora cannot use his full power yet, fortunately. Ness, there is one final sanctuary you have not yet located on an island between Winters and Summers."

"Is that the power we were told about?" said Ness.

Yune replied"Yes. Now, I must go back to sleep. After this world, your next goal should be the Jungles of another Island in another world."

"We'll keep that in mind" said Link as Yune disappeared.

Pokey, weakened, crawled over to Ness"H-hey... Can you forgive me, old friend? I know a lot of things that I did weren't right, but still-"

"It's kind of too late for apologies, Pokey. If you were a true friend, you'd have helped me with my quest, and you wouldn't have sided with the wrong people all the time" said Ness.

Pokey was shocked"But!"

Lucas interjected"You can't even possibly expect forgiveness for the trouble you caused in my world. Ness, what should we do with him?"

Ness sighed, then addressed Pokey"I'll accept your apology if you agree to these conditions. First of all, apologize to Lucas and Paula. Second, you should go back to your parents."

"Oh, you're always the goody-goody, Ness. All right... I'm sorry" sighed Pokey.

Paula nodded, Ness took hold of Pokey's hand"Let's get you home, though I doubt your parents will be as forgiving."

Ness teleported Pokey back to Onett after addressing Paula"Wait for me at Dr. Andonuts's lab."

"Okay" said the blond teen.

* * *

At Majora's lair, the sorcerer was watching through a crystal ball"Hm, I freed Pokey from his own capsule, yet it seems that Ike and his friends defeated him."

"With all due respect, aren't you all-powerful? Your creation could've won" said a nearby voice.

Majora shook his head"I lack one thing, Axem Red. That which was used in ancient hexing rituals, Majora's Mask, is the one thing that can increase my powers."

"You want me to retrieve it for you?" inquired the Axem Ranger.

The sorcerer smirked"I know where it is, yes. But for now I must proceed with my plan. When the time is right, I shall retrieve Majora's Mask myself."

* * *

Titania, Shinon and Gatrie departed to the farming village of Ohma, accompanied by a few Crimean soldiers.

Oscar and Boyd went out to assist Rolf and the Pegasus Knight Marcia in patrolling Melior and it's perimeter, while Mist stayed behind with Soren and Elincia.

The day when Titania's group went to protect Ohma, a Crimean soldier addressed Elincia"Your majesty, a battalion of Daein soldiers are apporaching. They are led by Queen Micaiah and King Sothe themselves."

"Really? Let us greet them" smiled Elincia.

At the gate, the emerald haired queen met with the Daein soldiers and Micaiah.

"It's been some time, Elincia" said the silver haired Preistess.

"Same to you. Have you heard word from Begnion and Serenes?" inquired Elincia.

Micaiah replied"The only Begnion soldiers left are among the late General Zelgius's Central Army and the Holy Guards, it's taking time for Apostle Sanaki to get stuff organized. She sent some Central Army remnants led by General Levail's younger brother Conrad to reinforce Daein against the unknown threat. Deputy Commander Tanith and some of her new Pegasus Knights will come to Crimea eventually."

Elincia sighed"I see, what of Daein and Serenes? Shouldn't one of Daein's royals be there in case of emergency?"

"I have taken certain measures to ensure the safety of Daein. Pelleas has been temporarily reinstated as king with General Tarauneo at his side. As for King Tibarn, your messenger told me on the way back that he will keep his men at Serenes alert for those strange shadows. Our countries should be well protected" said Micaiah.

"We still haven't heard from Ike. We should look for him" said Sothe.

"Where would we find him, Sothe? We don't know which way he went" said Mist.

"Excuse me, mind if we come?" said a voice as a familiar convoy caught up to the Daeins.

Elincia glanced at the convoy"Muston, Jorge, Daniel, Aimee, Ilyana, glad you can make it."

"Looks like we're doing business yet again. War seems a merchant's delight" said Muston, amused.

"We thank you for your services. Now, we should get on with reinforcing defenses in Crimea until we can find a way to drive out the shadow monsters" said Elincia.

"Agreed" said Micaiah.

* * *

Okay, another chapter done. I apologize for any lack of detail, but the sequel to Earthbound is in Japanese, and the symbols look kind of the same to me. As a result, I only know a little about Mother 3/Earthbound 2.

I know I seem to be getting nowhere with the Fire Emblem segments, and I know I did not include much of Soren here, but what can I say?

Please feel free to review.


	6. The Secret Cavern

Okay, here's another chapter.

Just so that you know: Nintendo developed Super Smash Brothers and Fire Emblem.

* * *

Chapter VI: The Secret Cavern

Paula, Jeff, Poo, Ike, Link, Zelda, Mario, Peach, Lucas and Luigi went into Dr. Andonut's lab.

The old scientist was surprised"Sounds like there was quite a commotion, Jeff. Oh, and who might these folks be?"

"My name is Ike. The others with me are Zelda, Link, Peach, Lucas, Mario and Luigi" said the blue haired mercenary.

"The trouble outside has been dealt with. Our guests, aside from myself, Paula, Poo and Ness happen to be from another world" said Jeff.

"Well, it is good to see you, everyone. So what brings you here?" smiled the old scientist.

Paula replied"We heard there is an island somewhere between Winters and Summers."

Dr. Andonuts thought for a moment, then replied"Of course there is. Some kind of ruin is supposedly located there, but it's just a myth. I heard about it when I was about your age. But excuse my curiosity, where did you hear of it?"

"It's a long story" said Ike.

"Don't worry about it, I can handle sitting through a story of any length" reassured the old Scientist.

* * *

Ness teleported Pokey and himself to Onett and made his way to the blond's house.

When they got there, Ness rang the doorbell. A familiar woman answered"Yes? Oh, it's you, Ness. What do you want?"

Ness grabbed Pokey's arm and threw him in front. The now aged Pokey weakly spoke"hi."

"Hm! I don't recognize you" said the woman.

Pokey rolled his eyes"This is ridiculous, Ness. Time Travel aged me, how am I gonna explain it to my family?"

"I can fix it" said a voice, as Yune appeared.

"How?" said Pokey.

The Deity of Chaos merely cast a spell, Pokey's hair color and body began to glow. When the light dispersed, Pokey found himself returned to normal.

"So it is you, Pokey" said his mother.

Ness addressed Yune"Thanks."

"No thanks is required. But Ness, you should hurry back to the others, soon" said Yune.

Ness nodded, then turned to explain the situation to Pokey's parents.

Lardna was shocked"Oh my... Pokey, you're in big trouble now. Ness, I'm sorry he caused so much trouble, but this dosen't mean I forgive your family for leaving mine in poverty. I'd be happier if you left sometime."

Ness addressed Pokey"Good-bye old 'friend'."

"Yeah, whatever you say Pig's Butt" mumbled the blond.

Ness went back down the hill and teleported back to Winters after stopping at his house to say hello to his mother and sister.

* * *

Back at Dr. Andonut's lab, Ike finished explaining to Dr. Andonuts about the state of affairs in their world.

"Hm, that does explain what has happened recently. Anyway, Jeff and I built a new Skyrunner, but it's still only a prototype" said the old scientist.

"I understand, there is no guarantee it will not break, right?" said Paula.

"Exactly" said Dr. Andonuts.

Just then, Ness teleported in.

"How did it go?" said Paula.

"Great, so where are we headed now?" inquired the black haired teen.

Paula replied"There is a hidden island in the ocean of this world. It should take us to our next objective."

The heroes went to board the Skyrunner after saying good-bye to Dr. Andonuts.

The old scientist said"I will pray for your safety. Jeff, good luck."

Jeff nodded, then activated the new Skyrunner.

The machine then took off.

After sailing the sky for a bit, the group piloted the Skyrunner to the island and tried to land carefully.

But the Skyrunner crashed into bits as it collided with the small area.

"Guess there is no way to make a Skyrunner unbreakable" remarked Jeff.

Ike glanced to his right to see what looked like a row of pillars"Let's check it out."

"All right, let's go" said Ness.

The group proceeded towards what looked like a run-down temple.

"Hm, this looks like it was built a very long time ago" remarked Jeff.

"The entrance is up ahead, let's head in" said Poo.

They entered the ruin to find a stone statue at the end of the first room.

"Don't tell me we gotta go underground" griped Lucas.

"We'll get through this, you just have to be brave, Lucas. Ness, your Psi power should move the statue, right?" said Zelda.

"No problem. Psi Rockin!" cried Ness.

The Psi blast blew the statue apart, revealing some stairs leading downward.

As the heroes went down the stairs, they found themselves underground.

"So this is the hidden sanctuary which Yune mentioned" remarked Ness.

"All right, let's stay alert. We don't know what we may find down here" said Link.

The group proceeded through the damp cave until they ran into a group of Primids.

"So Subspace is not completely gone?" said Lucas.

"Psi Starstorm" Poo chanted. The spell blasted through the Primids.

Several Shadow soldiers appeared in the area in place of the fallen Primids.

"Enough of this" said Ike, shooting a barrage of magic blasts from Ragnell.

The enemies faltered and vanished from the attack, allowing the group to rush farther into the cave. At it's end, they came to a large chamber with an exit ahead.

"What were the Subspace remnants doing here, anyway?" gasped Ness.

"I don't know, but we should we go on" replied Ike.

"That's what you think" said a voice as the shadowing form of another figure appeared. Link was shocked"It can't be."

"Oh, but it is, Link" chuckled the figure.

A contigiment of Sword Primids and Shadow soldiers appeared around the enemy.

"You've got to be kidding" said Lucas.

The man smirked"Heh, my job is done. And this is not all what you'll be up against in this place."

"What do you mean?" inquired Zelda.

Dark Link replied"See for yourselves." Shadowy replicas of Link, Zelda, Ike, Lucas, Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo appeared.

"Subspace couldn't stop us before. Bring it on you bad Sci-Fi movie rejects!" said Ness.

Dark Link shruggged"I care not what happens now, I'll see you all again if you survive."

Ness, Paula and Lucas cast their strongest Psi, eliminating the Shadow Soldiers.

Link, Ike and Poo duked it out with the Sword Primids.

Jeff's doppelganger attempted a Bottle Rocket attack at the real Jeff, only to be intercepted by a laser shot from the real Jeff Andonuts.

Poo defeated his opponent and sliced his doppelganger, only to be countered by Lucas's doppelganger.

"Psi Freeze!" Lucas froze his doppelganger in place, while Ness barely held off his clone with his Psi reserves nearly drained.

Link and his clone dueled until the real Link managed to disarm and stab his opponent.

The heroes were barely holding on against the onslaught.

"Where's the calvery when you really need it?" groaned Jeff.

"Psi Starstorm!"

The blast wiped out the other clones as three more people entered the fray.

Lucas recognized them"Claus? Duster? Princess Kumatora?"

"Thank us later, little brother" said Claus, blasting a group of Shadow Soldiers with Thunder.

Duster stood at the other man's side, while Kumatora shot another Starstorm blast, eliminating the rest of the enemies.

"Thanks, but what made you see sense, Claus?" inquired the blond.

The man addressed his brother"Someone called Paletuna revived me, and contacted Kumatora and Duster. We heard you were in danger, Lucas and came as quick as we could. But I cannot expect this to excuse my actions in your first quest."

After the group introduced each other to the newcomers and explanationed that followed, Claus shrugged"All right, Duster, Kumatora and I will join you, if that's acceptable."

"Why not? We can always use more help" said Ness.

The group made their way to the end of the cavern, where they came to a small stream of water. A mystic melody echoed throughout the room.

"If only I still had the Sound Stone" gasped Ness.

"We thought this would happen. Lady Paletuna told us to give you this when we were called upon to help with your journey" said Kumatora, handing over a familiar stone to Ness. The melodies of the other eight scantuaries echoed within and a warm light surrounded the group.

When it faded, Ness realized that the Sound Stone had been recreated and granted him and his allies even more power and vitality then before.

"I feel stronger, somehow" remarked Jeff.

"That must have been what Yune was talking about" said Ike.

"All right, let's head out of here" said Link, using the magic gem to transport himself and his friends back to Winters.

"I'll have to tell my dad about the Sky Runner" said Jeff.

"We'll wait for you here" said Ike.

Jeff nodded, then went to his father's lab.

Poo addressed Kumatora"Pardon my inquiry, I am Prince Poo of Dalaam. May I ask, perchance who you are?"

"You can just call me Kumatora. Lucas, Claus, Duster and I are from the future of this world" replied the girl.

"This all seems too wierd to me, to be honest" shrugged Paula.

Another ten minutes passed before Jeff returned"Sorry for the wait, so where to next?"

"We should return to Smash Mansion. I don't think the gem can transport too large of a group" said Zelda.

"Good idea, we need to rest for a while anyway" nodded Link.

The heroes transported back to the mansion to report their recent discoveries.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, but this chapter is now up and running. I must also apologize of anyone seems OOC. I only know a little about the Mother 3/Earthbound 2 cast, aside from what I read on Wikipedia, and most of it probably dosen't fit cononically with the events of Mother 3, which is in Japanese.

Please feel free to review


	7. Crystal Coconut

Another Day and another chapter.

Remember: The Super Smash Bros and Fire Emblem Series were created by Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter VII: Crystal Coconut

Link and his group returned to Smash Mansion with more info. Marth was pleased to learn that they now had more allies"Welcome."

"Are you in charge of this place?" inquired Poo.

The Altean prince replied"No, I'm just an acting leader for the campaign against the mysterious Sorcerer Majora. The master of this mansion is still not fully recovered."

"Yune spoke of an island jungle" said Ike.

Marth thought for a second, then said"It's most likely Donkey Kong's homeworld, the DK Islands."

Link raised an eyebrow"What could possibly be there that'll help us?"

"I don't know, either" said Zelda.

Marth addressed Ike"You're going to need to take a translation device. Donkey and Diddy can't talk the way we can."

"I was born with Psi Translation, meaning I can understand various animals' languages. I can do this mission by myself" chirped Ness.

Marth shook his head"Might be better if you go with backup."

Ness shrugged"Okay. Paula, can you come?"

"Of course" replied Paula.

Ike recieved a translation device from Marth, who explained"You'll need these, Fox and Slippy helped create these translation boxes, now you can understand what other species say."

The blue haired Mercenary nodded, then the three gathered around.

Zelda and Link joined them, and they activated the teleportation stone.

They teleported away to their new destination.

* * *

On the DK Isles, tranquility and peace was on the air since the Kong family's most recent victory over the pirating Kremlings. But one sunny day, strange activity was coming from the mobile Crocodile Island. The sorcerer Majora deployed more Subspace army remnants to attack DK Isles and Crocodile Island.

In a treehouse within Congo Jungle, a cerain tie-wearing ape was lounging around. He had just been relaxing for an hour when a chimp wearing a red shirt and hat approached him"DK! Dk, come on, there's trouble!"

"What's up little buddy?" said DK.

The chimp, Diddy replied"The Kremlings are at it again, and some wierdos started popping up around the Island."

"Supspace again? I'm ready to rumble!" said the ape.

With that, Donkey and Diddy Kong left the treehouse to find some monsters making off with the banana hoard. DK was irritated to see this, so the two hurried down to confront a group of Primids. The Primids saw them coming and engaged the two heroes, only to be knocked away by Donkey's powerful techniques.

"Banana Slamma!" cried DK as he charged at the thieving monsters. Diddy followed close behind, ready to help his friend with his Peanut Pop Guns. The new Shadow Soldiers appeared however and accosted the two. DK and Diddy fought bravely, but the shadow warriors were even more formadible then the Subspace Primids from before.

The two were beginning to tire when a PK Rockin' blast obliterated the encroaching Shadow Warriors. Donkey Kong was relieved to see five more of his friends show up, Ness greeted him"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Good to see everyone here, I'm doing dandy, thank you. Did you see those monsters appear on the Island? Diddy just warned me about them" said the Ape.

"Yeah, let's go kick some Subspace!" said Ness.

The group of seven rushed to the beaches of Donkey Kong's island home. As they left, an older ape caught up"Hold up."

"What's up, Cranky?" inquired Donkey Kong.

Cranky Kong replied"It was a good thing I sent Diddy to warn you when I saw the monsters appear out of nowhere, but the island is not the only thing out of control. The Kremlings just kidnapped Dixie and Candy to hold for ransom, and now all of them are under attack by the unknown critters!"

Donkey paled"Oh, no, not Candy. Don't you worry, Cranky, we'll save them!"

"Yeah, you bet!" piped a voice as another small chimp, a huge ape and an orangatan approached.

"Chunky, Lanky, Tiny, glad you can make it" smiled Diddy.

"We couldn't let you hog all the fun, Diddy. Let's go take back my sister and kick some Crocodile butt!" piped Tiny.

Cranky grunted"Well, don't get killed out there! Here, take this with you."

Diddy recieved a sparkling gray gem, the elder Kong explained"This Crystal Coconut may come in handy, now scat and go bash those monsters!"

While Cranky stayed behind, the heroes rushed to Crocodile Island, fighting past many Primids as they went. Link took the time to explain the situation as they went.

"So we're dealing with something worse then Tabuu?" gasped Diddy.

"Yes, but we'll explain more later" replied Ness.

The heroes swam over to Crocodile Island, where they came across some Kremling grunts upon their arrival. Donkey and Chunky smashed the grunts out of the way, clearing the path towards Hideout Helm.

"Stay alert everyone. Majora's forces could be hiding anywhere, what are your thoughts on this, Zelda?" said Ike.

"I can't say for sure, the Primids are familiar enough, but there are definately monsters that we've never encountered before during our fight with the Subspace Emissary" sighed the Hylian Princess.

The group headed farther up the ramp leading to Hideout Helm. As soon as they got there, Link inspected the gap separating them from the entrance to the main Kremling hideout"Looks impassable."

"No need to worry, I can fly over there with my Pigtail Twirl. The rest of you can catch up in that transportation barrel" chirped Tiny, pointing to a floating barrel.

"We may need to take two or three trips" shrugged Diddy.

* * *

In Hideout Helm, a pair of Kremling guards were guarding a cage held above one of the chambers of the former power source of the Blast-O-Matic. In the cage, two female apes were held captive by a pair of Kremling grunts and the muscle-bound Krusha.

One of the guards grumbled"Why does the boss still want those bananas? I'd take strawberries in my cereal any day."

"Oh, be quiet you two!" snapped Krusha before the other guard could respond.

Not more then a few moments later, an alarm in the room blared. One of the female Kongs, dressed in pink and sporting a ponytail, addressed her cellmate quietly"Looks like something's got the guards attention. My sister and DK are probably here!"

"What a relief" sighed Dixie's companion.

Dixie knew that King still had leverage over DK until possibly the banana hoard belonged to him, so she glanced at the door"Hm, I have a plan. Candy, can you lend me your hairpin for a minute? I have to get us out of this cell. Krusha's more bark then bite, I can handle him."

"Okay, just be careful" nodded Candy, handing over the requested item.

Dixie reached her tiny arms out the door with the pin and started working the lock as best as she could from inside the cage when she was certain that Krusha and his grunts weren't looking. After a bit of difficulty, Dixie managed to pick the lock.

"Dixie!" called a voice as Diddy Kong rushed into the room, sporting his jetpack.

"Diddy, I'm glad you came. I just about bust myself out of here" grinned Dixie.

"Hold it!" growled a voice as the blue skinned Kremling returned with his grunts.

Diddy pulled out his Peanut Popguns and fired at Krusha's guards, launching himself into the air"Come and get me if you can!"

Dixie jumped out of the cage and landed her feet on one of the two Kremling Grunts. The impact knocked out the guard as Dixie jumped off him and stood before the blue muscle-bound Kremling.

"Dixie, watch out!" called Diddy, spotting a bunch of Sword Primids entering the room.

"Uh-oh" said Dixie, jumping backwards as a Sword Primid slashed at her. Diddy shot down the Primid with a Peanut before directing the rest of his ammunition at Krusher and the remaining Primids. Candy looked on helplessly, her face paled at the sight of the newcomers.

Diddy scarcely had time to reload before a Primid slashed at him. Krusha charged at the male chimp to find himself intercepted by a Feather Arrow to the back of his head.

"Forgetting someone?" chirped a voice as Tiny Kong and her group entered the chamber.

Krusha threw a punch at Chunky, which the Gorilla dodged and countered with a Primate Punch. Krusha stumbled backwards, giving Donkey Kong the opprotunity to unleash a series of punches at the blue Kremling"Banana Slamma!"

Krusha hit the ground hard, knocked out by Donkey Kong. Ike, Link, Zelda, Ness and Paula took the liberty to dispatch the remaining Sword Primids with magic and steel.

Donkey Kong helped Candy out of the cage, while Dixie hugged Diddy"I thought you guys would come save us, thanks. Who are those strangers?"

Diddy flushed"Oh, our human friends here are Ness, Paula, Link, Zelda and Ike. They're here to help us."

"Nice to meet you" said Dixie, nervously addressing the five newcomers.

Ike nodded, then addressed the rest of the group"We're not done here, yet. Donkey, who's the leader of those reptile humanoids?"

"My homeworld's primary nemesis is King K. Rool the head honcho of the Kremlings. He's usually behind those kidnapping and banana-stealing plots" replied DK.

Link nodded, then said"Do you know much about the Crystal Cocunut?"

Tiny shrugged"Don't know much about that old gem, but Cranky probably had a plan of his own because that lizard thought you'd bring the magic Crystal Coconut. We have to defeat K. Rool."

"I hear you, sis" said Dixie.

Donkey addressed Lanky and Chunky"You two should protect Candy and return her to our island."

"But DK, what about you?" frowned Candy, worried.

"I'll be fine, just leave Supspace and the Kremlings to the rest of us" said DK.

As Lanky, Chunky and Candy Kong left Hideout Helm, the remaining heroes proceeded towards the Kremling King's lair. As they entered the next hallway, a voice shouted"Stop right there, soldiers! I demand you hand over your banana horde and the Crystal Cocunut."

"We don't have it you doofus, now stand back or I'll have to slam ya'" said Donkey.

"Who's that guy?" said Ness, glancing at the monstrous looking yellow and brown reptile sporting a army cap.

"That's Klump, one of K. Rool's cronies. But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes" remarked Diddy.

"You won't get past me" snarled Klump, throwing an orange gerenade at the group. Link skillfully intercepted with an arrow, while Donkey proceeded to pummel Klump into submission.

The group slipped past the unconcious kremling and entered their quarry's lair, only to find King K. Rool nowhere in sight. Tiny was puzzled"Maybe he escaped in that aircraft of his."

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on that" said a voice. Standing in front of the heroes was Dark Link.

Alarmed, the real Link pulled out his sword"What are you after, Dark Link?"

The shadowy man shrugged"I staged this siege on that lazy ape's home world. I make it my mission to hinder you in any way possible, my other half. Surrender, or you might end up with that arrogant coward over there." Dark Link jerked towards where King K. Rool stood in the next room, no more then a trophy.

"Did YOU beat that lizard?" said Diddy, both awestruck and astonished.

Dark Link shrugged"Don't misunderstand, chimp. Sorcerer Majora wants nothing more then the conquest of the worlds of you so-called heroes. I captured the Kremling King while his silly cronies were busy trying to lure the Kongs to their death trap."

"Enough, time to put an end to this" said Link, charging at his dark side with the Master Sword in hand. Dark Link drew his own blade and drove Link back"Fool, did you forget that I am your evil mirror self?"

At that moment, two shadowy masses entered the hideout, covering the unconcious K. Rool and Klump. Dark Link sneered"Your time is up, there are even more doppelgangers then where those in the Mother Universe came from."

"Oh, Yeah? Banana Slamma!"

Dark Link dodged Donkey Kong's punch, while Sword Primids entered the chamber. Following them were shadowy forms of King K. Rool and Klump. Ike and his companions braced themselves for a brutal fight.

Dark Link summoned a portal, sneering as he entered"Sorcerer Majora is truly mighty, better you meet your defeats at my hands. Even if you gain the powers of the Dawn Emblem, even that silly Ashunera will have no choice but to submit to our regime."

"A Goddess would never bow to you, and how do you know of our objective?" said Ike.

"Save your breath, we have to drive Majora's army out of the DK and Crocodile Islands" said Link.

As the Hylian finished speaking, Diddy, Dixie, Ike, Tiny, Ness, Paula and Zelda engaged the Sword Primids in battle. Tiny sniped at the Primids with her Feather Arrows, while the others engaged the monsters in melee combat.

Klump hurled Orange Grenades at Link as he dodged and fired back with arrows on his own. An arrow hit the Kremling on the arm, which made Klump retaliate with a body slam. Link was knocked backwards, but he stood his ground and threw a bomb of his own at the Kremling General.

Donkey Kong and King K. Rool faced off in a brutal contest of strength. Donkey threw a punch, which the Kremling King dodged and retaliated by charging full speed at the ape. Donkey moved out of the way, only for the large Kremling to hurl his pointy crown at Donkey. The ape had no time to get out of the way before he was knocked back.

Nearby, Link was tiring of his standoff against Klump, the Kremling General's hide was thick. Close to the two pairs of duelists, Zelda dispatched a group of Sword Primids with her magic. Seeing Link at a disadvantage, the princess cast Din's Fire at Klump. The fire singed the Kremling General, giving Link the momentum to fire a bomb arrow at Klump.

DK and K. Rool were evenly matched as they continued to fight. But then, an earthquake began to shake within Hideout Helm. Majora's voice screeched"I'm gonna' burn this place down and all of you with it!"

"Majora again? He's such a chicken" sighed Ness, who had bashed a few Sword Primids aside with his Legendary Bat and blasted more with Psi Rockin'.

Another quake knocked K. Rool and Klump down, bonking their heads. The shadowy masses left the two Kremlings' bodies and formed a giant Sword Primid. Link intercepted as it swung it's blade.

Within seconds, K. Rool and Klump woke. The Kremling King growled"What's going on?"

Klump addressed his superior"We were in yet another skirmish against the Kongs, and you'll hate the outcome."

"Monkey touch, coming through" Donkey had jumped as high as he could, pounded Klump's chest with his feet before jumping even higher and landing on K. Rool's head. Link effortlessly took out the Sword Primid with a few expert moves of his own.

"Let's get out of here" said Zelda, casting a wide-range teleport spell on her allies.

Still stunned while Zelda and her group escaped, K. Rool scowled"Agh! Foiled again! Well, next time we'll get you, your banana horde and your friends, Donkey Kong."

"Y-your majesty, we might want to leave now" said Klump, nervously.

"I know that you knucklehead. To the Flying Krock!" shouted the Kremling King. No sooner had he said that however, the ground collapsed beneath the two Kremlings' feet. The two fell through some newly made holes, floor by floor, until they plunged into the sea beneath Crocodile Island.

* * *

Back on the shores of DK island, Ike's group met with Cranky, Candy, Chunky and Lanky. Lanky addressed Donkey"Well, we managed to snag back the Banana Hoard and put it back for you, DK. How did it go?"

"Same as always, K. Rool will never beat us" smiled Donkey.

"Well? Was that Crystal Coconut helpful?" demanded Cranky.

"Yep, it was great for my jetpack" grinned Diddy.

Ike frowned"So that Crystal Coconut was merely a power source for Diddy's jetpack. Donkey, was there another kind?"

The ape replied"Yeah, we have a stronger Crystal Coconut."

"Any chance we can borrow it?" inquired Zelda.

"Humph, I don't care as long as the Kremlings don't get a hold of it. Why in blazes do you need it anyway?" demanded the elderly kong.

Link explained the situation as best he could"There is an artifact called the Dawn Emblem, situated in a hidden dimension. It holds the power to supposedly banish the monsters we were fighting earlier."

Cranky grunted"Take care that it dosen't get stolen. The magic crystal coconut is kept in my house."

The heroes and their friends went back to the inner jungles of DK island, Donkey went inside Cranky's hut to gather the magic Crystal Coconut. Paula frowned"Ness, I've been thinking. Majora is deadlier then Giygas from what we experianced, do you think we can defeat him?"

Ness shrugged"We might if we get ahold of the Dawn Emblem like Ike said."

DK returned with the artifact, then said"Take me and Diddy with you, okay? We'll help you beat Majora."

"Donkey, will you be okay? I can't seem to bear it any longer with you putting yourself in danger" said Candy.

Candy's boyfriend smiled"I'll be fine, Candy. We'll be back, you can count on it."

While Donkey and Candy hugged each other, Ike addressed Zelda"So what's the plan next?"

The Hylian Princess replied"We haven't heard word from Yune or anyone else yet. Let's go back to Smash Mansion, we'll take a break for a while for sure."

DK and Diddy joined Link, Zelda, Ike, Ness and Paula as they made read to teleport back to Smash Mansion. Dixie joined the six"Can I help?"

"Sure why not?" smiled her boyfriend.

After saying good bye to Tiny, Chunky, Lanky, Cranky and Candy, Ike's group used the triforce to teleport to headquarters. Tiny sighed"I can't help but feel lonely sometimes without my sister."

"They'll be back" smiled Lanky.

* * *

At Majora's lair, the sorcerer admonished Dark Link"You are getting reckless, my friend."

"No more then you, excellency. But with me, the Axem Rangers, and Dark Pit as your commanders, surely our army could still be rendered unbeatable" said Dark Link.

Majora sighed"Well, never you mind."

"Sir" a dark haired winged warrior with a dark tunic appeared"I have stolen what you require."

"Truly? Let me see it" said Majora.

Dark Pit, as Dark Link called him, handed over a purple and orange heart-shaped mask with pointy spikes along it's edges. Dark Link frowned"I watched the Hero of Time's actions, even as I was defeated at the Water Temple. Did he not banish the dark power from the mask?"

Majora smirked"He merely got a taste of what I am capable of myself. Tell me, how goes the invasion of Tellius?"

"The locals are putting up more of a fight then we expected" said a red clad figure, entering the room.

Dark Pit interjected"That is not all. Elibe, Akaenia and Magvell are also facing invasion from Subspace's remnants, and of course our entire army."

Majora stood"I shall restore power to this mask. And let it be known to Link and his friends the true terror of Majora's Mask!"

Dark Link grimaced"We shall see, Ike and Link could still be very formidable opponents."

The Red Axem Ranger addressed Dark Link"I respect your enemy as much as I respect mine. Now, Dark Pit, it is time to press our invasion of magvell."

"You don't have to say it" grimaced the dark winged warrior.

* * *

Finally got this chapter set up. Sorry for the wait. As for Dark Pit, I read that he will appear in Kid Icarus: Uprising, but I don't know too much about him. As a result, I might not have been too accurate here.

Oh, and as a bonus, I set up a poll on my profile. If you'd like, please vote for who you want me to pair Ike with at the end of this fic. I may have gotten a suggestion to pair Mia with Rhys here, but that depends. Also, sorry if there was any OOCness.

I might be hinting at Fire Emblem chapters, but those will come after the next one. That's all I'll say for now.

Please feel free to review.


	8. Skirmish

Another day and another chapter.

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and Super Smash Brothers are products of Nintendo. Seriously, the endings of Radiant dawn wouldn't be so bad if I was part of it's development, and there would probably be a second-generation Star Fox game. To those of you who don't know what I mean, Star Fox Command had multiple endings. The second ending is briefly referred to after this chapter.

* * *

Chapter VIII: Skirmish

Ike and his group returned again to Smash Mansion to find Marth in the middle of a conversation with Yune. The blue haired mercenary inquired"What is this about?"

Yune turned to respond to Ike"I had recieved grave news from Palutena, Majora's invasion is progressing much more swiftly then I anticipated. He has indeed invaded Tellius, but the countries there are formidable enough to not be too concerned about. Magvell and Elibe on the other hand were still recovering from their respective wars. There is also Altea, which is under siege by more subspace remnants."

"What? Does this mean Roy, Elis and Caeda are dead?" exclaimed Marth, his eyes widened.

Yune shook her head"Fear not, Marth. Pherae and Altea are well defended for now, I can sense your friends' life forces still shimmering. More important, have you gathered most of the artifacts I asked of you?"

Ike nodded"We have, and we are making ready to retrieve the Dawn Emblem."

The Deity of Chaos responded"There is one more, an ancient magic staff once wielded by one of your allies, as I have seen. Get that, and the Dawn Emblem, and you can save your worlds."

"Where might this staff be?" inquired Link.

"It lies somewhere in the starry universe of Laylat, the realm which has seen much conflict" replied Yune.

"That's outer space, how are we supposed to traverse that?" said Ness.

"You shouldn't have to worry about it" came Samus's voice as she and Pit entered the room.

"Samus's starship can take us to the Laylat System, if she's willing to let us use it" chimed Pit.

The blond Bounty Hunter interjected"I normally wouldn't do this, but none of us can traverse the galaxy without a ship. I recently added some high-tech lasers and a canon to help defend against potential hostilities, so we're set to go."

Link spoke up"How many people can fit in it?"

"It was built for one, but I could squeeze in three more" shrugged Samus.

"Then take me along" said Link.

"I too will accompany you, Samus. Zelda, Ike, want to come along?" inquired the winged Smasher.

Zelda shook her head"I will sit this one out, some of us need the rest after all."

Ike inspected his clothes before responding"I'm still in good condition, but I won't be as much help out in space. Still, I will go where I must."

Marth sighed as he began to walk over to the portal to his world"This may be selfish on my part, but I have to go make sure Elis and Caeda are okay. I know the chances are slim, but I must protect Altea."

"Paula and I will go with you, is that okay?" inquired Ness.

"I appreciate it, but what if something happens to you?" frowned Marth.

Paula sighed"Please don't underestimate us, our powers will be of help."

Marth shrugged, remembering the potential that Ness and Paula's Psi powers have"Very well, but don't go dying on me."

Yune spoke once more"That settles it, then. Ike, Samus, Pit, Link, once you have claimed the mythical rod, I will meet with you at the Krazoa Palace on Sauria."

"How do you know so much?" inquired Zelda.

"I have my ways, but right now there is very little time left before Majora spreads his wrath throughout the universes. Marth, you should not be so hasty" said Yune.

Marth squared his shoulders"I know, but I can't just ignore the trouble. With or without the Dawn Emblem, I will protect Altea with my life."

"Very well, good luck" nodded Yune.

Marth, Ness and Paula strode to the gate which led to Akaenia. Zelda turned to address Link"This dosen't mean much, but I want you to come back safely. For luck."

The Hylian Princess planted a light kiss on Link's cheeck. The Hero of Time struggled to keep from blushing"Thanks, I will do my best."

Zelda nodded"Just be careful, I'll help keep things in order here while you and Marth are away. Lucas, Kirby, DK and the others here will also help to protect the mansion."

Kumatora addressed Poo"There is time if you need to catch up to Ness, Paula and Marth. I sense a powerful force awaiting at their destination, they may require additonal aid."

"I feel it too" said Poo, rushing after Marth's group.

Link, Ike, Samus and Pit boarded the starship and made themselves ready to travel to the Laylat System. Ike was astonished at the advanced technology within the spacecraft.

"This works on auto-pilot, right?" inquired Pit.

Samus nodded"Yes, but the coordinates within the Laylat System would be quite foreign to it, so I'll have to fly it manually. I asked Master Hand to relocate the portal to the Laylat System to the sky above Smash Mansion, so we don't have to worry about moving my ship out of the mansion."

Pit sat at one of the controls"I take it you want us to help with navigation and all?"

"Correct, just make no mistakes, or I'll bill the lot of you. Pit, I'll instruct you on the Navigational panel. Link, Ike, you will help man the weapons, I've got the steering controls" instructed the bounty hunter.

The four went about seating themselves for the flight. Samus took the time to speak farther with Pit"On the navigational screen, you may eventually see a series of dots. Our current position is the blue dot, red indicates hostiles, and anything in gray is unknown. Think you got all that?"

"No problem" nodded Pit.

Samus sat at her station"Good, just don't let me down, Kid Icarus."

Pit shrugged, not bothering to comment on Samus's use of the name of his universe. The group activated the ship's systems and took off towards the portals hanging in suspension over Smash Mansion.

"The portals look the same, but the ship's scanners should identify the nearest one" muttered Samus, pushing a button on the main control panel. A beam shot at the portal just above the ship, revealing the sign above the portal-Laylat System, Star Fox Universe.

"This is it, gang" nodded Link.

Samus piloted her starship straight into the portal. The group braced themselves as the ship made a sharp jump into the portal, Samus sighed'I hope we're not rejected or I'll blow Master Hand into orbit'.

* * *

At the portal leading to Altea, Ness took a break to contact his mother and sister through a special phone that Apple Kid made for him at the start of the tournament.

"Ness? Is everything okay?" answered Ness's mom.

Ness nodded"I'll be away from home longer, tell Tracy I'll be fine. Is King doing all right?"

His mother's voice replied"Yeah, I was in the middle of giving him a flea bath. Oh, and Pokey recovered from some kind of shock and wants to tell you he's sorry this time. Said something about being locked in a capsule and had some time to think."

The black haired teen blinked, surprised. After a few seconds he said"That's cool, tell Tracy and Pokey I said hi."

"I will, just be careful and remember to go for it" said his mother, hanging up.

Marth, who was waiting near the portal said"What did you talk about?"

Ness shrugged"Nothing important, except that Pokey has apparently decided to be good again, dunno if I believe it though. So Marth, what's your hometown like?"

Marth glanced at the portal"We're about to find out."

"Ness, Paula" called the Dalaamese prince as he raced towards the three.

"What it is, Poo?" inquired Paula.

Poo replied"I need to go with you on this one, we don't know what to expect on the other side of that portal aside from this 'subspace' army. Marth, is it? Do you have a plan?"

"I may be a competent Tactician, but we need to see what we're up against before I can formulate a strategy" said Marth.

Paula nodded"So what are we waiting for?"

Marth's group of four glanced at the portal, prepared to tackle the invasion force attacking the Altean prince's homeworld.

* * *

Castle Crimea's defense team increased with the added reinforcements comprised of soldiers from Daein, which Micaiah and Sothe led. Crimea's soldiers proved reluctant to work with Daein, but Micaiah and Elincia worked to enforce order.

Meanwhile, Titania arrived at Ohma with Shinon, Gatrie and the ten Crimean Soldiers accompanying them to find a terrifying sight. The village was on fire, and some Primids were among the number of dark clad shadow warriors.

"Are we too late, Lady Titania?" asked one of the Crimean soldiers.

The red head replied"No, we just have to save the people and try to put out that fire. Brom, Nephenee and Heather are living in that village if I recall correctly, we must also save them."

"You heard the lady, let's go" said Gatrie.

Titania's group charged into the village to find themselves engaged in battle with Sword Primids. Gatrie pierced one Primid, while Shinon shot two more from a distance.

"Standard Thunder and Lightning tactics won't apply here for long" said Titania, cutting down several Shadow Warriors in her wake as the Gold Knight rushed into the village.

Three of the allied soldiers formed up to defend the Marksman from sneaky opponents, while Gatrie fought two more Sword Primids. The Primids were formidable, however, as the Marshall began to wear down. Just then, the Primids were struck down by two swift dagger strokes.

"Deputy Commander Titania, glad you could make it" smiled a blond woman in blue.

"Heather, thank goodness. Is everyone okay?" inquired the Gold Knight.

Heather turned to intercept a clumsy sneak attack from two Primids before replying"Nephenee took up her lance and is fighting some of the wierd creatures attacking Ohma. Brom nearly got killed by one of the monsters when Meg saved him."

"Let us assist Nephenee, then. Shinon, Gatrie, Heather, follow me. The rest of you keep a sharp eye out for any more of the monsters" instructed Titania.

Titania's group rushed into the village to find the green haired Sentinel engaged in battle with a Greap, which proved more then a match for her. Nearby, the armored heroes Brom and Meg were fighting off some Primids and Shadow Warriors.

Titania swiftly charged on her horse and brought her axe cleanly down on Greap. Nephenee took advantage of the distraction to finish off her opponent. Shinon and Gatrie eliminated the monsters attacking Brom and Meg.

"Titania, Shinon, Gatrie, thanks a bunch. But where are the other Greil Mercenaries?" inquired Nephenee.

"Ike still hasn't returned, Mist is out of action due to pregnancy with Boyd's child. The rest are helping to protect Melior, I came to evacuate the villagers of Ohma to the capital, where they should be safe" replied the Gold Knight.

"Really? That's a relief" breathed the brown haired Knight.

"It's not over yet" said Heather, glancing at the burning buildings. The Crimean Soldiers started pouring water buckets onto the fires to keep them under control.

"Looks like Ohma is safe, but those creatures were nothing like we've fought before" remarked Brom.

Titania nodded"I thought the same thing, now we need to evacuate everyone here to the capital until things settle down. Shinon, can you give me a damage report?"

The master Marksman shrugged"As far as I can tell, there were no casualties, but two of our Crimean allies foolishly got themselves killed defending me from one of the monsters."

Just then, a groan was heard. Titania, Heather and Gatrie rushed to the source to find a familiar sight. Lying on the ground at the edge of the village, unconcious, was a dark haired man in brown robes.

"Volke" whispered Heather.

"What was he doing here?" said Titania.

The man's eyes opened after a brief moment, struggling to stand up and sighed"I know not what those shadow menaces are, but I was in the area when they viciously stabbed me in the back."

"Can you tell us anything else? Or do we need to pay you?" inquired Heather.

Volke shook his head as he managed to stand"I'm in no condition or mood to take money from you. Deputy Commander Titania, I have some information that you can pay me for in the future."

"What can you tell us?" inquired the Gold Knight, skeptically.

The Asassin groaned and fell backwards, when Heather caught him and help him sit down"You're hurt, we need to take you to the capital before you can talk."

"Why do you care? My life is meaningless if I lost my pride" sighed Volke.

"Let's head back to the capital. Heather, do you have a Vulnerary left?" inquired Titania.

The thief nodded before pulling out a jug of medicine from her pocket, Volke took the item and drank it's contents. The asassin stood up once more and nodded his thanks"I will join you in defending Crimea, but only from the shadows, direct combat is not how I prefer to do things. Titania, do you have a eight hundred gold on you?"

"No, but Elincia should have enough for you" sighed Titania, as Heather and Volke got into formation with Shinon and Gatrie.

"Very well, I will await my pay" said the Asassin.

As Titania's group returned to the capital, Heather could not help but comment"You know, Volke, that was surprisingly generous of you. Charging only a few hundred, I mean."

Volke shrugged"Keep your comments to yourself."

* * *

Samus, Ike, Link and Pit emerged from the Smash Mansion side of the portal to find themselves in a large galaxy. Pit examined the stars"Hm, three of those places seem to have some kind of a letter formation on them."

"Fox told me about Sector X, Sector Z and Sector Y in some of his stories about his missions, let's head for the Y area" said Link.

Samus sighed"It's my ship, I'm the one who should be issuing orders. But I will go with this one."

The starship flew towards Ike's group's destination. Pit studied the map at his temporary station, while Ike headed into the ship's hallway to practice a bit with his sword.

At the cockpit, the winged Smasher addressed Link"Do you have a plan?"

The Hylian warrior replied calmly"No, but we might meet up with Fox, Falco and Wolf while we're here."

"Huh? Pit, check the scanner, there is some kind of anomaly ahead where Sector Y should be" muttered Samus.

"My, how very observant" said a voice as a robotic humanoid appeared before Samus's ship through a dark portal.

Pit was shocked as he sensed the speaker's aura"Dark Pit? Why now?"

Dark Pit sneered"Ah, yes, my light counterpart. Majora created this robot to travel the universes and invade the Laylat System. It's not too late you know, why not join me?"

"I'd rather fall in battle with honor" said Pit.

The Doppelganger shook his head"What a pity, thought you might have had more sense then this."

With that, the crafty doppelganger summoned a fleet of phantom ships to attack Samus's ship. Pit scowled"Only Palutena can meddle between the living and the dead, why are you doing this?"

"I don't need to explain to you" whispered Dark Pit.

Samus slammed on an emergency lightspeed panel on her ship's main computer and began to fly the starship away. Ike, startled by the sudden movement on the ship, raced back into the cockpit"What's going on?"

"No time to explain" said Link, pressing a green laser button on his station which Samus had shown him during the flight. The phantom ships were barely fazed as they chased the starship.

"Doggonit!" exclaimed the Hylian, shooting down an enemy ship with a bomb.

"There's too many of them, Dark Pit's trapped us" groaned Pit.

"Not on my watch" said Samus, pushing her ship's engine as far as she could without going into the red.

Suddenly, a smart bomb wiped out several phantom ships and nicked Dark Pit's super weapon.

"What the?" gasped the dark warrior.

Four Arwings and several Wolfin ships appeared and shot at Dark Pit's creations. The dark winged warrior's robot was sent flying backwards for a brief moment before Dark Pit figured out how to pull out of the spin.

Samus slowed her ship down and turned to face the robot and fired a torpedo. Dark Pit dodged and fired back with some stinger missiles from his weapon. Link and Pit took those out, just as one of the Arwings shot the monster's engine.

"Close call, everyone" muttered one of the Arwings' pilots.

"Right on time Falco, are Fox and Wolf with you?" asked Samus through her ship's communicator.

"Don't forget about me, the Star Fox and Star Wolf teams have joined forces once again to drive out the phantom ships" said a female voice.

Dark Pit sighed"I've had enough, this tin can is just not worth it. With Majora's tampered version of the summon support items, I will set a familiar face upon you."

With that, the doppelganger ejected a capsule from his ship and flew away. Pit turned to address Samus"Should we intercept? I've got a few questions for my dark side."

"Negative, it looks like we're up against Andross" said Samus, gasping at the sight of a white robotic face and a pair of hands.

"First two of our allies and now one of our supports, Majora's an insane fool to rely on clones" sighed Ike.

The Andross look-a-like fired debries from it's mouth, Fox and his group had to scramble to dodge him. Irritated, Andross started to inhale the starship. Fox intercepted that with a smart bomb, causing the cloned monster to explode.

The rest of the newcomers attacked and drove off the Phantom Ships. Link smirked"You'd think they'd learn us heroes will never be defeated."

Fox contacted Samus"I gathered a few allies and was on my way back to Smash Mansion when my radar picked up the strange hostiles. Our ships are likely a bit burned out right now, so we should talk once we land on the closest planet, Corneria."

"All right" said the bounty hunter.

The ships flew to a nearby bluish planet, and landed on the green fields a distance from Corneria City. Link breathed as they disembarked from the starship"It's beautiful."

"Guess you can saw that" said a toad-like humanoid, who is one of the Arwing pilots.

Fox approached Samus and addressed the Bounty Hunter"The Cornerian and Katrina armies were faring badly against the phantom ships, but we withstood the unknown enemy's attacks for the most part."

Ike remarked"At least you're safe, who is everyone else accompanying you, Falco and Wolf?"

Fox replied"Leon and Panther are Wolf's wingmen, Slippy and Falco are part of my team."

"Allow me to introduce myself" said the vixen humanoid.

"And you are?" inquired the Crimean hero.

The woman replied"I am Krystal, a former member of Star Fox."

Ike nodded"Nice to meet you, I'm Ike. I was wondering if any of you know of a mythical staff, I suspect it has to do with magic."

"My staff does have powers, but only Fox and I know how to use it. Why, I must ask, do you want to know?" inquired the Vixen humanoid.

Ike explained as best he could about Majora, the Dawn Emblem and Yune. Most of the members of Star Fox and Star Wolf were astonished. Wolf grunted"I'd say it was all poppycock if I didn't know better."

"You're all with us, then?" asked Pit.

"Yes, and it is best that I come on this mission. All of our ships will take formation around your starship, if it's okay with Fox and Wolf" said Krystal.

"I don't have a problem with that, let's get ready" said Fox.

"Yune told me to meet her at the Krazoa Palace on Sauria, wherever that is" explained Ike.

Fox and Krystal's ears twitched at the memory of the abandoned shrine. Slippy piped up"No problem, so what are we waiting for?"

The heroes and their allies made ready to board their respective ships. Samus took a moment to inspect her ship's engines before readying to take off back into space.

Krystal addressed Fox before she boarded her ship"You know, I'm still thinking about our break-up."

"Yeah, I know it was pretty selfish on my part. That's why I was thinking about starting our relationship again if we both survive the war" sighed Fox.

"I would like that" smiled Krystal.

"Hey lovebirds, why don't you hurry it up?" called Falco.

Fox and Krystal blushed before boarding their ships.

* * *

My apologies for the wait. Oh, and that Fox/Krystal scene at the cliffhanger of this chapter was based on the game Star Fox Command. I recently read on wikipedia that the game was hinted at being non-canon in the series, not to mention the endings. Sheesh, couldn't Nintendo at least make a second generation Star Fox game with Fox's son as the main character?

Okay, enough of my griping, and I apologize for the sudden spoilers for ending number 2 of Star Fox Command.

I guess I should edit the summary of this fic, since Ike wasn't in some parts of the story. I may not have gotten any votes for who I should pair Ike with on my poll, but oh well. I'm in no hurry, besides, I could always do a multiple-ending scenario with him if I get a tie vote.

Oh yeah, and I thought for the next chapter, Marth will be the main character. Of course that probably means I should edit the story properties. I also apologize for this cliffhanger.

Please feel free to review.


	9. Altea Under Siege

Anoter day and another chapter in my Super Smash Bros/Fire Emblem crossover. Marth takes center stage in this chapter, though Ness plays a role.

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and Smash Brothers are products of Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter IX: Altea Under Siege

Marth, Ness, Paula and Poo emerged from the gate to Akaenia to meet with a starling surprise. Ahead was Castle Altea, but a purplish vortex was forming above it.

"I can't believe the Subspace Emissary had so many dang troops left behind" sighed Ness.

Marth took a step forward to inspect the area around of the village which lay in front of Castle Altea. Sure enough, the shadows of Supspace remnants and Majora's army surrounded the area.

"Ness, Paula, cover me and Poo from a distance as we cut down the enemies that matter and join the Altean soldiers trapped in the castle" instructed Marth, his hand on Falchion.

"No problem" nodded Ness.

The four headed entered the village area and began to pass through when a group of Bytans and Primids ambushed them. Marth and Poo cut down several of the Primids, while Ness and Paula cast their best Psi spells. One Primid tried to sneak up on Paula, but the black haired teen smashed it aside with his Bat.

"Psi Starstorm!" Poo's Psi power struck down the remaining enemies attacking them. Marth and his group charged through the village, cutting down some Sword Primids and Shadow Warriors as they went.

As they broke through the other side of the village, they ran into a group of mounted Altean Calvery, spearheaded by a dark-haired Cavalier, fighting off a group of Sword Primids. Marth rushed ahead and cut down a Sword Primid trying to attack the dark haired man from behind.

"King Marth? Thanks for the help" said the man.

"Thank us later, Frey. What's the situation?" inquired the swordsman as he took down two more Sword Primids. The remaining enemies were decimated as soon as Ness, Paula and Poo caught up.

Frey replied"The strange creatures we just fought came from that wierd purple hole above the castle, I don't know how. Caeda is heading the defense of the castle, much to Jegan's chargrin. She just can't seem to keep herself out of danger, Merric and Lady Elice are helping her to coordinate our defenses."

Marth struggled to surpress a chuckle, his wife was stubborn at times"What's the situation with the rest of Akaenia?"

"Most of the other countries are having problems of their own, everyone's unable to send reinforcements anywhere. The villagers are afraid to leave their homes for the time being" sighed Frey.

"It's up to us, then. Frey, you and your squad will join my group and we'll save Altea together" said Marth, determined.

"May I ask who's with you?" inquired Frey.

Poo stepped forward"My name is Poo, Prince of Dalaam. It's in another world, my companions are Ness and Paula."

Frey was astounded"Seriously Marth, I don't intend to be a stick-in-the-mud, but they don't look like much."

Ness flashed an indignant look before Marth inerjected"They are powerful spellcasters, you can't exactly judge by appearences. Now let us not tarry any longer, we can't let Altea fall to the enemy."

The group rushed to the castle, which was surrounded by Bytans, Primids and some of Majora's dark soldiers. Marth brandished his Falchion and cut one Primid down, while Ness blasted most of the other monsters with Psi Rockin.

"Right on time" remarked a voice as two more Cavaliers and a Paladin cut through the rest of the surprised foes. Ten Sword Primids attempted to sneak up on Ness's group, when Poo intercepted.

Marth acknowledged the newcomers as they helped knock down more Subspace remnants"Cain, Abel, Jagen, how are my sister and Merric faring?"

"They are directing the defenses from the throne room. You returned just in time, King Marth" replied Jagen.

"King? I mean no offense, but weren't you a prince, Marth?" inquired Ness.

The Altean King shrugged"Yeah, technically, but you know regulations at Smash Mansion recommend that we keep private info like that from each other."

"Look out!" cried Paula, spotting several shadow bugs spreading down from the purple aura that Frey mentioned. Ness and Marth braced themselves, knowing what the shadow bugs were capable of.

Upon landing, the shadow bugs transformed into a giant Marth clone. The clone swung it's sword downward, which Poo and Marth intercepted with their blades. Dark Marth countered with a thrust and lunged at Ness. Jegan interposed, and recieved a blow to the thigh.

"That's it, PK FLASH!" cried Ness, blasting the clone backwards with a greenish flash of light. The doppelganger quickly recovered and swung it's blade at Paula, Ness quickly shoved her aside and got hit in the wast.

The real Marth charged at his doppelganger and stabbed the monster, causing the shadow to vanish into thin air. Ness took a moment to heal his injury with Psi Life-Up.

"Seriously, what were those?" commented Cain.

Marth shook his head briefly as he walked towards the castle"No time to explain, but the monsters we just fought were part of an unknown army from Subspace."

"Subspace?" inquired Abel, confused.

"Again, there is not much time to explain" said Poo, who healed the injured Paladin with Psi Life-up.

Marth turned his attention back to the castle"Let's go, I have to make sure Caeda and Elice are safe."

The group rushed into the castle, fighting off the remaining Subspace forces as they went.

* * *

The throne room of Castle Altea was covered in debries caused by Subspace forces, as a dark blue Cleric held her ground alongside her two allies, a light blue Falcon Knight and a green haired Mage.

An Altean Soldier addressed the dark haired woman"Lady Elice, King Marth has returned."

"About time, we sure needed help with those strange monsters" said Merric.

Paula took a moment to ponder the vortex she saw outside"Call it a hunch, but the siege should end if we do something about the anomaly outside."

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that" sneered a voice.

Merric readied himself"Who's there?"

A horde of Primids, Shadow Warriors and some Greeps appeared before the heroes. Among them was a dark haired man with a black cloak. Marth was astonished"Gharnef!"

"Heh, you fell into my trap. Using the ancient powers of Majora's Mask, I've revived even more shadows of the universes' pasts" sneered the voice, again.

Paula cringed at the dark aura"How utterly evil, Majora's definately on to us."

Ness took a battle stance"Well, they won't last, Psi Rockin!"

The blast from Ness's strongest Psi power blew away most of the encroaching horde of Subspace Remnants, but Shadow Gharnef remained unharmed and countered with a blast of dark magic.

Ness barely dodged before getting himself nicked, while Poo repelled two of the Primids from advancing with his blade. Marth was the least surprised by their opponent"Only the Starlight spell could take Gharnef down. Merric, you still have it?"

The mage nodded"No problem, just leave that joker to me."

Even as they spoke, the remaining enemy horde advanced and attacked. Marth, Caeda, Frey, Abel, Cain and Jegan charged into the enemy horde and attacked the remaining Primids and Greeps.

Paula addressed Ness"The vortex above is seriously suspicious. Ness, think you can teleport up there and neutralize it?"

"I'll do my best, though I have a feeling that it won't be that easy. Poo, protect Paula for me will you?" chirped the black haired teen.

"I will do everything in my power" nodded the Dalaamese prince.

Paula took a moment to kiss Ness on the cheek. The black haired hero flushed as he exited the room and made for the castle terrace. Nearby, Marth and his Cavaliers were surprised by the brutality of the Subpace remnants, but preservered.

"Starlight!" Merric took his shot at the Gharnef clone. The sorcerer retaliated with another dark spell, which Elice took the time to quickly heal. Merric cast another spell, only to have it clash against Gharnef's.

"Psi Starstorm!" Poo's spell knocked the clone back long enough for Merric's spell to collide into it, destroying the Gharnef look-a-like.

Merric acknowledged Poo"Thanks for the help."

"No problem" nodded the Dalaamese Prince.

"It is not over yet!" howled the voice of Majora, as a final shadow appeared in the fallen shade of Gharnef's place. Marth recognized the dragon that appeared before them.

Caeda, who'd taken out another few Sword Primids, pierced a Greap with her lance before being countered with a blow to the shoulder from another one. Marth furiously cut down the Greap before attending to his wife"You all right?"

"Yeah, I just got careless" gasped the Falcon Knight. Elice hurried over to Caeda and healed her before rushing off to help one of the Altean Knights.

* * *

Upstairs, Ness made his way out of one of the tower windows and carefully used his Psi Lightning to boost himself up onto the rooftop. There, he found a series of platforms leading up to the vortex, which is guarded by a group of Shoodows.

"Psi Flash!" The black haired teen blasted through them as he made his way up, boosting himself with another psi spell as he ascended into the vortex. Much to the dark haired hero's surprise, the area within resembled the Subspace dimension.

Before the young Psi hero's eyes, a group of Starmen appeared and fired lasers at Ness. The teen dodged and weaved around the blasts, smashing aside the monsters with his bat as he drove forward.

"Looks like you could use a little help here" said another familiar voice as three Pokemon and a familiar blue hedgehog appeared and caught the remaining Starmen by surprise. A red capped man with black hair accompanied the newcomers.

Ness was pleasently surprised"Red? Sonic? Charizard? Squirtle? Ivysaur? How did you get here?"

Red the Pokemon Trainer shrugged as he directed his Pokemon to scour the area, while Sonic stopped next to Ness"Kanto and my homeworld were facing a serious problem, I guess Subspace wasn't completely gone. I had rushed into a purple vortex to fight the monsters and ran into Red as I made my way deep into this paradox."

Ness turned to face the rest of the purple dimension as he addressed his companions"Marth's homeworld is under attack as well, but Paula and I think the source of this vortex is inside here."

"No doubt about it, let's get this show on the road" said Sonic.

The group proceeded deeper into the vortex, fighting off more Primids and Starmen as they went. The vortex eventually led to a mysterious black fortress with dark purple turrants and towers. Ness was astonished"Is this the bad guys' base?"

"Possibly, but something's off" mussed Red.

The blue hedgehog squared his shoulders"No worries, there. Let's get inside and find the source of this vortex."

Ness's group entered the fortress, which featured a greyish inner chamber. At the center was a flight of steps leading up to another floor. Sonic rushed on up"I'll go first."

The five proceeded up the stairs into another chamber, which featured a purple room with black and red tiles. At the center was a black orb, supported by a small silver pedestal.

"I sense dark power coming from that thing, let's smash it and get out of here" said Ness.

"Think again" said a voice, as five armored figures appeared. Accompanying them was a black hedgehog and a retigiment of Primids.

Sonic braced himself"Shadow, what are you doing here?"

Shadow the Hedgehog grimaced"You walked right into our trap. Majora dosen't want to just overwhelm the universes, but to destroy all who oppose him."

"Well, I say it's time my team introduced ourselves, I am Axem Red. These are my teammates, Black, Green, Pink and Yellow" spoke one of the armored warriors.

Sonic turned to Ness"Things are going to get hectic, let's blast through these punks."

Red held up his Pokemon ball"Now you're talking. Ivysaur, Squirtle, Charizard, help us out here."

The three pokemon showed themselves at their master's call and assaulted the Primids. Sonic darted and teased the Axem Rangers as they attacked and tried to cast spells at him.

Shadow the Hedgehog responded in kind by emiting a wave of shadows, slowing Sonic's speed. Ness turned his attention to the device and cast his strongest power"Psi Rockin!"

The device was shattered in an instant, but not before the Primids got involved in the fight. Some of them turned on Shadow, who gasped"What the heck is going on?"

"You are tied with Smash Mansion, are you not?" said a voice as a dark winged warrior showed up in the room.

"Meteor Blast!" Axem Green's spell knocked Shadow and Squirtle unconcious. Charizard blasted some fire at the Axem Ranger, who dodged while Axem Red smashed the Pokemon.

Sonic turned towards Ness as he saw the area begin to collapse"This was a trap, get out of here Ness. Red and I will slow them down."

"Sure about that?" inquired the dark haired teen.

The blue hedgehog grinned"Not a problem, they can't catch me."

"Don't bet on it, you won't make it out of here" whispered Dark Pit.

* * *

Back at Altea Castle, Marth and Paula fought the shadow version of Medeus the dragon, as it shot at them with it's fire breath. Paula countered with Psi Freeze, which Medeus countered with another firey breath.

Nearby, the Altean Knights fought off the remaining Primids with minor casualties. Poo turned his attention to where Marth and Paula were fighting a dragon and rushed to their aid.

"Psi Starstorm!" The starry spell slammed Medeus, who countered with another firey breath. Marth took opprotunity of the distraction and slashed the illusionary form of Medeus, killing him.

Nearby, the Altean Knights finished off the attacking Primids, though not before suffering injuries themselves. Cain sighed as he inspected his wound"Ha, that's just a flesh wound compared to before."

Elice immediately healed Cain before tending to the remaining wounded. Up in the sky, the vortex seemed to implode as it shrank down to a tiny black hole and vanished. Marth sighed"I sure hope Ness made it out of there."

Paula sighed"I hope so, too."

"Look!" cried Merric.

Ness teleported into view and stopped in front of Marth. The Altean King inquired"Thanks for helping me protect Altea, but how exactly did things go up there?"

The black haired teen shrugged"I ran into Red, his Pokemon and Sonic on my way, that vortex contained an enemy stronghold. The vortex was a trap, Sonic and Red are probably in danger, and so are the rest of us."

"What else did you find out?" inquired Poo.

Ness replied"It looks like Majora's heck-bent on eliminating us, I was told by Sonic to escape while he and Red stayed to hold of Majora's lackies."

"So they've been captured?" frowned Marth.

"Most likely, I didn't sense any vanishing spirits up there, even as the anomaly vanished" said Paula.

Ness sighed"Why did Sonic tell me to abandon him anyway? Deep down, I feel like I could've stopped the Axem Rangers when I destroyed the device responsible for the vortex."

Paula put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder"You did your best, we stopped the invasion of Marth's homeworld and that's what's important. Besides, as long as Sonic, Red and the three Pokemon who were with them are alive, we can save them."

"She's right, and we have more pressing concerns right now. I fear for Roy's homeworld, and then there's Magvell. Right, everyone who's not injured can tend to the wounded and inspect Altea for anymore signs of Sorcerer Majora's army that might still be lurking in the shadows, after that we return to Smash Mansion" spoke Marth.

Ness squared his shoulders"Yeah, I know you and Paula are right, Marth. So what should I do?"

Marth replied calmly"You and Paula can rest while the rest of us secure the area to make sure it's completely safe, I'll have to make a letter to the neighboring nations of Akaenia to explain the situation."

Ness smiled as he addressed Paula"Want to go with me to the outlying village?"

"I'd like that, if it's okay with Marth" replied Paula.

The Altean hero responded"I heard that, I don't mind if you explore my kingdom. But the currency from your world isn't valid here, so I'll lend you some gold."

"Thanks" smiled Paula.

* * *

My apologies for the wait, this chapter is now up and running. Sorry if I wasn't detailed enough in the action scenes, I just didn't want to be too violent about it.

Ike will be the focus for next chapter, and possibly for the rest of the story.

Oh, and as for my poll, I decided I should replace that since I have some idea now for what endings to use in the epilogue. That won't be for quite some time though, since I'm trying to make this story as long as possible.

Please feel free to review.


	10. The Dawn Emblem

Mike AZ 2, here, another day and another chapter. LinkZeldaIke, Cheepsie, Stardust, I understand your opinions, and thanks for your reviews.

I don't have any idea why Link and Ike always get paired with someone in most of the fics I read, it's just something I like since the only endings for Ike in Radiant Dawn besides his solo one are with Soren and Ranulf. Please excuse the spoiler. I'm not exactly a fan of guy/guy pairings unless they are strictly friendship.

I am aware that Ike and Link aren't the loverboy type characters, but I happen to like the Ike/Elincia and Link/Zelda pairings, even though the former wasn't incorporated into Radiant Dawn. Link and Zelda aren't really a pairing, I know, but they're still popular characters. Some feel that Ike and Elincia should've been paired together. I like Link with Zelda, but I can pair him with Midna instead.

How about this? If it'll make everyone happy, I'll just make alternate endings for Link and Ike once I get to the ending chapters. There are still more chapters to do before that, though. I'm sorry if this contradicts your requests, Cheepsie and Stardust.

At any rate, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologize for the long pre-chapter note.

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and Super Smash Bros. are the property of Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter X: The Dawn Emblem

Ike and his group accompanied Fox and Wolf's teams to Sauria, which was located in a frontier area of the Laylat System. Link glanced at the stars while Samus and Pit navigated the ship.

Upon their arrival, Fox addressed Samus via his ship's comlink"The best place to land is on the rooftop of Krazoa Palace. Be careful though, the place may be creepier since General Scales and his Sharpclaws were defeated."

"What do you mean by all that?" inquired Link.

"It's a long story, and we have more pressing matters to attend. Krystal and I will meet you down at the palace" responded Fox.

Falco addressed his leader"Sure you won't need all of us? The monsters we fought earlier could still be lurking around."

Fox responded"No, I'll need the rest of you guys covering us from above, we don't know for sure if the invasion force is still lurking like you said."

Samus, Fox and Krystal landed their ships and exited towards the center of the palace roof. Yune's voice addressed Ike as the Deity appeared"You have arrived, and you have everything you require to retrieve the Dawn Emblem."

"The Dawn Emblem's powers could help us defeat Majora, right?" inquired Link.

Yune shook her head"Nothing is for certain, and I have grave news about some of your companions. Sonic the Hedgehog and some of the Pokemon are captured by the Subspace remnants, despite my efforts to guard against the sorcerer's interference."

"What about Marth?" piped Link.

The Chaos Deity replied"He is safe, and has managed to cleanse Majora's army from Akaenia. Elibe, Tellius and Magvel still need your aid, Marth cannot save them on his own, there are more powerful forces awaiting him. First, return to Smash Mansion, I will give you further instructions then."

"We will" said Ike.

The group returned to their ships and flew to the portal back to Smash Mansion. When they arrived, Zelda and the rest of the heroes that remained greeted them"Welcome back, how did it go?"

"The Laylat System is safe, and we have everything we need to get the Dawn Emblem" replied Link.

Yune appeared before them"Indeed, now is the time to enter the Hidden Temple, the isolated realm between universes."

"The Temple sounded like it was was merely a myth, but I've heard of it" said Pit.

Yune shook her head"It's been kept secret, because of the barrier which conceals it between universes. But the powers of Triforce of Courage and the Triforce of Wisdom can breach the barrier."

Ike shrugged"Sound easy enough, so what are we waiting for?"

"Still impulsive as always, I see. The temple is filled with monsters, and the temple guardian will not relinquish the emblem easily" warned the Chaos Deity.

"Who is this guardian?" whispered Zelda, confused.

Yune responded"It's form is unknown, but you will face great danger in the temple, and you may or may not survive. Even I do not know the outcome of this particular venture."

Link put his hand on the Master Sword for a brief moment before speaking"Nothing can stop us, Majora had nothing on my younger incarnation when Majora's Mask was neutralized at Termina. We are ready to go for the emblem."

"Good luck" nodded Yune.

Krystal approached Zelda and handed her staff to the Hylian Princess"Don't lose my staff, okay?"

"I won't" nodded Zelda.

Link, Ike and Zelda went to the center of the entrance room and made ready to teleport. The two Hylians activated their respective Triforce fragments and the three teleported off.

Peach appraoched the Chaos Deity"What about the rest of us?"

"It is up to the rest of you you to protect Smash Mansion. If it goes down, so does this once link connecting it to the other Universes, good luck" whispered Yune.

The moment Yune left, Mario sighed"She's-a right, we must preservere."

"Majora's forces could attack any time. Samus, Pit, Young Link, I need help setting up a lookout for a possible attack, I don't want Zelda's nightmare coming true" said Peach.

Samus nodded"Will do."

* * *

Link, Zelda and Ike warped quite a ways into the void, passing worlds as they went. Soon, they landed in a mysterious crystaline landscape with an off-white floor and a starry sky.

"This must be it, the void between universes" murmered Zelda.

"I'll go first" said Ike, walking ahead.

The trio marched along, until they came across a group of eight skeletal Stalfos. Link drew his Master Sword"What the heck are Stalfos doing here?"

"Dosen't matter, let's tak them all out!" said Ike, launching a magical blast from Ragnell at the skeletal warriors. The attack knocked down one of the patrolling Stalfos.

The rest of the monsters charged, only to be met with a spin attack from Link's sword. Three of the skeletal warriors survived and charged at Zelda. The Hylian Princess retaliated by unleashing Nayru's Love, shattering the stalfos.

"I have a bad feeling about this, let's move on" said the Crimean Mercenary.

The path led the heroes farther along, until they came to what appeared to be a pristine white temple with a greyish rooftop. A greenish aura surrounded the building, Zelda assumed it was the barrier.

Link took out the Ocarina of Time, thought back to the melody the Star Spirits taught him and began playing the Serenade of the Stars. Not more then a few seconds later, the Star Spirits appeared. Eldstar addressed Link"You wish to breach the barrier to the temple, correct? With the Star Rod, and the rest of the sacred artifacts in your posession, you can enter."

With that, the seven star spriits brought forth the Star Rod, and a glowing yellow energy surrounded the barrier. The rest of the artifacts in Link's bag resonated with the Star Rod and the Triforces before a bright glow engulfed the area. Within moments, the glow faded, and the temple's barrier had gone.

"Thanks, Eldstar" spoke Zelda.

"We wish you luck" responded the star spirit.

Link strode forward, opened the double doors and peered inside. The hallway consisted of greenish walls and a off-white celing. Zelda took a deep breath at the sight as she commented on the inside"It sure is beautiful in here."

"Every rose has it's thorns, don't let a forsaken place like this throw you" said Ike.

As the three stepped inside and wondered into the entrance hall, Link stopped when he heard a strange voice"Yee who breached the barrier into this forsaken place, hear what I must say."

"Huh? Who's that?" whispered Zelda.

The voice continued"It is I, Xenathar, guardian of this forbidden temple. That which you seek, the Dawn Emblem, must not be taken lightly."

"Did Yune know of this? Show yourself!" shouted Ike.

The voice of the guardian spoke"Come if you dare, this place is frought with such perilous dangers that you will be hard pressed to live."

The minute the guardian of the temple's voice faded, a group of Poes and some gold clad warriors appeared. Ike brandished Ragnell"That guy's probably a plagiarist."

Zelda cast Din's Fire on one of the Poes, vanquishing it instantly. Link and Ike charged headfirst into the group of gold clad soldiers, parrying their blades and defeating them with ease.

"Is that all the guardian can conjure?" wondered Ike.

"Let's watch our step" said Link, squaring his shoulders.

Moments later, the three crossed into the mysterious passageways of the forgotten temple. The farthest chamber consisted of what looked like nothing but a greenish pathway leading to some stairs ahead. Guarding it were four armored Iron Knuckles.

"I don't like these odds" said Ike, glancing at the armored figures.

"I can shield us" said Link, casting his version of Nayru's love, surrrounding him and his companions with a blue barrier.

Ike shrugged"It's better then nothing."

Zelda threw a blast of Din's Fire at one of the Iron Knuckles, awakening it. The monster marched towards the three and raised it's axe. Ike and Link X-striked the monster, staggering it backwards long enough for Zelda to blast it with Din's Fire.

Ike launched a blast from Ragnall at another Iron Knuckle, while Link tossed a bomb at the other two. The irritated monsters swung their axes, which didn't faze Link or Ike as the barriers shielded them.

Zelda teleported out of the way before an Iron Knuckle could hit her with it's weapon. Link stabbed the offending monster in the back with his Master Sword.

Ike taunted the two remaining Iron Knuckes as he periodly jumped backwards and launched wave after wave of magic energy from Ragnell. Just as the two monsters thought they had him cornered and raised their axes, Ike slashed them in half with a horizontal swing of his sword.

As the Iron Knuckles vanished in their defeat, Zelda sighed"I guess whoever stationed the monsters here can't make up their own creations."

The three climbed up to the second floor, where they found what seemed to be a lava pit with some platforms scattered throughout it. Link glanced around, then addressed his two companions"I'll go on ahead and see if there is a way to neutralize that lava so you can cross safely."

"Be careful Link" whispered Zelda.

The Hylian warrior hopped platform after platform, making sure to watch his step as he made his way across the lava. On the other side, Link landed on solid ground and found a puzzling keyboard. The voice of the guardian echoed in his head"Hmph, I underestimated you. If you wish to see your companions safely to you, play on this magic keyboard, and the lava pit will be covered in solid ground."

Link hesitated for a moment before approaching the strange instrument. The glowing colors on the keys seemed to indicate which notes to play, so Link followed them.

As the Hylian hero played, the colors flashed faster and Link had to struggle to keep up. Eventually, as he pressed the last note, Link closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

"Link, you did it" called Zelda as she and Ike caught up.

Link smiled"It was no problem, princess."

Just then, a giant Gohma and some gold clad halbrediers appeared and accosted the heroes. Link quickly dispatched the gold shells with a spin attack, while Ike and Zelda engaged the Gohma. The spider-like monster was a tricky opponent as it outmaneuvered them as best it could before Ike brought it down.

"Let's keep moving" said Zelda, spotting some stairs leading farther up into the temple. Upstairs, they found a huge body of water at the edge of a platform. On the other side, Ike saw another platform with double doors leading into another part of the temple.

"Can we swim across this?" said Ike.

Link pulled out a bomb and placed it into the water. To his surprise the item sunk"swimming is a no-go here, there has to be a switch that'll sodlify it."

"I see it" said Zelda, walking to the east side of the room and pressing it down. Instantly, the water turned into ice.

"Can you make it across before you plunge into the bottomless depths?" spoke the voice of Xenathar.

"Let's hurry, I want to beat this guy to a pulp" said Link, rushing ahead.

The three dashed across the solidfied water, Ike and Link reached the other platform first and climbed on. Zelda teleported as the ice began to melt beneath her feet and barely missed the platform. Ike quickly grabbed the princess's hand and pulled her up.

"Thanks, Ike, that was a close one" gasped Zelda."

"The water was probably vapor" said Link, looking back.

The three took a breather for a moment before entering the room past the double doors. On the other side, they found a spiral staircase and began to climb it. Link saw another door as they reached the third floor of the temple"That was too easy."

"You call the traps and the monsters easy?" wondered Ike.

"Let's find out" said Zelda.

On the other side of the door, they came to what appeared to be a huge white hallway with a greenish carpet. The temple's guardian's voice spoke once more"Once again, I've underestimated you. Perhaps this will best you."

With that, two dragons and a giant multi-colored warrior appeared. Link gasped, remembering what Young Link told him one time about his adventures in Termina"It's Odolwa! That guy almost tore my younger self to pieces once."

Zelda and Ike rushed at the dragons, while the Hylian hero fired an arrow at the giant warrior. The monster retaliated with a downward slash, which Link dodged and retaliated by throwing a bomb at the Odolwa look-a-like.

Ike easily took down one dragon, while Zelda cast spells at the other one. The fireballs barely dented the dragon's hide however, as the monster unleashed a breath of fire. Zelda dodged, while Ike came to her rescue by destroying the dragon with a powerful thrust.

Link struggled against the giant warrior, as Odolwa's clone summoned a fire wall around himself and swung it's giant sword again. Link rolled out of the way before slashing the monster's leg with the master sword. Ike turned his attention to the duel and unleashed a magic wave from his sword, which pierced the Odolwa clone's hide.

As the monster collapsed, Link took a moment to rest before the three proceeded across the chamber through another set of doors. The room on the other side contained an altar on the far side, upon which rested a singular white stone with a greenish glow surrounding it.

"I see you survived thus far" said a voice.

"Where are you?" said Link, keeping his guard up.

To the trio's astonishment, a man in bluish robes covering a black shirt and a pair of dark pants stood before them. He had reddish hair and orange eyes. Ike regarded the man"Xenathar?"

"Yes, it is I, the guardian of the forsaken temple. I've looked into your memories and have tested you thus far, now you have one more trial before you may obtain the emblem" nodded the man.

Link sighed"I've had enough of you, why are you doing this anyway? All my companions seek is to stop Majora before he can destroy the universes!"

Xenathar blinked"Majora, was it? Ah, yes, my foolish brother."

"Sorcerer Veck is your brother?" said Ike, incredulously.

Xenathar nodded"Majora and I are the last of the ancient tribe of legend that created Majora's Mask. Unlike the others who only wanted it sealed away, I vowed to destroy Majora and his mask."

"So what happened?" inquired Zelda.

The ancient man replied"The Dawn Emblem, which I created to counteract Majora's Mask, has immense sacred power. I was sent here to guard the artifact, which was used to seal away Majora's Mask, rather then destroy it. Majora himself was also sealed away, but somehow escaped his prison."

"But if you're just testing us, why did you attack us with all those monsters?" demanded Ike.

Xenathar responded"I had to ensure the strength of your resolve and had no desire for anyone else to learn of this place. The Dawn Emblem is too potent for that. Now, enough talk, I will challenge you to one last battle."

The man summoned forth a powerful sword and brandished it, surrounding himself in a white glow. Zelda was taken aback by the sheer power coming from Xenathar"This is no ordinairy force."

Link charged forward and aimed a thrust at Xenathar, who dodged and launched a magic blast at the Hylian swordsman. Ike jumped in front of Link and took the blow, which knocked him backwards. Zelda cast a quick fireball at the man, who cast a ray of light at the princess.

Ike got back on his feet just in time to see Zelda get sent flying backwards and angrily unleashed a blast of magic from Ragnell. Xenathar teleported out of the way and aimed a quick thrust at the Crimean swordsman. Link caught the man in the thigh with his own blade"I'm not done with you, yet."

Xenathar growled and cast a thunder spell on Link. Zelda got back into her feet, transformed into Shiek and landed a flying kick on the opposing warrior. Xenathar struck back, only for Link to land a lucky blow to the older man's chest with a horizontal slash.

"This is the best you can do?" Xenathar unleashed another ray of light, which Link instinctively countered by pulling out the Mirror Shield from his bag and delfected the ray.

Xenathar was sent flying backwards before he recovered and slashed at Ike. The crimean warrior parried and slashed at Xenathar. Xenathar stabbed him in retaliation before Zelda hit their opponent with a fireball to the face. Link took advantage of the distraction and stabbed their worthy adversary.

"Impressive, though there are three of you, you faced me as one" gasped Xenathar.

"Accept it, you lost" said Zelda.

Xenathar sighed as he spoke one more time"On my honor, princess. But beware of the power of Majora himself, it has doubled from the power of Majora's Mask itself. But do you know the true horror? Majora's Mask not only creates dark abominations and inflicts curses, it has the power to rip the fabric of an entire universe itself."

"But why was it unleashed in the first place?" said Link.

Xenathar replied as he began to let go of his life"The man who retrieved it was very foolish to do so indeed. Even if it's power was once neutralized, Majora's Mask itself must be destroyed to halt it's evil powers for good."

Ike bowed his head as he watched Xenathar pass into the void with his last breath"Be at peace."

Link glanced at the gem before him"Now that we have access to the Dawn Emblem, we can stop Majora for good."

Ike strode over to the altar and picked up the gem. Zelda gazed at the emblem as Ike beheld it"We actually did it, let's return to Smash Mansion."

"Right, we'll decide our next course of action there" nodded Link.

* * *

Okay, cliffhanger time. Next chapter will have Marth in it. Oh, and the characters from Sacred Stones and Sealed Sword will be guest characters for the most part.

Oh, and happy easter everyone. I know it seems awkward to say in a post-story note in a story like this, but it is around that time. I probably won't update tomorrow, but maybe the day after.

Please feel free to review. I don't mind anonymous reviews, and I will consider requests.


	11. Unforseen Tides

Another day and another chapter. This one will center on Marth. I know I said I'd possibly focus on Ike for the rest of the fic, but that didn't seem right.

Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. and Fire Emblem were created by Nintendo. Seriously, if I had been part of Radiant Dawn's development, Ike's ending wouldn't be so bad. Circumstances are private, but I wish I could join Nintendo (American Branch) and possibly convince them to do a remake of both Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn. Not to mention have more paired character endings added for Ike, Elincia and Mist in Radiant Dawn.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Sorry to force the pipe dream above upon you.

* * *

Chapter XI: Unforseen Tides

Marth sat at his throne in Altea as his group recuperated from the previous skirmish with Subspace. The castle and town were undergoing reconstruction caused by the battle with Majora's forces.

Caeda, who sat at his side, addressed her husband"So how were things at this Smash Mansion you went to?"

"It was a pleasent experience mostly, I made some good friends there. What about you?" responded Marth.

The queen responded"Well, there hadn't been any major incidents other then the battle with the shadow monsters we fought earlier. Honestly, I wasn't sure Altea could have held up much longer if you hadn't come back."

"It wasn't just me, but I am relieved that you and Elice are okay" smiled Marth.

Caeda blushed"You were worried about me? Well, you need not have been, I'm sure that Merric and Elice would've seen me to safety if needed."

"Marth, I hate to interrupt, but someone just told me that she needed to speak with you" said Merric, who just enterd the throne room.

Marth raised an eyebrow"Who is it?"

"It is I." Yune, the Deity of Chaos materialized before Marth"Ike has been successful at retrieving the Dawn Emblem."

"The Dawn Emblem? What's that?" wondered Caeda.

"It is the very relic we need to defeat Majora" said Poo as he, Ness and Paula entered the room.

Yune spoke up"However, it may still be difficult to save the worlds. Magvel is under siege, and Elibe has just been attacked by a horde of Subspace Remnants. I sense that two of the Axem Rangers from Mario's world are among their number. And do not forget Tellius, though it hasn't been a large cause for concern."

"Majora's invasion is progressing that quickly? That's it, I have a mind to storm the enemy's headquarters with or without the Dawn Emblem" said Marth, standing up.

"That sounds like a bad idea, you might want to think of a different idea. We already lost Sonic and some of the Pokemon" interjected Ness.

Yune nodded"There is still a way to resolve the situation, I will have Ike and his team head for Magvel. Marth, I suggest you use caution, there could be more powerful enemies in Elibe."

"I understand, Roy's homeworld isn't going down on my watch" said Marth.

"What about the rest of us?" inquired Paula.

Marth thought for a moment, then said"You three head back to Smash Mansion to bolster the number of defenders we left back there, Master Hand would be devastated if Smash Mansion were to fall."

"Understood, you can count on us" said Poo.

Caeda approached her husband"Be careful, Marth."

"I will. The rest of the Altean Knights will protect you" nodded the king.

Ness, Poo and Paula wished Marth a brief good luck before linking hands and warping back to the portal which would take them back to Smash Mansion. Marth took the time to kiss Caeda on the cheek before leaving the castle.

As Marth started for the portal, Elice caught up to her brother"Are you sure you won't need more help?"

"I don't want anything unfortunate to befall you or Caeda, sister. I won't be all by myself, just stay by Caeda's side and protect Altea until I return" said Marth.

The blue haired Cleric hesitated, then said"You're right, but at least take this elixir with you, okay?"

Her brother accepted the Elixir and pocketed it before speaking"Thank you."

* * *

At Smash Mansion, Ike and his team headed over to the main hall to check on things. Peach met up with the group"Weclome back, how did it go?"

"We got the emblem, how are things here?" responded Link.

The Mushroom Kingdom Princess replied"I managed to help organize a stake-out and formulated a defense as best I could, but I still worry when I think about what we're facing."

"You needn't worry too much, Marth asked Ness, Paula and Poo to return here to help protect this place" said Yune, appearing.

"Thank goodness" said Peach.

"Come to think of it, we haven't heard from Bowser or Ganondorf, are they part of this?" frowned Link.

Yune shook her head"I don't believe so, but we must consider all possibilities. Ike, your next destination is Magvel, Majora has mostly overrun that continent with some of his soldiers. But Frelia, Rausten and Renias still remain untouched, so you should be able to find help there."

Ike squared his shoulders"We're ready for it, so where's Marth?"

"I entrusted him the task of defending Elibe, but we can ill afford to ignore one world while leaving the other fall before Majora. That is we must take our chances" said Yune.

"We'll do our best, I just hope Marth dosen't get captured or killed" said Link.

Ike scoffed"Don't be a stick-in-the-mud, all right? We are not going to die that easily."

Yune smiled"Your confidence pleases me as always."

* * *

Marth stepped through a portal which opened near the one that led back to Smash Mansion. To the king's surprise, he found himself in a landscape similar to that of Akaenia, which looked like little more then open plains.

The peace and quiet didn't last long, however, as a yellow clad figure ambushed him"Looking for someone?"

Marth brandished his sword and guarded as the figure attacked him. Not long after Marth parried, a group of Sword Primids appeared. The yellow armored figure sneered"You walked right into a trap, pretty boy."

"In your dreams" said Marth, striking back with his Falchion.

The Sword Primids advanced as the yellow figure cackled"Good-bye, you have had the honor of falling before Axem Yellow."

"That's what you think" said a voice, as some of the Sword Primids were suddenly struck down. The remaining Primids and Axem Yellow were astonished and confused at what just killed some of their group.

Marth took the initiative and struck down a nearby Primid. Axem Yellow growled in frustration and fled the scene, as Marth and his rescuer defeated the remaining Primids in the area.

"You okay?" said a female voice, as a woman clad with blue clothes and green hair approached him.

Marth nodded"Thanks, I didn't think that portal led me to the monster's trap. Who are you again?"

"It's me, Lyn. Though I guess we haven't talked much since I was assigned to the combat support trophy team at Smash Mansion" said the woman.

"Now that I think of it, but now dosen't seem like a good time to talk, either. Where are we?" said Marth.

Lyn replied"We're at the north west border of the Plains of Sacae, Isaac and I were sent here to Elibe by Master Hand to lend support to Roy while we fight off the shadow invaders."

"Isaac's here as well? Master Hand has recovered, then?" said Marth.

Lyn shook her head"I do not know for certain, but we must hurry. Pherae is the enemy's target, and I fear that Roy's life is in danger. Bern and Etruia are holding up well though. As for Master Hand, his condition is uncertain."

"Which way is Pherae?" inquired Marth.

Lyn replied"It's south west of Caelin and Laus, now we should get moving."

The pair rushed straight into the League of Lycia and headed south-west from the border. The Altean leader took in the sights as he glanced at the forests and distant towns of Elibe"This place is beautiful, much like Akaenia."

"It is, isn't it?" said Lyn as they ran as far as they could.

Eventually, they reached a town at the border of Caelin where they met up with a certain purple haired mage"Lyn, glad you could make it."

Lyn smiled"Hello, Erk, it's nice to see you again. How's Priscilla doing?"

"Same as always, we came here to help bolster the defense against the unkown monsters attacking us" replied the mage.

Marth interjected"Not to interrupt, but how far is Pherae?"

"Quite a ways from here, but Etruia recently developed a Teleportation staff which warps it's users to distant places. Who are you by the way?" said Erk.

The Altean hero replied"Call me Marth, I'm from a distant country called Altea."

"Can't say I've heard of it, but I guess I can trust you. Hopefully, with the teleportation spell I brought, we can get to Pherae before things get out of hand" said the purple-haired mage.

Lyn smiled"Well, it was certainly good to see you again. Are you coming with us?"

"What do you think? I'm not as young as I was way back then, but I can certainly help out some. In fact, I was on my way to Pherae to deliver this teleportation stave to Lilina" said Erk.

The three gathered into a circle, and Erk took out the new magic staff he mentioned. Marth addressed Lyn"So how are you aquainted with Roy?"

"He's the son of one of my friends from back when I was younger. I heard that Eliwood had taken ill during the war with Bern, I wonder if he's still alive" sighed the green haired woman.

"If you excuse me" Erk recited a teleportation spell, and the staff in his hands began to glow.

"Quick, grab on" said Lyn.

The group took hold of the staff, and they all warped far from their present location. Within moments, they landed in another part of Lycia, where they came upon a nearby castle and a town to the north east.

"Looks like Pherae all right, but something's amiss" mused the green haired warrior.

"Erk, glad you could make it!" called a voice, as a pink haired Cleric ran towards them.

Erk grunted"Hm, glad you haven't changed Serra."

"What's the status?" inquired Marth.

Serra blinked"Oh? Who are you?"

"I'm Marth" replied the dark blue haired hero.

Serra smiled"I'm Serra, nice to meet'cha. The monsters that recently attacked Lycia are wiped out for the most part, but some still remain in Pherae. Roy and Lilina need our help."

Marth nodded"So what's the plan?"

"Serra, Erk and I will defend that village. Marth, you should head into the castle and ensure Roy's safety" said Lyn.

"I wouldn't worry, I heard he defeated a Demon Dragon not that long ago" said Erk.

"I'm on my way" said Marth, rushing towards the castle. The Altean warrior spotted more Primids nearby and cut them down as he went. Another tried to stab Marth in the back, only to be intercepted by a blade.

Marth, surprised, turned to see the newcomer, a man with blond hair and a blue outfit"Isaac, how are things faring?"

The Adept replied"This is no ordinairy invasion, that's for sure. The battle is still waging inside the castle walls, the monsters are nothing like I've fought before."

"I'm sure I know what you mean" said Marth, glancing in the distance to see a group of Pharaen knights fighting off a bunch of Greaps, Shoodows and Sword Primids.

Marth brandished Falchion"Let's help those soldiers out."

"I agree, Growth!" Isaac cast a spell at the nearest Greap, which was instantly torn apart by the vines.

"Thanks for the help" said one of the Cavaliers, rushing over.

The dark blue haired warrior nodded"I'm glad I could make it, my name's Marth. Where's Roy?"

"You know him?" said another voice as another young woman approached after blasting down two Sword Primids with her magic.

Marth nodded"He's a good friend of mine."

The woman blinked"Oh, come to think of it, he told me of his brief time in the Smash Universe, whatever that was. Roy should be with his father, he's busy trying to help him recover from his illness. I'm Lilina, by the way."

"Where is he then?" whispered Marth.

"Marquess Eliwood's chamber is near the back of this castle, why do you seek him?" said an older Paladin, who'd just finished off a Shoodow.

"I just need to see him" said Marth.

Lilina breathed"Glad you're okay, Marcus."

Marcus nodded"I haven't completely lost it yet, Lady Lilina."

Marth began to move ahead"Forgive my impatience, but I must find Roy."

"We've got your back, but be careful. The leader of this mysterious invasion may have infilterated the castle keep" said Lilina.

Marth raced through the corridors of Pherae Palace, cutting down more monsters as he went. Just as the Altean hero reached a set of double doors, a host of Shoodows accosted him.

"Hey, ghost boys" called another voice as a mysterious man with brown hair appeared and cut down one Shoodow with his dagger. Marth cut down two more Shoodows, only to be blasted back by it's magic.

"Meteor" a spell hit the two men, and a green armored figure appeared.

Marth groaned as he stood up"Who the heck are you?"

"Who else? I'm Axem Green" growled the monster, shooting Marth with another spell.

"Forblaze!" another spell wiped out the remaining Shoodows. The brown haired man breathed as he saw Lilina. Taking advantage, Marth charged at Axem Green and literally tore him apart with his Falchion.

"You have my graditude, my lady" said Marth, opening the door and entering the bedroom within. Lilina and the brown haired man entered with him. Inside, a red haired man was kneeling before the bed within.

Lilina called out to him"Roy!"

The man turned around"Lilina, thank goodness you made it."

Lilina smiled"Same to you, how's Sir Eliwood?"

Roy sighed"Still in bad shape, my father's suffering from mid-age crises. Marth, is that you?"

"Yes, it's been a while" said Marth.

Lilina went over to the bedridden man and addressed him"How are you feeling?"

The man sighed"Same as I was a month ago, Lilina. But what was all that noise outside?"

Marth approached the man"You were the ruler of this castle, right? My name is Marth, have you caught word of the enemy attack outside this room?"

"Hm? No, I can't say I have. I can't hear quite as well anymore, but I'm proud that Roy's been a fine leader in my absense. I was the Marquess of Pharae, my name is Eliwood" said the man.

"I see, sorry to hear of your condition, but let me explain the situation" sighed Marth.

After a few minutes of explaining, Eliwood sighed"I suppose I could help protect Lycia, if I were in better shape."

"Hey Eliwood, sorry I've been scarce lately" said the brown haired man.

Eliwood blinked"Mark? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, I've been traveling overseas. I missed the action at the so-called war between Lycia and Bern, I was stranded on a remote island for a few years."

"Heh, sorry to interrupt this touching reunion" said a voice as the yellow clad figure appeared, backed by some Sword Primids.

Marth whirled around, drawing his sword"Your invasion is over, so give up already."

"Not quite, now we will settle this, I am Axem Yellow" said the monster, leaping up and attempting a body slam on Marth.

Seeing this, Eliwood struggled to sit up and get out of bed. Lilina frowned as she blasted some of the Primids"Sir Eliwood, should you really be moving in your condition?"

"It's all right, my illness hasn't completely overtaken me yet" said the older man.

Nearby, Marth clashed blades with Axem Yellow, as the two fought. Mark, Roy and Lilina held off the Primids, as Marth ducked and weaved around the Axem Ranger's axe attacks and struck back with his sword.

"Is that the best you can do?" jeered Axem Yellow, lunging at Marth with another body slam. Marth barely dodged and struck back, only to recieve a blow to the shoulder.

"Mark, you have a spare weapon on you?" said Eliwood.

The former Lycian Tactician acknowledged and tossed a rapier towads the ailing man. Eliwood caught the blade by the handle and strode towards the remaining Primids"You messed with the wrong family."

"Oh?" said a voice as Dark Link appeared.

Roy cut down a Sword Primid and addressed the dark figure"You monster!"

"Oh, please, now's not the time" sneered Dark Link, tossing a bomb. Just before it hit, however, Lilina intercepted with a fireball. Roy charged at Dark Link, who dodged and teleported off"Nice try."

Nearby, Marth and Axem Yellow dueled, while the remaining Primids in the area were wiped out. Axem Yellow growled in frustration and attempted another bodyslam, when Lilina blasted him with Forblaze. Marth ended the fight by slamming his blade down onto the Axem Ranger's chest.

"I underestimated you, I shall banish those two worthless Axem Rangers to the void" growled Majora's voice. A purple aura covered Axem Yellow and took him away.

Marth sighed in relief as he shealthed his Falchion"The invasion shuold be over by now."

"Seems that way, that mysterious warrior was undoubtably part of this" said Roy.

Eliwood stumbled back onto his bed and breathed"I guess I exerted myself. Marth, is it? Is there anything we should know?"

"Yes, the monsters we just fought are controlled by an evil sorcerer" nodded Marth.

Roy's eyes widened"You're not kidding are you?"

Marth explained the situation to his friend. Lilina, Mark and Eliwood listened as the Altean warrior concluded his report. The older man sighed"A lot can happen while one is bedridden like I was."

"Eliwood! Roy!" called a voice as Lyn entered the room accompanied by Isaac and Erk.

Eliwood blinked as he looked at the green haired woman"Lyndis, I'm glad to see you again."

Lyn smiled"It's great to see you again, too."

"Marth, what do you intend to do now?" inquired Roy.

The Altean king shrugged"I have to find a way to protect the rest of our comrades from Smash Mansion and defeat Majora."

"Majora's Mask was no pushover, Young Link told me about it during my time at Smash Mansion. Majora himself may be considerably more dangerous" said Roy.

Lyn addressed Marth"Any ideas?"

"Not really" sighed the Altean King.

Roy thought for a moment before speaking"I think I might know a way to outsmart our enemy before they even find out their invasion of Elibe has failed."

"So you have a plan, son?" inquired Eliwood.

Roy nodded"Yes, I just can't call it a smart one. Marth are you with me?"

"Yes, I have no other course of action except to invade Majora's lair, wherever that might be." frowned Marth.

Roy stood by Marth's side"Even if we do find it, the two of us alone wouldn't have a chance, even with Lyndis and Isaac backing us up. Waiting for Link and the others might not be such a good idea, either."

"Before we get to the point, how are things at the village, Lyn?" inquired Marth.

The Sacaen warrior replied"It's safe, Queen Bern and some her remaining soldiers from the neighboring kingdom showed up and joined the fight against the mysterious shadow army."

"Guinivere's managed to establish diplomatic ties with Lycia, then?" inquired Roy.

"Seems like it" mused Lilina.

Marth was surprised"Roy told me about Bern's hostility with Lycia, how are you so sure?"

Eliwood interjected"The nomadic tribes of Sacae tell no lies, and the plains are where Lyndis was born. Did you know that?"

"No" said Marth.

Roy spoke up"At any rate, like I said, I have a plan. It involves the rest of our comrades at Smash Mansion, a tactical false defeat could catch Majora off guard. Defeated warriors who signed a contract with Smash Mansion are turned into 'trophies' at their defeat if I recall correctly. Mark, what do you think?"

Mark thought for a moment"It's been too long since I served as Tactician to any particular army. Marth, Roy, I might have to leave the strategizing to you, I wasn't trained to help combat the unknown."

"You can do it, Mark. You've helped me and Eliwood in our campaigns during the incidents with Lundgren, Laus and the Black Fang" smiled Lyn.

The former Tactician shrugged"Okay, I'll do what I can do help Marth. Lyn, what will you do?"

The Sacaen warrior replied"I will stay here and help guard Pherae from further attacks. Marth, tell Master Hand that my service at Smash Mansion is suspended for now."

"Roy, I hate to say this, but such a plan worked before only because Tabuu didn't quite expect it. I'm not sure the same tactice will work on Majora" said Marth.

Roy shrugged"Even so, I want to find a way to end the interdimensional war before it gets worse. Another way to do it is to have Master Hand close the portals and channel the rest of Majora's army into Smash Mansion. If we're lucky, we'll find some information as to our opponent's whereabouts as we defeat his army."

The Altean hero responded"Master Hand won't be too happy about that plan, we could pull off a decoy defeat like you previously suggested. I'll have to convince Master Hand and everyone else at Smash Mansion."

"Okay, let's get to it as soon as we can. Mark, Isaac, you're with us" nodded Roy.

"You're going to betray everyone else?" said Lyn, raising her eyebrow.

Marth sighed"If necessary, I hope Ike will forgive me. Besides, the enemy would be easy to surprise if we could successfully pull off this plan, though I'd rather not do that to Ike, Zelda and Link."

"We'll spare those three, asuming they have the Dawn Emblem you mentioned. Of course, unlike you, I will probably die if an enemy deals me a mortal blow. To prevent that, I will re-sign my contract with Smash Mansion" said Roy.

"Then come with me, I'll be happy to fight side-by-side once more" said Marth.

While Marth and Roy shook hands, Eliwood addressed Lyn"Are you sure you won't go with them?"

"It's okay, but there is another reason for me to remain. I never told you how I felt about you, but I knew that Ninian loved you, too. Eliwood, did you ever feel for me?" whispered Lyn.

Eliwood sighed"I am no longer a young man, Lyndis. I liked you as a friend, as I liked Ninian."

"I'm not as young as I once was either" reminded Lyn.

The older red head shrugged"To court another girl at this age, even though Ninian's gone, would be terrible for me and her. I can only fight my illness for so long, but if you wish it, I could spend the remainder of my life with you. If you're willing to start over with me, that is."

"I would like that, Rath's gone too. I would even spend some time with Roy and you when he come back" replied Lyn.

Eliwood stood up and put down the rapier. Before Marth's eyes, Lyn and Eliwood walked towards each other and wrapped themselves in a warm embrace. Lilina whispered to Roy"Why don't they kiss?"

Roy sighed"It's not really any of our business. Lilina, I promise I'll come back after I complete my mission."

"I will wait for you as long as it takes" said Lilina, smiling at her boyfriend.

Eliwood addressed Roy"The fate of Elibe, no, the entire universe is in your hands then. Good luck."

Marth nodded"We'll do our best, your grace."

* * *

Well, this chapter is done with. Ike, Zelda and Link will feature in the next few chapters. As I said, some of the Fire Emblem characters are guest characters for the most part.

Oh, and about Fire Emblem 6, it's in Japanese. And I refuse to patch a ROM, I'm a somewhat religious kind of guy. As a result, I don't know if Eliwood lives during Sealed Sword or not. But in this fic, he does, and I have implied a Lyn/Eliwood pairing here.

As for why I had the characters call Eliwood Sir instead of Lord, that too is because of my respect for a certain faith.

Please feel free to review.


	12. Dark Link Strikes

Good day, another chapter in this crossover is up and ready. This may be the longest chapter yet.

Disclaimer: Pardon the lack of creativity on my disclaimers, but The Super Smash Brothers series and the Fire Emblem series were created by Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter XII: Dark Link Strikes

Link checked up on his inventory while Zelda went to clean herself up as they prepared to head for Magvel. The Crimean Mercenary headed for the Training room to practice a bit. In the outer gardens of Smash Mansion, Ness, Paula, Kumatora and Poo held their vigil, backed up by Donkey, Dixie and Diddy.

In the room with the gates leading to various universes, Marth and Roy emerged with Isaac and Mark. The Venus Adept addressed Roy"It's your first time back here, right?"

"Yeah, it looks like nothing's changed" said the red head.

"Marth?" the blond psychic hero Lucas entered the room.

Marth acknowleged the younger smasher"I just got back, how are things?"

Lucas replied"Smash Mansion's on alert, we set up a defense in case we get attacked. By the way, who's he?"

The red head responded"I am Roy, son of Eliwood. I came here with Marth not long after he helped saved Pherae. Isaac's here too, and so is Mark, he is a former Lycian Tactician."

"Nice to meet you. Did you come here to help us?" said Lucas, hopefully.

The red head replied"In a way, we have a new tactic which should lull Majora's army into a false state of security so we could catch him by surprise. It's a little complicated, and I need to temporarily renew my contract with Smash Mansion at Master Hand's office. Tell Paula and the others I said hi."

"Okay" said Lucas.

* * *

Link spent the rest of his free time practicing some of his basic sword moves until Zelda entered his room at the mansion"I hope I didn't take too long."

"No problem, princess. Where's Ike?" said the Hylian.

"I'm already all set" said the Crimean Mercenary as he approached.

Link nodded"Okay, so now our destination is Magvel. This should be a breeze with the Dawn Emblem."

"We don't know what we'll find there, Link. But anyway, ready when you are" said the Hylian princess.

The three teleported out of the mansion to a unfamiliar landscape. Ike looked around"Is this Magvel? Sure dosen't look much different then Tellius."

"Look, there are some wierd creatures up ahead" said Zelda, glancing up ahead.

"Huh?" said Ike.

The creatures in question looked similar to the Re-Dead from Link's world, only they were a purplish color, and had very little hair. Link drew his sword"I can handle these guys."

"I don't think they're the only ones. Look!" cried Zelda, seeing another monster type appear.

"Let's see how they like this" said Link, pulling out a bomb and throwing it at one of the zombie-like monsters. The explosion eliminated the creature, which only provoked the other monsters to storm towards them.

Ike blasted back another monster, only to be petrified by another distant creature. Zelda through a fireball at another zombie, while Link stood near her. The Hylian hero braced himself as the Re-Dead-like monsters loomed upon them'There are too many'.

Just then, a light spell obliterated three of the monsters. A green haired young woman on a horse appeared on the scene, accompanied by a green haired berserker and a young rogue"Justice always prevails, for I have arrived on the scene. Dozla, Rennac, with me!"

"Right behind you" said the Berserker.

"Whatever you say" muttered the rogue.

While the three reinforcements charged at the monsters from the left side, a light spell struck down the monster that had turned Ike into stone. Link and Zelda took the opprotunity to assist their backup in eliminating the monsters.

"Ha, ha, gets'em every time" said Dozla.

The blond Valkyrie smiled"You bet."

"Thanks for the help, but who are you?" inquired Zelda.

The green haired horse rider replied"I am L'Arachel, agent of the forces of good and heiress to Rausten. The two behind me are my vassals Rennac and Dozla."

"Nice to meet you, we probably couldn't have beaten those strange creatures alone" said Link.

"Don't sweat the details, those Revenants didn't stand a chance. I'm Lute, by the way, and the blond guy beside me is Artur" smirked a purple haired mage.

Zelda glanced at Ike before turning back to L'Arachel"Do you know how to reverse the stone spell?"

L'Arachel grinned"Who do you think you're talking to? I always come prepared."

The green haired valkyrie took out one of her staves and recited a spell on Ike. Instantly, the stone spell was removed"What just happened?"

"We were almost taken out by those strange monsters when L'Arachel and her group came to our aid" said Link.

"I see, well I owe her my life" said Ike.

L'Arachel shrugged"It's okay, though my homeland is having trouble with monsters that I've never seen before. I left with Dozla and Rennac to get help and met up with Lute and Artur at the border of Renias."

"I just need to verify, is this Magvel?" inquired Zelda.

Lute shrugged"What do you think? We're on the continent of Magvel, where are you from?"

"We came here to deal with the monster infestation, we're from pretty far away from Magvel" said Ike.

"Really? That's great. What are your names?" inquired L'ARachel.

"I'm Zelda, princess of the far away kingdom of Hyrule. Link and Ike are my companions" said the Hylian princess.

Lute was astonished"Really? We've never seen you before."

Ike shrugged"It's a long story, but how are things here?"

L'Arachel replied"Grado and Carcino had it rough with some strange shadowy creatures that appeared, but my home country of Rausten is holding out fine. Frelia and Renias won't fall that easily, so I'm not too worried."

"So we're in the country of Renias. Is there a chance we could have an audience with the king? Link, Zelda and I have some information on the shadow monsters and have a special relic that holds the power to help combat them" said Ike.

Artur piped up"Oh, that shouldn't be a problem. Renias Castle is north of here, though monsters are pretty active, so we might run into trouble."

"We can handle monsters, are you coming with us?" inquired Link.

L'Arachel beamed"Why not? The more the merrier, so let's go."

The group proceeded to head north, holding vigil for more enemy attacks. Zelda addressed Ike as they marched"Once Magvel is saved, Tellius will be our next destination. What is it like?"

"It's kind of like Magvel, but without any monsters. In my home world, Tellius is the last continent left, the others were drowned by Yune as a result of her unchecked emotions during a brutal war between Beorc and Laguz. Sounds terrible I know, but that took place centuries ago" said Ike.

"But you left after the war with Begnion, right?" said Link.

Ike shrugged"Actually, I just needed some quiet time and headed for the northern reaches of the continent by ship. No sooner had I gotten to the unkown lands north of Crimea, I saw a portal there. I'd recieved a invitation inviting me to Smash Mansion, which was where the portal led."

"A portal like that appeared in Hyrule, too. Link and I were invited to join the tournaments of Smash Mansion by Master Hand himself, we were surprised to learn that Ganondorf also joined" said Zelda.

"What's this Smash Mansion like?" piped L'Arachel.

Link replied"It's not too bad, the tournaments held there are fairly mild. It's a big deal though if someone gets carried away, so warriors under contract by Smash Mansion are unable to die when defeated in combat. Instead, they are turned into trophies until revived for further tournaments."

"Huh, sounds interesting" murmered Lute.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why are the tribes of your world called Beorc or Laguz?" inquired Zelda.

Ike shrugged"Beorc is a general term used by Laguz for us humans. Laguz are humanoids who can turn into various creatures and back, some of my fellow Beorc call them Sub-Human out of spite and fear. If anyone on Tellius really thought about it, 'sub-human' is not a polite term."

"The worlds are unforgiving in some ways. Hyrule also has other races besides humans who live there, most of them are part human, part something else" said Zelda.

The group proceeded onward until a voice addressed Link"You really don't know when to quit." Dark Link had suddenly approached, accompanied by some Primids, Greeps and Bytans.

"We don't have time for your games, Dark Link" said Link.

The shadow swordsman smirked"Heh, we keep running into each other here and there. I am your shadow after all, Link."

"Go pack your bags, we have a trump card with us" said Ike.

Near the Subspace remnants in the area, a group of Skeletal fighters, Revenants and Gorgons approached. Lute scoffed"These guys don't scare us, even a littel bit."

"Oh? Well, let's see what you're all made of" said Dark Link, brandishing his sword.

At his signal, the Subspace monsters charged. Link, Ike, Rennac and Dozla stood in front of the mages of their group as they prepared to intercept. The rogue winced at the numbers"I don't think we have a chance."

"You're a pessimist, Rennac" chortled Dozla.

Zelda, Lute and Artur cast their spells at the Gorgons, while Ike and Dozla charged into the frey. Link drew his sword and charged at Dark Link, who jumped back and thrust back with his own blade. Link staggered and swung downward at his dark half, who blocked with his shield and stabbed at his light half.

Zelda took down a Gorgon with Din's Fire and saw the Bytans glowing"Ike, the Bytans are multiplying!"

"I'll take care of them" said Ike, unleashing a blast of energy from Ragnell. Two of the Bytans were wiped out by Ike's sword, but the monster continued multiplying. The Crimean Mercenary had to focus on a Greep that snuck up on him and tore it apart. Dozla and Rennac turned their attention to some of the skeleton monsters that got too close and intercepted.

Link darted behind his dark side and jabbed. Dark Link dodged and whirled around with a spin attack. Link was knocked off his feet, giving Dark Link the opening for a jump attack. Link rolled out of the way and struck Dark Link in the thigh before getting up and slashing his dark side with an upward thrust.

Ike took down the Bytans and fended off some of the Greeps, but he was tiring. Zelda sighed as she defeated the last Gorgon with Din's Fire"Sure wish we had more manpower here."

"That bad, huh?" said Ike, mustering some energy to blast another Greep with Ragnell. Dozla and Rennac found themselves struggling with the skeleton monsters and some of the primids.

As the battle wore on, another army approached from the west, consisting of Cavaliers, Mages, Priests and some Pegasus Knights. One of the leaders, a light blue haired swordswoman spoke"Looks like we got here in time."

"As you say, Lady Eirika. But who is the enemy fighting?" said her partner, a brown haired man.

"L'Arachel is over there, the invasion force is giving her group a hard time" said Eirika, seeing Raustin's insignia on the valkyrie's armor.

Back at the scene of the fight, Rennac glimpsed the flag of Renias and turned to L'Arachel"Reinforcements have just showed up."

"Not a moment too late" said the blond Valkyrie.

Link and Dark Link continued to parry and strike at each other as their duel dragged on. Eventually, Link pushed his dark side back with a spin attack and thrust Dark Link. The Dark swordsman staggered as he stood"You got lucky, but I'm not finished yet. If you dare to come after me, the crux of this invasion is at Lagdou Ruins."

"Should you really be telling us?" said Zelda.

Dark Link shrugged"It's not like you can just waltz your way in past the monsters, I have a trump card waiting for you there." With that, Dark Link teleported off.

Zelda was perplexed"A Trump card? I don't like the sound of that."

Link turned his attention back to the fight just in time to see some Cavaliers and other warriors appraoch and engage the remaining monsters in battle. Ike and Zelda helped defeat the Primids as the reinforcements defeated the monsters.

As soon as the skirmish was over, Link turned to one of the horse riders, a woman with light blue hair"Thanks for the assist, but who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce, this is Princess Eirika of Renias. She's the twin sister of King Ephraim" elaborated L'Arachel.

"I can speak for myself, and please just call me Eirika" shrugged the light blue haired warrior.

Link bowed"We owe you our lives, my lady."

Eirika shook her head"You don't need to bow. Anyway, Seth and I are leading a monster extermination group to counter this invasion. My brother requested it, actually."

L'Arachel surprised"Really? Seth, I'm amazed. You and Ephraim seem relaxed about Eirika getting involved."

Seth flushed"Actually, I was hesitant about the idea of the princess putting her life on the line at first. King Ephraim didn't like it either, but Lady Eirika insisted that she join the monster eradication squad."

"Either way, we know where the enemy's invasion point is. My companions and I need to request an audience with your king, if possible" said Link.

Seth nodded"Of course, we pretty much routed the monsters attacking Frelia, Renias and Grado. King Joshua of Jehanna is off with a group of volunteer soldiers to defend his country and Carcino."

The heroes and their allies headed onward to Renias Castle. When they got there, Eirika addressed a guard who stood near the gate"We're back, and the monsters are driven from Renias."

"Lady Eirika, you're all right. King Ephraim is waiting in the throne room" said the guard.

The group went into the castle and straight for the throne room. Zelda and Link were impressed by the structure, though it was smaller then Hyrule Castle. Seth meanwhile had taken the liberty of sending some of the soldiers back to Frelia to ensure it's safety.

"This is where you live, right Eirika?" said Zelda.

The blue haired swordswoman nodded"Yes, I was born in Renias."

The throne room was a simple chamber with two thrones at the far end. Sitting on them was a young man with light blue hair and a regal attire. Eirika addressed the man"We have returned, Ephraim."

The man smiled"Good to see you're safe, Eirika. How are things?"

Seth stepped forward"The monsters attacking the country have been defeated with the help from some of our allies from Rausten and three unkown warriors. Renias and Frelia are safe again, your highness."

"Our new friends are Ike, Link and Zelda" introduced Eirika.

"Pleasure, I am Ephraim. Thanks for the aid you've given my sister and kingdom" said the king.

Link shrugged"My group's meeting with Lady L'Arachel and Eirika was more of a coincidence, we ran into the monsters attacking your kingdom. The reason we came is to cleanse Magvel monsters. What's more, we're after a sorcerer called Majora, who is responsible for the invasion."

"I can't say I've heard that name before, but your explanation makes some sense. The ordeal dosen't really bother me, yet I wondered what was causing the monsters to attack as aggressively as when the Demon King was still at large" mussed Ephraim.

"That's not all your highness, we recently recieved information that Lagdou Ruins is where the recent attack on Magvel originated. But apparently, the enemy has a trap waiting for us" said Link.

Ephraim was astonished"Lagdou Ruins is in Rausten territory. I don't know how accurate this information is, but again I am grateful."

L'Arachel piped up"The Lagdou Ruins is still crawling with monsters, so I'd say that makes sense. I'll send my uncle a letter so he knows we're bringing an army into Rausten to fight the demons of Lagdou."

"We? You're going to help us?" said Ike.

Ephraim nodded"Of course, Frelia and Renias had recently established friendly ties with Rausten and Jehanna. Besides, as Renias's ruler, I decide who's friend or foe. Sir Ike, you and your two companions may stay the night, I'm sure you need the rest. In the early hours of the new day, we head for Rausten."

"You're going into battle? You're the king, we can't risk losing you" protested Seth.

"I appreciate your concern, General Seth. But I have complete confidence in my skill" said the blue haired king.

"Ephraim" came a female voice as a blue haired woman entered the room, accompanied by a blond man.

Ephraim greeted the newcomers"Ah, Tana and Innes. How are things?"

"Frelia is secure, I just hope Joshua knows what he's doing since he's the king of Jehanna" said Innes, curtly.

Tana smiled"With Jehanna and some of our soldiers led by Vanessa fighting in Carcino, our lands should soon by safe from anymore monster attacks."

"That's good news and all, but there are still some left at Lagdou Ruins" said Ephraim.

"How do you know this?" inquired Innes.

Ike explained"The enemy leader commanding the invasion of Magvel flat out told us. I'm Ike, my two companions and Zelda and Link."

"Well, now that we got introductions out of the way, we should disperse and get some rest tonight" said Ephraim.

"Do we really have time for a break right now?" wondered Link.

Zelda replied"Yes, I'm feeling a bit tired myself."

Link nodded"As you wish."

* * *

At Dawn the next day, Ike's group and their allies readied themselves to march for Lagdou Ruins. Eirika, Ephraim, Lute, Artur, L'Arachel, Dozla, Rennac, Seth, another blond Cavalier and a red headed Halberdier stood by with some Frelian soldiers.

"You ready for this?" said Ephraim.

Ike nodded"Yeah, but who will lead Renias without you?"

"The nobles and Innes can handle the everyday stuff, I made sure no one objected" said Ephraim.

Eirika smirked"I can only imagine what your form of persuasion is, brother."

Seth addressed Ike"Two more of our allies: Franz and Amelia have joined our monster eradication team along with some of Frelia's finest. Rausten is about a half-day away, and it may another day to reach Lagdou itself."

"General, I spotted an old highroad south east of our location" interjected a voice as two more Cavaliers approached.

"Forde, Kyle, how was the patrol?" inquired Franz.

Kyle replied"The highroad cuts eastward to Lagdou, or so it looked when Forde and I checked it out."

Ephraim grinned"Excellent, it'll cut our travel time in half. All right, everyone move out. Oh, and Forde, if I find that you lied, I'm afraid I'll have you reduced in rank."

"Rats" muttered the red armored Cavalier.

The heroes strode along through the route Forde discribed. Zelda glanced at the scenery as they went"When you take a good look at it, Magvel really is beautiful."

"So it seems, its really not that different from Tellius. Zelda, what's your hometown like?" said Ike.

Zelda sighed"The fields are simply georgious, probably since our worlds seem to have the same medieval setting for the most part."

Link shrugged"I heard that some universes have technology far beyond us, we only can experience so much with the simulations back at Smash Mansion."

A day passed before the heroes found themselves near an eerie ruin nearly surrounded by a poisonious swamp. Ike was astonished"Who'd live here in a place like that?"

"No idea, these ruins are quite old" said Ephraim.

Ike and his friends proceeded east into the ruin. Zelda could not help but shudder"This place is creepy."

"Looks that way, but we're fine if we stick together" said Eirika.

As they proceeded through the grounds and to the ruins interior, a voice spoke"Funny you should show up with an army, I have my own numbers at hand."

"Dark Link?" wondered Zelda.

The voice replied"Yes, Majora has granted his chosen commanders with special abilities. Link, I dare you to come meet me at the deepest chamber of these ruins, You're in for quite a fight."

Ike sighed"That coward, what is he up to?"

As he spoke, a horde of Sword Primids, Bytans, Revenants and Skeleton Monsters appeared. Ephraim addressed his allies as he drew his lance"Split up and secure the grounds, we'll also need someone to infilterate the inner ruins and find the source of that voice."

"Ike and I should go. Zelda, stay with Ephraim, he'll keep you safe" said Link.

"You're not going after him alone" protested the Hylian Princess.

Eirika interjected"Besides, the inner ruins might just be as dangerous, I'm coming along. Seth, Amelia, Franz, come with us."

"At your beck and call, my lady" said the Silver Knight.

Ephraim nodded"The rest of us will keep the rest of those boneheaded monsters busy. Eirika, don't go dying on me."

"You be careful too, Ephraim" said the light blue haired princess.

Eirika, Ike and their group faced the entrance to the inner ruins and charged ahead. Several Sword Primids attempted to block their path, only to be cut down. Ephraim and his group remained outside the ruins to hold off the other monsters.

"Will the others be okay?" wondered Zelda.

Eirika nodded"I think so."

"Let's stay alert" said Ike.

The group headed deeper into the ruins, fending off monsters here in there as they traveled. Upon the fifth floor, they came upon a spider monster and some Stalfos.

"I hate bugs" muttered Zelda.

"Don't tell them that" said Franz, cheekily.

The Stalfos lunged at the group, only to be intercepted by Ike, Franz and Seth. Eirika, Link and Amelia attacked the giant spider, which retaliated with it's teeth. Eventually the monsters were brought down, only to be replaced by Sword Primids. Seth and Franz tore through the primids with Link backing them up.

"This is really starting to heat up" breathed Amelia.

"We must have gotten far into the ruins, we're probably at the back of it by now" said Zelda.

"How do you figure that?" inquired Amelia.

The Hylian princess replied"I sense dark energy from the room up ahead."

Link strode forward"Dark Link is going to regret showing his face."

The final chamber was large, as it appeared when the group enered the room. It was a well lit area. Ike looked around"Is this the deepest chamber?"

"Very observant, Crimean Mercenary" came Dark Link's voice as the shadowy swordsman approached.

"Think you can take on all of us?" said Ike.

Dark Link's eyebrows narrowed"I told you, I have a trump card. Behold!"

A dark portal suddenly appeared, unleashing a horde of Primids, Bytans, Shoodows, and Shaydes. Following them was the shadowy form of a Twitlit, Zelda was astonished"Zant?"

"He cannot hear you, this is merely a copied version. In fact, you would almost be amazed at how resurrected creatures can fight" sneered Dark Link.

Link pulled out his sword"You won't defeat us, even with Majora's army."

"Go ahead, the portal unleashes new monsters as you defeat them. It's been nice knowing you, Link. Then again, no it hasn't" sighed the dark swordsman.

Seth stepped in front of his allies"I will give it my all to protect Magvel. I will not let this abomination continue."

"Dark Link, is it? We won't allow you to do further harm to the people of Magvel" challenged Eirika.

Shadow Zant unleashed his magic on the group. Zelda retaliated with Nayru's Love and Din's Fire. The shadow monster unleashed a fire attack, which Ike quickly shielded Zelda from.

"Are you okay, Ike?" inquired Zelda.

"I'll be fine, let's take this guy down" replied the Crimean hero.

Link charged at his dark counterpart while Seth, Eirika, Franz, and Amelia attacked the Subspace forces. Dark Link held up his shield as Link's blade bounced off it and retaliated with a thrust. Link dodged and jabbed the Master Sword at his dark counterpart, Dark Link jumped out of the way and launched a spin attack.

Zelda and Ike fought Zant's shadow as it fired another laser beam before transforming into the shadowy form of a dark knight clad in black armor. Ike scoffed"Zelgius? Majora's a plagiarist!"

The illusionary Black Knight charged at Ike with it's blade. The Crimean swordsman blocked an oncoming slash and slammed the flat of his sword on the monster's thigh. Annoyed, Zant tranformed into a massive skeletal figure with a silver mask.

"How can this be? From what I heard, the real Zant couldn't do that" whispered Zelda.

Just then, Ike's pocket began to glow"Huh? The Dawn Emblem."

"It must be resonating with the dark portal" said Zelda.

Ike jumped backward as the monster launched a fireball and pulled out the Dawn Emblem, which now glowed a radiant yellow. From where he dueled with Link, Dark Link's eyes widened"What the heck?"

Before Zelda and Ike's eyes, the emblem unleashed a greenish aura of pure magic and vaporized the Zant rip-off, along with it's other forms. The Subspace remnants were also effected as the magic struck them down.

"What is that?" gasped Eirika.

"The Dawn Emblem, a relic which contains sacred magic that makes evil retreat" said Zelda.

"Big deal, I can still best you" growled Dark Link, lunging at Ike. Link caught him from behind with a spin attack, prompting the dark warrior to dart back in front of Link and attempted to stab him. The Hylian hero dodged and countered with an upward slash.

Zelda cast Din's Fire at Dark Link, while Eirika and Seth braced themselves for another monster attack from the portal. Amelia and Franz had tired out after wiping out several Primids.

Dark Link dodged the fireball and lunged at Zelda. Ike caught him with an Aether slash, which Dark Link countered by slashing at the Crimean's back. Ike turned around and brandished the Dawn Emblem as Dark Link slashed downward at him. The dark blade bounced off the emblem, which glowed a strong light.

"Back to where you belong" whispered Link, pulling out his bow and firing a light arrow at his dark twin. Dark Link barely moved when the arrow struck him, and the emblem blasted another aura of magic at the dark portal.

"Dark Link, I'm afraid you are to suffer the same fate as Axem Yellow and Green" came Majora's voice.

Dark Link scowled"Give me another chance, you know what may happen if you banish all your failures?"

Majora sneered"Ah, true, but what will you do you worthless shadow?"

Dark Link angrily charged at the closing portal, even as the light arrow's magic started to consume him. Ike held up the Dawn Emblem, which unleashed a aura of light which covered the room. The heroes shielded their eyes as the light spread throughout the ruins, not daring to move until it disappated.

"It's over, right?" said Eirika.

Link looked around"It appears to be, Dark Link is out of my hair."

"Majora's Mask wields great power, I would not be surprised if he decides to revive your shadow once more, Link" said the Hylian princess.

"We'll be ready for them" said Ike, still holding the now-dormat emblem.

Link nodded"Right, let's head outside and see how the others are doing."

The group turned and filed from the ruins, pausing to help Amelia and Franz recover. The yellow armored knight sighed"Man, that was quite a skirmish."

"No kidding, least we halted the invasion" said Amelia.

Once the group got outside, they saw Ephraim's group recovering from their battle with the monsters outside. Eirika breathed a sigh of relief to see her brother moving about, helping to distribute vulneraries to the injured.

"Franz, glad you're still in one piece" Ford greeted his brother.

The yellow armored knight nodded"Yeah, the monsters were too easy."

Ephraim approached Ike's group"I was starting to worry, even as we fought the monsters out here. Three of the Frelian soldiers are dead, and there are several left. Lute, Artur and the others were relatively unharmed."

"We stopped the source of the invasion, so now what?" wonderd Eirika.

The king replied"We should return to Renias. Oh, and I saw a flash of light from the ruins earlier, which struck down the rest of the monsters we were fighting."

"That was the Dawn Emblem, it is imbued with powerful magic" said Zelda.

"I see, impressive. I'd be careful so it dosen't fall into the wrong hands" said Ephraim.

Ike shrugged"I don't think that will happen."

"Ike, once we head back to Smash Mansion, what's next?" said Link.

The Crimean Mercenary thought for a moment, then said"I have to return to my home world, eventually. I'm worried about Mist and the other Greil Mercenaries."

"We'll do this together, but for now we might have to rest" said Zelda.

* * *

At Majora's lair, Axem Red, Pink and Dark Pit approached their boss. The dark angel warrior spoke"Five of us are left, Dark Link failed to destroy Link."

"It is of no consequence, I'm already making sure he will not fail me again. I'm niping this in the bud, I am planning to sic a dark version of the Fierce Deity on Link as soon as they reach Tellius to try and stop our army there" sneered the sorcerer.

Axem Red was puzzled"Wasn't Dark Link destroyed just minutes ago?"

Majora replied"Link merely banished him into the void, which I will bring him back from. Magvel, Akaenia and Elibe have foiled my invasion, but I will soon have Tellius in my grasp."

"If you have a plan, tell us. Otherwise-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, Axem Pink. Now, a full scale invasion of the Smash warriors' base is nigh. The remaining warriors there will never know what hit them" said Majora.

"You want the rest of us to lead?" inquired Axem Red.

Majora calmly replied"Go ahead, this will prove to be quite entertaining. Mwa, ha, ha, ha."

* * *

This chapter is now offically done. Twelve chapters seems a bit short so far, no? I'll try to expand on it as much as possible.

I'll settle for pairing Ike with Elincia, but I could still do the multi-ending thing if you want me to. I know that Samus/Pit and Mario/Peach interactions are scarce so far, but I'll get to that eventually.

As for Eliwood, Ephraim, Eirika and Seth, they're guest characters and they'll be in the eventual ending. But if you want me to use them again in a future chapter before that, please let me know through PM or review.

Please review if you'd like.


	13. Marth and Roy's Gambit

Another chapter coming right up, sorry to make you wait. At this rate, I could get this fic done around Tuesday or Wednesday at the latest.

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem, Super Smash Brothers and all characters, locations etc. are created by Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter XIII: Marth and Roy's Gambit

The Altean swordsman, Marth and his companions headed for the master chamber at the top floor of Smash Mansion. As they got there, a voice spoke"Marth, you returned. Roy, is that you?"

"It is, master. Have you fully recovered?" said Roy.

A disembodied gloved hand approached"I awakened just now, I have witnessed the treachery of Shadow the Hedgehog in my sleep. Then, there is King Bowser and Ganondorf, no?"

"Actually, we don't know if any of the 'resident villains' were involved. I've returned to inform you of Sorcerer Majora and the Subspace Remnants" replied the Altean warrior.

Isaac spoke up"It's a long story, but the mysterious shadow army has great numbers. Roy here intends to have everyone here trophilized on purpose to make Majora think they're dead."

"Ah, that was King Dedede's ploy when Tabuu commanded the Subspace forces, wasn't it? I suppose that could work, but you two alone can't pull this one off" sighed Master Hand.

"Yeah! What you said brother!" shouted a voice as another disembodied figure appeared.

"Crazy! Where've you been you simple-minded buffoon?" demanded Master Hand.

Crazy Hand shrugged"Ah, such harsh words, bro. I didn't want to get involved in the whole mess with Subspace, so I bolted."

Roy interjected"Not to interrupt, but I need to sign back in."

"Really? Oh, how swell, underrated hero" jeered Crazy Hand.

Master Hand slapped Crazy in annoyance before addressing Roy"Just put your name on the parchment on my desk, that's how I keep track of registered fighters in the mansion."

Marth's group went to the desk to glance at a parchment with names signed onto them. Roy squared his shoulders, took a quill and wrote his name on a blank space. Instantly, a glow surrounded him for a second.

"All right, let's go" said Marth.

* * *

Below Master Hand's office, Samus and her group had joined the defenses at Smash Mansion. As she, Fox and Pit patrolled a section of the first floor hallway, the room seemed to shake, as an explosion was heard outside. Samus was astonished"What the heck was that?"

"Let's check it out" said Pit, racing to the entrance hall. The three ran out of the mansion's front door and into the gardens, where a large purple vortex greeted them. Greaps, Shoodows, Bytans, Primids and Shadowy warriors exited the portal.

"PSI Starstorm!" A blasted wiped out some of the monsters, but more poured out. Following them was Dark Pit and three armored warriors. The mass of Subspace monsters seemed to flow until there were dozens surrounding the vortex.

"Samus! Pit" called Poo's voice as his group rushed to their fellow heroes' defense.

Pit drew his bow"Pitoo! What are you doing?"

"I was just working for Majora's army for the heck of it, the sorcerer was very convincing. And I believe I told you before not to call me 'Pitoo'!" yelled the dark haired warrior.

Just then, Peach and Mario raced out of the mansion. The Mushroom Kingdom princess addressed Samus"There's more trouble, Marth is up to something that's beyond me. He just trophilized Snake and Lucario!"

"What? He's turning on his own allies?" whispered Samus, appalled.

"Even better for us, not that I care" said the red clad warrior.

"Banana Slamma!" Donkey Kong charged at the horde of Subspace remnants. Ness, Paula, Poo, Kumatora, Dixie and Diddy joined the battle.

The red clad fighter snarled"Now Axem Black, strike down the defenders out here. Axem Pink, you're with me."

"Axem Red? I don't-a believe it" said Mario.

Axem Red glanced at him"The Axem Rangers are nearly indestructable, yet Yellow and Green were permanently destroyed. Now, I will have my revenge on you for my defeat!"

Samus shot a barrage of missiles at the two Axem Rangers, who dodged out of the way. Mario and Peach rushed into the subspace horde to help Donkey's group, as they found themselves surrounded by the mass of Subspace Remnant fighters.

"We should fall back and draw them into the corridors of the mansion" said Pit.

The bounty hunter sighed"I hate to abandon our allies, but I guess we have no choice."

The pair ran back into the mansion, where Lucas was cowering behind a pillar by the entrance. Claus attempted to encourage him"Lucas, you have to stop cowering, we have to protect our allies outside."

"I know, but I'm scared" said the younger brother.

Two dark arrows rang into the room and shot Lucas and his brother. Samus turned to see them turned into trophies"Blast!"

"You'll pay for that, Pitoo!" yelled the winged smasher.

Dark Pit flew into the room and fired an arrow at Samus. The bounty hunter dodged while Pit shot an arrow back at his dark counterpart. Dark Pit was about to fire another arrow when Marth barged into the chamber"Samus, Pit."

"Just in time" said the bounty hunter.

Dark Pit fired an arrow at the Altean Prince, who retaliated by jumping over the arrow and bringing Falchion down on the dark fighter. Dark Pit staggered from the blow and said"Pit, this isn't over!"

"Thanks for the help, Marth" said Pit.

The Altean warrior was silent"I didn't come just to save you, Roy and I have a plan to save the other smashers before they are crushed by Majora's army. Samus, I know this must hurt, but Roy believes that we can prevent our destruction by turning the others into trophies. But I can see I was too late to save Donkey and Ness's group."

"What's the meaning of this? I can't let you do that!" snapped Pit.

Dark Pit stepped back a little"I see, you intend to defeat yourselves on purpose. Maybe I'll help a little."

Samus pointed her gun at Marth as he pointed his sword at the blond bounty hunter"I can't believe you, tell me this is all a joke. I will have no mercy if you really want to betray us."

"My apologies, but I won't allow anyone to be enslaved or killed" whispered Marth, striding towards her.

Samus fired a laser at Marth, who dodged aside and thrust his blade at the bounty hunter. Samus jumped backward and countered with a charged energy ball shot. Marth dodged that and thrust at the bounty hunter, who dodged and fired another barrage of missiles.

Dark Pit swung his blade at his light counterpart, who countered by dodging and shooting an arrow. Dark Pit dodged and fired an arrow of his own, Pit rolled out of the way and shot back, his arrow barely nicking Dark Pit in the shoulder.

"It's not nice to fight your friends" sneered a voice as Axem Red entered the room, followed by Axem Pink, a large group of Sword Primids and a few Bytans. Master Hand and Crazy Hand flew in shortly after, dropping a series of bombs on the four combatants. Samus bit on her lip to keep from cursing.

Master and Crazy Hand attempted to smash Marth and Samus between them, when they dodged. Pit and Dark Pit struck at Crazy Hand, inflicting a blow with their blades. Master Hand fired some bullets at Samus, who dodged and fired back with a laser ball.

"Marth, hold on!" Roy entered the room, just as a blast of fire struck Axem Pink from behind.

Cringing, the pink Axem Ranger groaned"My makeup's running."

"Change Brands!" shouted Axem Red, turning to face the newcomers.

Roy charged at Axem Red, brandishing the Sealing Sword. Axem Red dodged and struck back with his axe, which the Lycian hero countered with a thrust. A voice spoke"Ha, you're just in over your head." Before Samus's eyes, the speaker was a green shelled yellow koopa with a reddish mane, behind him was Mario and Peach.

"Mario, Peach, are the others okay? What's Bowser doing here?" called Samus.

Peach sighed"It was a disaster, the kongs just got captured by Axem Black. Kumatora and Poo rushed into the portal to save them, but it closed as they went in. Mario and I would've gone too if Bowser hadn't shown up. Also, I'm afraid that Ness got trophilized while Paula was trying to fight off some Primids."

"Funny you should mension that, Ness got zapped by me, I teleported him and Paula to the top floor. The blond girl has just been turned into a trophy as well" jeered Crazy Hand.

"Another traitor, what the heck is going on?" seethed Samus.

Bowser turned to intercept a group of sword Primids, while a group of Fire Primids entered the room and set the area ablaze. Marth angrily attacked the Fire Primids, while Roy joined Bowser, Peach and Mario in fighting off Axem Red.

Roy took down some Primids before turning his attention to Pit and Dark Pit"You're going on."

"Oh yeah?" said Pit, charging at the Lycian Swordsman. Roy skillfully slammed the flat part of his blade on the winged smasher, resulting him in turning into a trophy.

"Interesting tactic, knocking your own allies out like this. Well, you still have to deal with me" Dark Pit slashed at Roy, who dodged and countered with a thrust. Dark Pit dodged and was about to shoot another arrow when a bolt of lightning struck him.

Samus turned to see the smasher who cast the lightning, a yellow mouse-like Pokemon"Pikachu, you're all right." Kirby, Meta-Knight and King Dedede rushed into the fray, having dispatched a large group of Bytans that accosted them.

Master Hand sighed and addressed his counterpart"Time to really get involved."

"I hear you, brother!" responded Crazy.

"What are you doing?" said Samus, still shocked at the turn of events.

Master and Crazy Hand rose to the celing and began to glow with magic as they pointed their fingers at each other. Below, Marth and Roy fought off the Subspace Remnants and struck Bowser in the back. The koopa king was transformed into a trophy figure.

"Okay, that's it" muttered Samus, cocking the canon on her power suit before launching a barrage of missiles and an occasional laser ball at the Subspace Remnants. Pikachu pitched in with bolts of thunder and charged headfirst at Axem Pink. The pink Axem Ranger dodged and attempted a clumsy swing at the mouse pokemon.

"Meta-Knight, were there any other smashers in the mansion?" inquired Marth as he slashed down a Primid.

The masked smasher sighed as he beat back some Primids with a flurry of slashes"Olimar and Game and Watch were trophilized by some Shoodows, I do not know if anyone else is okay besides my group."

"Dang" cursed Samus as she gunned down several more Subspace monsters. Pikachu, Mario and Peach continued to struggle against the Primids at the bulk of the invasion force, while Roy and Axem Red dueled fiercely. Isaac slashed at some of the shadow soldiers, casting a Psynergy spell here and there.

Above the chaos, Master Hand and his counterpart finished charging up before throwing down lasers at the mass of Subspace remnants. At the last laser strike, the two flew down and smashed groups of primids between them.

Axem Pink charged at Peach, who dodged and retaliated with a jump kick. A bomb exploded into the battleground and struck King Dedede. Axem Black had joined the fight, tossing another bomb at Mario. The short hero dodged and leapt upward to land on Axem Black. Axem Black staggered back and swung his axe.

Roy managed to knock Axem Red back and cut down some Primids that attempted to interfere with his duel. Nearby, Fox fought back some of the Bytans while dodging counter blasts from Shoodows. Falco, Wolf, Krystal and Slippy joined the battle, having defeated some Bytans on the second floor of the mansion.

Master Hand was tiring rapidly, he had blasted most of the Subspace remnants as best he could without hitting his own smashers. Crazy Hand kept on going until he found himself floating to the ground"For pete's sake, these guys don't give up."

Marth defeated the last of the Sword Primids before turning to help Mario fight Axem Black, as the monster tossed bomb after bomb and got in some quick strikes at the Smashers. Roy and Peach fought the other two Axem Rangers while the other heroes kept the Subspace remnants off their backs.

Master Hand curled itself into a fist and glowed with more magic energy. Crazy Hand floated upward to it's brother and connected to the magic on the opposite entity. Before Marth realized it, the two hands let out a burst of magic energy, which spread all across the room. The heroes and remaining villains shut their eyes to shield themselves from the magic burst.

The Altean warrior shielded his eyes until the glow subsided to find the Subspace monsters destroyed and most of the other smashers trophilized. Dark Pit and the remaining three Axem Rangers recovered from the blast to see the battle ended.

"How did they do that?" mussed Roy.

Axem Red snorted"Who cares? That was all those pitiful puppets could do. What a waste."

"I don't think so" said Marth.

"You two are the only ones left here, sucks for you" jeered Dark Pit.

"They are not the last active fighters here" said Isaac, casting Ragnarok. The summoned blade struck down Axem Black"Gah! My shades are broken... System malfunctioning..."

A purple wave of energy blasted into the room, throwing Roy and Marth backward. Isaac glanced towards the source, a dark clad man"What the? Majora?"

"Yes, and I baited Master Hand and it's counterpart into unleashing a blast of magic which nearly rivals Tabuu" said the man.

"How did you know about Tabuu?" said Marth.

Majora sneered"Heh, he too was created by the dark power of my mask, but now is enough. With most of your allies fallen, you will now surrender to me."

"We'll never surrender to you" said Peach as she and Mario stood at Marth's side, having survived the magic blast.

"Ah, I fear you have no chioce, your numbers are few. Your base has been nearly purged, now bear witness while I initiate the final stages of my plan. Or better yet, Axem Rangers, finish them!" cackled Majora, vanishing.

Axem Black, despite his critical wound, tossed a bomb at Marth, who rolled out of the way. Mario and Peach double teamed the black Axem Ranger and proceeded to smash him into a pulp.

Axem Pink charged at Roy, who dodged while he still had his sword drawn and felt the metallic warrior skewer herself on his blade. Marth jumped out of the way as Axem Red lunged one last time at him. The Altean Warrior brandished Falchion and double slashed the red Axem Ranger. Axem Red collapsed from the fatal blow.

Dark Pit scowled"That's it, it's the deep freeze until this blows over." With that, the dark haired clone vanished.

"So now what do we do?" said Peach, once she and Mario put Axem Black out of his misery.

The red-capped fighter replied"We don't-a have much time, we have to revive the others and find Ike. We need the Dawn Emblem."

"What happened here? I didn't forsee this" Yune appeared.

While Marth proceeded to explain, Roy looked for Master Hand and found him laying on his back"Are you okay?"

Master Hand gasped"Heh, this is nothing, but this is what would happen if you channel your whole being into an attack. Not that Crazy and I actually have one, just revive the Smashers that are left. We can still make Majora pay for his transgression on my turf."

Roy glanced at the dormat Crazy Hand"Hm, you two might still be okay. Can you two still join us once Ike's group comes back?"

"I'm afraid not, Crazy Hand and I need to recharge. Good luck" said Master Hand.

Nearby, Yune finished listening to Marth's explanation"Looks like we're going to give Majora a nasty surprise. First however, Tellius must be saved, I will go inform Ike."

"We'll recupperate while waiting for you, my lady" said Marth.

Mark stepped out of the shadow"Hoo boy, that was the scariest battle I've ever witnessed. Roy, how is everything?"

"We didn't anticipate Majora's invasion, we just weren't quick enough to put my first plan into action. If my dad knew of my foolish tactic, he'd give me an earful, of course he'd be nice about it" said Roy.

Mark sighed"Either way, sorry I didn't help with the battle."

"You need not apologize" replied the red headed warrior.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Renias, Ike and his allies had settled for the evening after a relaxing dinner at Ephraim's castle. The king of Renias set about sending his soldiers to assist with the rebuilding of any villages that were destroyed in the battle with the monsters.

In his room as he slept, Ike opened his eyes as Yune materialized into the chamber"Ike, I have grave news, Smash Mansion was heavily assaulted. Some of your allies there are captured."

"What? Blast, I should've returned earlier. Is everyone there okay?" inquired the Crimean Mercenary as he sat up in bed.

"Yes, but only a few remain to help combat your adversary. Tellius must still be saved, but Majora's set a trap for you" said Yune.

Ike sighed"If my homeworld is still being plagued by Majora's forces, I will go and defend it. Yune, what exactly is waiting for me there?"

"I do not know the details, just that your old friends there require help. Even the Laguz are hard-pressed against the monstrosities that invaded Tellius" said the Deity of Chaos.

Ike proceeded to walk out of the room"I'm going to leave a note on King Renias's throne to let him, Link and Zelda where I'm going. I know this sounds selfish of me, but could you teleport me to Tellius?"

"What do you think my bird is, a hawk? Cease your impatience, but I can open a portal to allow you to return to Smash Mansion and take a dimensional portal to Tellius. I myself will let Link and Marth know what your intention now is, but do you truly wish to go alone?" inquired Yune.

Ike nodded"My mind is made up, and I have the Dawn Emblem with me. I only hope Zelda will forgive me for my impusiveness, but I'm going to use the Dawn Emblem to save Tellius from the monsters attacking it. Even if I can't find Majora's lair, I must now return home."

"You do realize that it will take a while for reinforcements to come to your aid, Majora has a formidable adversary awaiting you" said Yune.

Ike thought for a moment, then said"I will take that risk. Besides, I won't be alone, I will join back up with the rest of the Greil Mercenaries."

Yune smirked with amusement"You're still pretty confident for a being that can die, but you should wait until dawn. It won't do if Crimea's greatest hero were to fall in battle."

"I will take your advice, Yune" said Ike.

Satisfied, the Deity of Chaos vanished. Within seconds, Zelda entered the room"Is something wrong?"

"Hey Zel, what are you doing up?" wondered Ike.

The Hylian princess replied"I thought I heard a voice, did Yune show up again?"

Ike nodded"Smash Mansion was invaded, and most of our friends there were captured or trophilized. Zelda, as a Crimean Mercenary and former general of the Crimean army, I can't turn a blind eye to my home's plight. I elected to go by myself and use the Dawn Emblem's power to save Tellius."

Zelda was astonished"By yourself? Ike, you know what we're up against, it's best if we go together with Link. I'm sure King Ephraim will also aid us, he seemed sympathetic to our mission when we talked with him and Eirika earlier."

"Trust me, I won't die that easily" said Ike.

Zelda sighed"I suppose you won't be disuaded, then I wish you luck. I'll let Link and King Ephraim know, just don't get killed. One more thing, is there anyone special you fight for in your homeworld?"

"What brought that on?" said Ike.

Zelda replied"Link has always protected me, I'm sure some of our friends at Smash Mansion have a special somebody they live for. Donkey Kong has Candy, Diddy's in love with Dixie, Mario and Peach are a cute pair, and I'm sure Pit has someone."

"I-I can't really begin to understand what that's about, huh?" Ike had paused, as he suddenly went mute for a moment. Memories of his journeys around Tellius came back to him, at least three different girls caught his attention. One particular memory set upon a certain emerald-haired queen of Crimea.

"Ike?" Zelda prodded him.

The Crimean Mercenary snapped out of it"Elincia, Mia, Aimee, they all caught my eye, yet I chose none to settle down with. Well, not Aimee, she was quite the stalker. By giving up my peerage, I may have lost any right I might've had of courting Elincia. I was just not cut out to be some snooty noble."

The Hylian Princess put a hand on her shoulder"If she hasn't already moved on or found a husband, you might still be able to take her back into your life."

Ike nodded"Yeah, though it sounds strange now that I think of it. I never had the strength to say what's in my heart."

"Most men are bad at feelings. Well, I think we talked for a little too long, good night" said Zelda.

Ike went back onto the bed, thoughts of Tellius and the friends he left behind filling his heart.

* * *

Got the next chapter done, at last. Another three chapters ought to wrap this up. As for Dark Pit, I played Kid Icarus: Uprising, and realized I had him OOC the whole time, oh well.

Please review, if you'd like.


	14. A Bittersweet Homecoming

Talk about record time, I can do the next chapter right now and possibly finish this tomorrow. Just two more after this one. I may be switching a bit between characters here.

As a reminder, thoughts are ', " indicates spoken dialogue, and - is change in point of view.

Disclaimer: Super Smash Brothers and Fire Emblem are created by Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter XIV: A Bittersweet Homecoming

The very next morning, Ike woke at dawn, ate a light breakfast out of some fruit he'd packed up at Smash Mansion and went outside the castle. Yune stood waiting for him in the courtyard"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Yune" said the Cimean Mercenary.

Yune spoke"Tellius is the final destination of your current quest, I sense Majora has desecrated the Tower of Guidence with more of his ilk. Beyond a portal there, his citadel lies deep within. Without help, the only thing you can do is save Crimea from the shadow warriors that invaded it. The shadow soldiers are the vanguard of Majora's army."

"I understand, I'll just ready a portal at Smash Mansion and be on my way" said the Crimean Mercenary.

Yune raised her hand to the left, and a portal to the Smash Mansion appeared. Ike stepped toward it and entered. Yune watched as the portal closed'Good luck, Ike.'

* * *

Marth and Roy spent time tending to the wounded and reviving their allies. The Tactician Mark went through his inventory near the portals when he saw one open"Huh? Who's there?"

"I should ask the same of you. I'm Ike" said the blue haired mercenary, emerging from the portal.

The brown haired man replied"I am Mark, formerly a tactician of Lycia. Well, specifically, I was part of Eliwood's army for the duration of his campaign against the Black Fang in my world."

"Nice meeting you, but I have to go back to Tellius, which is my homeworld" said Ike, striding over to the portal with the sign 'Tellius' above it. Mark was astonished to see the portal open'I must tell Marth.'

The Tactician raced to the main room to find Marth reviving the tophilized warriors"I saw a blue haired mercenary enter a portal in the back room. He seemed like he was determined to do something."

"Did you see an emblem on him?" said Roy.

Mark shook his head"I don't know, but I believe his name was Ike."

"Ike? Who does he think he is, challenging the monsters attacking Tellius by himself?" squeaked Peach.

Mario groaned"Mama-mia! He could get himself killed."

Nearby, Pit and Samus were rivived, Marth addressed them"I can't ask your forgiveness now, but I want you to know I'm sorry. I intended to temporarily transform you into trophies until Majora lowered his guard, but it backfired."

"Apologies simply don't cut it when you turn your weapon on someone" said Samus.

"But we can still work together to save everyone" chimed Pit.

Just then, Yune appeared"Ike went to save Crimea, I sense a burning desire for his friends brimming in his heart. But should he run into Dark Deity, he may run into some problems."

"Dark Deity? What's that?" inquired Marth.

Yune gravely replied"It is an evolved and lethal form of Dark Link, recently created by Majora. Against the powers of Majora's Mask, even with the Dawn Emblem, Ike could be facing certain death."

"That's it, I'm going to Tellius myself to save his hide if I must. Who's with me?" said Marth.

"I am" said Peach.

"Count me in, princess" said Mario.

Samus stood by Marth"I can't sit by, so I'm coming too."

Pit, Pikachu, Roy, Mark, Isaac, Ness, Paula, Solid Snake, Young Link, Fox, Krystal, Meta-Knight and Kirby went over to Marth's side. The Altean hero smiled"Why do I feel like I have an impromptu battle squadron? Everyone else, watch over smash mansion while we're out."

Master Hand, who'd just recovered, spoke"We'll keep this place safe until you get back. Come back in one piece, everyone."

Yune interjected"The Tower of Guidence has been defiled recently by Majora when he placed a subspace portal there, that is your key objective once you've seen to Ike's safety."

"Let's activate my Starship and go through Tellius's portal, Majora's in for a unpleasent surprise" said Samus.

* * *

At Renias Castle, Zelda informed Ephraim of Ike's departure, Link was surprised at the news. Ephraim sighed"Well, I understand how he must feel about his home continent invaded. As it stands, our next course of action may lead us to Tellius, where apparently the last of the enemy invasion force is attacking."

"I know why he left, it also has to do with his friends" said Zelda, calmly.

"I know he fights for his friends, but a guy like him sure has quite the ego" said Link.

Eirika spoke up"Magvel will respond to Tellius's plight, right Ephraim?"

The blue haired king sighed"Renias has little to offer another country, much less one from another world. But I'm never one to refuse a friend in need, seeing as Sir Ike has saved our continent from the unknown. General Seth, you ready for one last campaign?"

Seth nodded"I am always at your service, my king."

"I'm coming whether you like it or not" said Eirika.

Ephraim thought for a moment, then replied"All right, I will provide you two and our two remaining guests with some aid. Franz, Amelia, Ross, Colm, Neimi, can I count on you?"

"Of course, we're always ready to go into battle at your behest" said Franz.

Ephraim nodded"I will join you, too. Tana, can you look after the kingdom while I'm out?"

"Okay, but please be careful Ephraim" whispered the blue haired Falconknight.

Link pulled out the teleportation stone"Everyone ready? Put your hands on this."

* * *

In the green fields of Tellius, Ike emerged from the portal. The blue haired mercenary walked onward, taking in the sight'Has it been a year? I never thought I would return.'

Ahead, the path lead him to Ohma, where he found traces of battle'Something's happened here, I'm sure everyone has been busy while I was away.'

"Oh my gosh, is that Ike?" gasped a nearby woman.

"Hm?" Ike glanced at the woman.

A young man approached"You've returned, have you heard the news?"

Ike was puzzled"How are things?"

"The Greil Mercenaries left their fort under their Deputy Commander's orders, they're helping Queen Elincia against some unknown creatures. What's more, Daein, Begnion, Gallia and Serenes have joined forces" said the man.

The blue haired mercenary nodded"Thanks for the information, so Titania is at Melior. All right, I'm going to the capital."

"Good luck" said the man.

Ike left Ohma and started south west towards Melior. On his way however, a group of shadowy soldiers appeared"Majora's vanguard, huh?"

One of the shadowy soldiers charged with his sword, Ike fired a magic blast from Ragnell to stop the enemy. Two more monsters swung their blade at Ike's back when he whirled around and cut them down. A Greap appeared and swung it's scythe at the hero. Ike swiftly dodged and tore it down with his sword.

As Ike fought his way past the monsters, three hawks, a heron, and two ravens had flown into the scene. The biggest Hawk was surprised"Hm? Is that Ike fighting the monsterosities by any chance?"

"Looks to be that way" said the smallest hawk.

"To wing, my friends!" said the largest hawk.

"We've got your back, Tibarn" said the small hawk.

Ike struck down another shadowy monster before turning his attention to a Shaydes, which he promptly blasted. Just then, as the bird tribes drew close to the frey, a crimson lion charged into the frey. Accompanying him with a familiar blue cat, a green tiger and a red haired mage. Together, Ike and his backup struck down the monsters.

"Tibarn, Skrimir, Ranulf, it's been a while" said Ike.

The blue cat grinned as he morphed into his human form"Nice to have you back, Ike."

"Don't forget the rest of us, all of the countries are banding together against the invasion. It's me, Tormod" smiled the mage.

The black raven transformed and said"Heh, you wouldn't believe how Tibarn and Leanne talked me into joining the fight."

"How's Reyson?" said Ike.

Leanne replied"He had to stay in Serenes to look after Naesala's and my kids."

"Wow, Leanne, your speech has improved" said Ike.

Leanne smiled, while Tibarn spoke"Well, that's enough chit-chat, are you on your way to the Capital, my group is headed there ourselves. I hear Apostle Sanaki and some of her vassals are stationed there with more of our allies."

"I understand that, so let's go. But wait, since when did Daein get along with Laguz?" said Ike.

Ranulf replied"Daein has opened a relationship with Begnion and Serenes, the youth are trying to understand the Laguz better. We still have a long way to go, but Daein is slowly starting to get over it's hatred of the Laguz tribes."

* * *

In her quarters, Queen Elincia glanced out the window as she pondered what could be happening to Tellius'I wish Ike were here, but I know I cannot depend on everyone.'

Mist entered the room"Hey, how are you?"

"Same as ever, Mist. But are you okay walking around by yourself?" inquired the queen.

Mist shrugged"It's okay, I'm only a couple of weeks along. Soren and everyone else have been trying to eradicate the wierd monsters, but I wonder if we'll win."

Elincia turned to the younger girl"All we can do is have faith, I would go into battle myself if needed. But I've been busy hanging back and directing our allied armies with Micaiah's help."

"You're right" sighed the Valkyrie.

Titania entered the room"Your majesty, I recieved word from one of your scouts. Some of the bird tribes and Apostle Sanaki have arrived and are waiting in the conference room. The scout told me that a blue haired man is traveling among them, he sounded familiar. But the scout did not divulge much detail."

"A blue haired man... Could it be him?" wondered Elincia.

"I wonder, but that seems impossible" said Mist.

The Deputy Commander shrugged"Actually, we may certainly know him. Come with me."

The three headed down to the conference room, where their allies met with them. The young empress Sanaki was conversing with the man who the scout told Titania about"You've been away for quite some time, would you mind telling me what transpired?"

"It's a long story, but I am here to set things right" said the man.

"It is good to have you back, but pray tell, did you perchance find anything beyond our fair continent?" came the voice of the Count of Fayre.

The man replied"Actually, there appears to be different dimensions separate from our own, I stayed in one for some time."

"Hey Titania, Mist, Elincia, come join us" called one of the Hawk Laguz in the room.

Elincia walked into the room, where the blue haired man sat next to King Skrimir. The man stood up and turned, wearing his usual green headband, blue clothes and red cape"Queen Elincia, it has been a long time."

"I can't believe it, is it really you, Ike?" whispered the green haired queen.

Ike nodded"Yeah, sorry I was out for so long."

"Big brother!" Mist ran up to Ike and threw her arms around him. Ike hugged his little sister back.

Titania smiled at her commander"Ike, welcome home."

Ike glanced at Elincia"All right, I have a way we can save Tellius from this crises, I also know where the enemy here is coming from."

"What might that be?" inquired Sanaki.

Ike reached into his pocket and pulled out a crystal clear emblem"Yune told me everything, and I aquired this emblem from a remote temple. Apparently, the source of the chaos is coming from the Tower of Guidence. A dark portal is there somewhere."

"Are you sure? Hmph, come to think of it, monster attacks are very intense near Sienne" said Sanaki.

Elincia nodded"With that in mind, we'll begin preparations for the subjugation of the monsters. Ike, is there anything else Yune told you?"

"The leader of the enemy is a sorcerer called Majora" said the mercenary.

"Ha, I figured you'd ignore the eventual creation of my new trump card" said a voice, as the dark clad man appeared.

The blue haired knight, Geoffrey rushed towards the man with his lance brandished"Queen Elincia, Sir Ike, please permit me to dispatch this intruder."

"Geoffrey, this guy's stronger then he looks" said Ike, standing next to him.

Majora blasted the blue haired knight backward and said"Look behind you, enjoy the view while it lasts. Mwa, ha, ha, ha, ha."

Ike turned to see a dark shadow emerging on the capital outside the window. As Majora vanished, Rolf rushed into the room"Elincia, monsters are appearing in the capital."

"Geoffrey, evacuate the civilians. Ike, everyone, we must stop the threat. Mist, stay inside" said Elincia.

"Okay" said the Valkyrie.

Ike and most of the group in the room rushed outside the castle to see a mass of Primids, Bytans and a gigantic shadowy swordsman with a large blade and platinum hair.

"Dark Link!" gasped Ike.

"It's Dark Deity now, behold the true dark powers of the Fierce Deity!" growled the giant shadow, emitting an aura of darkness. The blast knocked the group back.

"Ike, are you okay?" said Elincia.

Ike nodded"Yeah, but we fell into Majora's trap."

The remaining Greil Mercenaries engaged the monsters, while the Crimean Knights evacuated the citizens. Ike, Elincia, and Titania charged at the advancing Primids while Dark Deity swung his massive sword down onto Ike. The Crimean Mercenary dodged and swung his sword into an upward thrust, firing a magic energy.

Dark Deity staggered back and cast a fireball at Ike. The hero dodged and fired another magic blast, which was instantly countered by a swing of the monster's sword.

"Oh crackers, this guy looks tough" said a pink haired Pegasus Knight.

"What can we do, Marcia?" said Rolf.

The Pegasus knight replied"Hop onto my pegasus and ride with me, use your arrows to snipe at the monster."

"Okay" said Rolf, nervously. The two flew the pegasus into the air, giving Rolf the opprotunity to fire an arrow at the envolved Dark Link's eyes. Dark Link teleported out of the way and fired a blast of energy at Rolf and Marcia. The Pegasus Knight quickly flew her steed out of the way.

"This looks impossible" whispered Titania.

Just then, a laser barrage hit Dark Link and the monsters. A Starship appeared from the sky and fired on the encroaching monsters. Ike was astonished"Samus?"

"Don't forget about everyone else!" Link, Zelda and some of Magvel's warriors appraoched from the west and engaged the monsters. Ike joined in the fray, striking down the primids.

The starship zoomed downward until it hovered above the ground, a young blond jumped off of the ship and ran towards the dark shadow swordsman. Ike recognized him"Young Link."

Young Link pulled out a mask from his pocket and put it on, transforming into the navy blue clad Fierce Deity"Pick on someone your own size, Dark Link!"

Dark Link turned to meet his opponent and swung his sword, Fierce Deity Link blocked the blow and slashed Dark Deity across the chest. Close by, the ship landed and Marth came out, accompanied by several other of the heroes.

"Ike, thank goodness" said Zelda, approaching her companion after disposing a Primid.

While Marth and Link's groups routed the monsters, Fierce Deity Link dueled his dark counterpart fiercely. Dark Deity launched a wave of dark energy at Fierce Deity, who dodged and countered with a mighty thrust.

As Ike beat back some of the primids, the Dawn Emblem began to glow once more. Elincia was astonished"What's this?"

The Crimean mercenary held up the emblem, which shot forth a wave of sacred magic. The blast covered the entire area just as Fierce Deity Link eventually stabbed Dark Link.

Marcia and Rolf covered their eyes as they caught sight of the display. Everyone else did too, as the aura from the emblem banished the monsters out of the capital.

As the light vanished, Elincia turned to Ike"What was that?"

Ike showed her the emblem"It's the Dawn Emblem, a relic that can help us combat Majora."

"Good gravy, so that's what caused the light just now" said Marcia.

Link approached the Crimean Hero. Ike was surprised"You came after me."

"You didn't think you'd ditch us that easily, did you?" said Roy.

"At leas that mess is over" said a voice as a black haired mage approached the scene. Ike turned to see the branded face of his oldest friend, Soren.

"Ike, there's something I need to tell you" called Mist, hurrying out into the courtyard.

"What is it?" said Ike.

The Valkyrie replied"Ike, Boyd and I are going to have a baby."

Ike was astonished"Really? I know you two married, but having a kid already?"

"Looks like you'll be an uncle soon, Ike" said Oscar, approaching. Beside him was a black haired Falcon Knight.

Ike was surprised, as were the rest of his allies when they heard. Zelda addressed the Crimean Mercenary"The brown haired girl is your sister, isn't she?"

Ike turned to Zelda"Yes, she and Boyd married shortly before I left Tellius."

Soren approached his commander, unable to find the words to say to the man he was always loyal too. Micaiah and Sothe approached to see Ike standing among his fellow Crimeans once more.

* * *

Well, that's the next chapter for you. Sorry to end this in a cliffhanger, but I'll find the time to continue tomorrow.

Please feel free to review.


	15. Purification

The second to last chapter is coming right up, I gotta say it was a pleasure writing this.

Disclaimer: Super Smash Brothers and Fire Emblem are created by Squaresoft.

* * *

Chapter XV: Purification

Soren stood before Ike while Young Link transformed back into his normal form. The black haired mage was silent for a moment before saying"Where the heck have you been, anyway?"

"It's a long story, and I'm sorry if I worried you and Mist too much" said Ike.

Titania addressed the blue haired commander"We really missed you, and I'm sure Soren did. He'd never say it out loud, though."

Zelda glanced outside the capital"It won't be long until Majora realizes what we have up our sleeve. Ike, what exactly is the Tower of Guidence like?"

"It's a tall tower in the middle of the Begnion Empire, inside the capital of Sienne. people aren't usually allowed there" said Ike.

"Yune made an exception for us, I believe she'll make another one if the enemy's portal is there" said Micaiah.

Sothe shrugged"Micaiah, If you're thinking of going with Ike, I'm going too."

Ike smiled"Okay, who else is coming? I'd rather not take along everyone, we don't know if Majora will launch another attack."

Link squared his shoulders"It makes no difference, Samus can fly her starship ahead of us with Zelda and my younger counterpart and meet us at the tower."

Eirika and Ephraim walked over to Ike. The princess of Renias addressed the blue haired mercenary"We're coming with you, we brought some of our allies from Renias."

"Ike, say the word and we'll follow you" chimed Young Link.

Ike hesitated, then said"I really don't want to endanger anyone, but I know how important the final battle is. Elincia, can you spare some of your knights? My Mercenaries and allies from Smash Mansion can't defeat Majora's shadow army by ourselves. Majora's power is so great, we might be in for a challenge."

Elincia nodded"Yes, in fact I'm coming along to help command our allied forces to save the Tower of Guidence from desecration. Marcia, Geoffrey, Lucia, Bastion, will you join us?"

"We are at your service" nodded Lucia.

Sanaki approached Ike"Tanith and I are coming, too."

"But empress, that's dangerous" protested Tanith.

"It is my duty to protect Begnion, I won't stand by and allow our friends to risk themselves alone" said the Begnion Empress.

Oscar, Rolf, Titania, Soren, Mist, Mia, Rhys and Boyd gathered around Ike and Soren. The Crimean Royal Knights and the Apostle's holy guard gathered near Elincia and Sanaki.

Skrimir addressed Ike"We Laguz will head to Begnion ahead of you as well. At full speed, the Beast and Bird tribes can reach Sienne in less then a day."

"Thanks Skrimir" said Ike.

"What's the quickest way to Sienne?" inquired Zelda.

"There are several routes, travel by ship would take too long and the Kaku Caves are too dangerous. We'll head for Flaggure and from there to the capital" replied Soren."

"That's what we'll do" nodded Ike.

Young Link walked back towards Samus's starship"I'll let Samus and Marth know what the plan is. Ike, we'll see you at the tower."

Sothe addressed the Crimean Mercenary"I hate to ask, but what did you find outside Tellius?"

"It's a long story, and we don't have much time for chit-chat" said Ike.

"Ike, we're ready when you are" said Titania.

Ike nodded"All right, let's do this: Warriors of Magvel and Smash Mansion, Men of Crimea and Begnion, Greil Mercenaries, move out!"

* * *

In his citadel, Majora's eyes opened as he sensed the pressence of Dark Pit enter his chamber"What is it you want, now?"

"It's over, I've just been playing along up until now" replied the dark winged warrior.

"I might have known" shrugged the sorcerer.

Dark Pit smirked"Then I have no need to explain, I've always been somewhat of a freelancer. I never take orders from anyone, really, I could kick your butt here and now if I wanted."

Majora coolly responded"You wish to betray me? How amusing, surely you have better targets to fight. I've always been powerful, the most powerful memner of the ancient tribe of legend in fact."

"Don't make me laugh, as Pit's mirror image, I can tell you my counterpart and his friends will soon find this place" said Dark Pit.

"Let them come, I have enough power to rival the Deities of Tellius and your world. Mwa, ha, ha, ha" said Majra.

"I bet Hades could laugh better then you" said Dark Pit.

Majora glared"Such insolence, but I will let that one slide. It matters not what may happen, with Majora's Mask re-imbued with my power, Link will never know what hit him!"

* * *

Days passed as Ike and his allies made for the Tower of Guidence. As the heroes stopped near the capital to make camp, Ike went over to Elincia's tent. The Crimean Queen addressed him"It's been too long since we last talked."

"I feel the same way" said the blue haired hero.

"Really? Just when?" said Elincia, surprised.

Ike shrugged"Just now, I just never really thought about it, and the rest of my mercenaries felt the same way when I left the court and reorganized my father's company."

"Ike, you and the rest of our friends are more important to me then the whisperings of those nattering nobles, you should've seen the look on Duke Saron's face when I insisted on heading the defense against the monsters we fought" said the emerald-haired woman.

The blue haired mercenary shrugged"That's true, I just hope you haven't been getting anymore grief from the rest of the Crimean nobility."

"They pretty much accepted me as their ruler. Ike, what will you do once this war is ended?" inquired Elincia.

Ike hesitated"I'm thinking about that myself, all I really know how to do is fight, but even that gets tiring. I gave up my lordship on sheer impulse and my own disgust towards the nobility. What I'm trying to say is, I liked you a little."

"Ike" Elincia looked away, face slightly red at her friend's words.

"Sounds strange coming from me, I know. And I may not be worthy of you, I pushed you, Aimee and Mia away since I've never had any interest in love. Elincia, I wish to start over with you" said Ike.

The Crimean queen was silent for a moment before turning her face back to his"I harbored feelings for you, Sir Ike. I just, no, it probably wouldn't have worked out before I was able to gain the nobles' complete trust."

"Your majesty?" said Ike, puzzled

Elincia continued speaking"If we had started courting right after the Mad King's War, Ludveck's rebellion, or the war against Begnion, I'm not so sure if anyone in the upper classes would've accepted our love for each other. It pains me to say that, as I liked you since we met."

"I never thought of this, so would you court me as soon as we get back?" said Ike.

"I'd like that very much" nodded Elincia. Before either could stop themselves, the pair engaged in a brief kiss.

Just outside the flap, Geoffrey could barely believe what he was hearing'I'm the one who's always sworn to protect Elincia, all this time they've liked each other and never admited that? I'll go tell Duke Renning, hopefully the other nobles won't find out Elincia's going to court a common mercenary.'

"Brother?" Lucia stopped by.

Geoffrey sighed"I just happened to be here, let's get back to our tents before we're caught eavesdropping."

Back inside the tent, Ike stepped back"Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, it made me happy to finally let out my feelings for you. Good night" smiled Elincia.

* * *

The following day, Ike and his group reached Sienne and made for the tower. When they arrived, Samus, Marth and the rest of their allies joined up at the tower's entrance.

"Sure took your time" said Samus, sarcastically.

"She was itching to kick some butt already" flushed Pit.

Ike shrugged"Well, we're here now. Let's find that portal and kick Majora out of our worlds."

Link nodded"Now you're talking."

"Hey, don't forget about me" Dark Pit emerged from the tower.

"Pitoo, you with us?" grinned Pit.

The dark clad warrior sighed"I'll ignore that this time, Majora's got the captured heroes prisoner in his citadel."

Even as they spoke, a horde of Primids and Shadow soldiers attacked. Ness groaned"Guess we can't all go in there."

Ike faced the tower entrance"Just like last time, huh? All right, I'll only take a few of with me, the rest will stay here and watch the camp. Elincia, Geoffrey, Link, Zelda, Marth, Roy, Soren, Mia, Rhys, Pit, Samus, Ness, Paula, Eirika, Seth, you're with me."

"I'll help take charge down here then" nodded Micaiah.

"Give'em heck, Ike" chimed Sothe.

Ike and his selected team members hacked past some primids as they charged into the tower. Yune appeared in bird form and spoke"I guess I'll show you the way to the top, again."

The group followed Yune up the tower, fighting past some Primids and Shadow Soldiers as they went. Dark Pit followed after Ike shortly after beating back a few Primids.

"I have a hunch, can't call it a good one though" said Link, once they made their way to the fourth floor.

"A hunch?" Zelda raised an eyebrow.

Link shrugged"Majora's not one to be trifled with, but I know we can win."

"Your optimism is appreciated, now let's get to the bottom of the dark portal that defiled the tower" said Yune.

The group entered the final chamber on the top of the tower. A massive black shadowy rift stood in the center, Soren was astonished"This is the entrance to enemy territory?"

"Looks to be that way" muttered Zelda.

"Indeed, just be careful" whispered Yune.

"I am coming along, too, I had a feeling Majora was going to off me for my failure. Not that I was really working for him, I knew his plan to capture or kill smashers was half-baked" said Dark Pit.

The heroes stepped into the portal to find themselves in front of a medium sized fortress, a purplish aura hung above the air. Pit was taken aback"Majora really lacks tastes in evil fortresses."

"It wouldn't be wise to antagonize our foe, keep your eyes peeled" said Seth.

Eirika squared her shoulders"I'm ready, this is it."

The heroes marched towards the fortress and entered, it's interior consisted of purplish walls and a black cecling. Ike strode forward, followed by his allies up a staircase. When they arrived on the second floor, they were besieged by a horde of primids and some Shadow warriors. The heroes spread out to fight off the encroaching horde.

"PK Starstorm!" A blast of stars smashed into the enemy horde. Poo, Kumatora and several of their allies approached and joined the fight.

"Poo, I'm glad you're okay" breathed Paula.

"No problem, let's wrap this up" said the Dalaamese prince.

As the skirmish went on, two hedgehogs and some pokemon joined the fight with magic and speed alike. Link was amazed"You rescued the captured warriors already?"

"We had some unexpected help" said Kumatora, blasting aside some primids. A wave of raw power blasted more of the monsters.

"Huh?" Zelda glanced ahead to see a familiar brown skinned man with reddish hair beating back some primids.

"Ganondorf's helping us?" wondered Link.

Ganondorf grunted as he shoved aside a primid with a punch"I didn't come to save anyone, Majora unwittingly had the nerve to try to upstage me. I was hiding here for a while for a chance to see Majora eliminated."

"We can't let this drag on though, some of us need to enter the third floor and up the next staircase to Majora's chamber" said Poo, cutting down a primid.

Ike burst through the last of enemy lines, glancing at the stairs ahead"This is it."

Elincia, Link, Zelda and Marth hurried over to the blue haired mercenary's side, cutting down more of Majora's army as they went. Back in the fray, Pit fought side-by-side with Samus as they helped their fellow smashers defeat the enemy horde"Nothing like a little fight before breakfast."

"You can say that" shrugged Samus.

Sonic, Shadow and Squirtle helped smash aside some Primids, Mario grinned as he stomped a Primid"This is nothing."

"Yeah! We sure showed them!" said Peach.

* * *

Ike, Link, Zelda, Marth and Elincia climbed two more sets of staircases before marching through a huge set of double doors. On the other side was a shadowy chamber, a throne sat at the end of it. Link glimpsed at the wall above the throne, where a purplish heart-shaped mask with orange eyes hung.

"Majora, we know you're here" said Ike, brandishing Ragnell.

"Ah, accept my humblist apologies for not welcoming into my humble home. I am impressed you got past the last of my formidable army" sneered Majora, stepping out from behind the throne.

Marth stepped forward"Sorcerer Majora, before the King of Altea, it's judgement time for you."

Majora mocked"Should I be scared? I have regained my full power, and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"You underestimate us" said Ike.

Majora drew forth a wave of dark energy"This won't be quite like when my psyche was transferred to that old mask above my throne and fought Link in Termina. Rather different, in fact."

"What are you up to?" said Elincia.

"Behold!" The sorcerer turned and channeled the dark power to the purple mask. Within seconds, Majora's Mask came alive and floated above Ike and his allies.

"My younger counterpart defeated that posessed relic once, why should this be different?" scoffed Link.

Majora's Mask fired a wave of dark magic from the eyes before turning on it's side and spinning towards Ike's group, the spikes patruding. The heroes scattered to avoid the spin attack, Link quickly sniped a light arrow at the animated mask. Majora's Mask was thrust back from the blow before retaliating with firey lasers.

"If Majora transferred his psyche to his mask, how the heck did he survive?" groaned Ike, tossing a magic blast from Ragnell at Majora's Mask.

Majora sneered"Glad you asked, it was my very soul that allowed the relic to posess that foolish skull kid in Termina. It was not much later after Link defeated me in such a fashion that I used the last of the power to return to my body. Now that I've doubled in magic and might after these past months, you're finished!"

"Then you are the same Majora whom Young Link defeated in Termina?" said Ike, countering a firey wave of magic from Majora's Mask.

"In a manner of speaking" sneered the sorcerer.

Link shot another arrow at Majora's Mask, which dodged and charged with another spin attack. Ike intercepted with Ragnell, while Zelda attacked the dark relic with Din's Fire. This stunned the relic enough for Link to attack with a mighty thrust.

'So revenge was part of his plan' thought Ike, watching Link tear a hole in the monstrosity. Majora grunted before zapping more dark magic into the mask, transforming it into a tall humanoid with skinny legs"Ha, you're not as stupid as you seem!"

Majora's Incarnation dashed around, rendering Ike and Link unable to attack while it sniped the two swordsmen with magic. Zelda immediately transformed into Shiek and charged at Majora's Incarnation. The monster blasted her back with magic, only to be interposed by Ike with another blast from Ragnell.

Shiek got back on her feet, leapt up and landed a flying kick to Majora's Incarnation. Link shot the monster with another light arrrow as soon as it was down. Majora channeled more of his magic into his relic, transforming it into Majora's Wrath.

"Is that all?" Ike wondered.

The monstrosity wrapped it's twin whips around Link and tossed him aside. Ike fired a blast from Ragnell, which stunned Majora's Wrath momentarily. Zelda hit the monster with Din's Fire, only to be countered by the whips. Annoyed, Ike charged at Majora's Wrath and blasted it with Ragnell.

"I wasn't kidding when I said it would be different" sneered Majora, tossing a dark fireball at Ike. Link jumped in front of the Crimean Hero and took the blow. While Elincia went to heal Link with her mend stave, Ike charged at the sorcerer, only to be intercepted by Majora's Wrath. Link shot a light arrow at Majora's Wrath and followed through by hurling his sword into the monster's 'heart'.

Majora shot forth dark lightning at the heroes, which they dodged. Link fired a light arrow at the sorcerer, who teleported out of the way and countered with another lightning attack. Ike thrust at Majora with Ragnell, only to be countered by a dark fireball. Zelda immediately attacked Majora with Din's Fire.

"I can't stand by and watch anymore" Marth brandished Falchion and braced himself as Majora's Wrath attempted to attack him. The Altean warrior dodged, charged at Majora's Wrath and attacked with a flurry of slashes. Under the pressure of the light arrow's magic and Falchion's might, the demon crumbled away.

"Now you have no one left to fight for you, Majora" said Ike, as Link rushed to retrieve his sword.

"Oh? Well, I don't need anyone" growled Majora, unleashing a wave of dark energy. The heroes were thrown back by the powerful magic. Ike stood up and let out another magical wave of energy from Ragnell. Link followed with a light arrow, while Zelda cast Din's Fire.

"I-impossible" gasped Majora, stumbling back from the impact. With that, he channeled the remaining dark energy in his body and cast a massive spell on the castle.

"What's he up to now?" gasped Ike, as the room began to shake.

"The castle's going to collapse, let's get out here!" said Zelda.

The heroes turned from Majora's chamber and ran out. On the first floor, Roy's group greeted Ike, having defeated the remaining monsters"The castle just suddenly began to shake, what's happening?"

"Majora's trying to drag us down by causing the placeto collapse on us, we have to get out of here" said Link.

"What? Hmph, I suppose we'll just have to escape" muttered Ganondorf.

The group hurried outside the fortress and back towards the vortex. The moment the heroes and their allies raced back into the Tower of Guidence, they turned to see the vortex close, leaving the dormat Majora's Mask in it's place.

"It's over, right?" said Eirika.

"Seems to be that way" replied Marth.

"Ike, sorry I couldn't do much to help you back there" said Elincia, apologetically.

"It's okay" whispered the Crimean hero.

Zelda glanced at the purified Majora's Mask"What about Majora?"

"I doubt anyone could survive that without the power of the gods, Majora's gotten his just desserts" grunted Ganondorf.

"You seem so sure, yes? You assumed wrong! Mwa, ha, ha, ha, ha!" came Majora's voice.

"He's still alive, brace yourselves!" said Link.

A shadowy fog spewed from Majora's Mask and took the shape of a man with silver hair flecked with black, orange eyes, a purple cape and a brown tunic with black pants. At his hip was a sword, while dark magic emited from his entire being.

"How the heck?" Ganondorf was astonished.

"How do you like me now in my true form? I may lack the power that you, Link and Zelda have, but I cast an aura around myself. What you see before you is called Majora's shade! I had cast aside my mortal body centuries ago" snarled the man.

Link shruggged"You fancy yourself immortal? Who feels like testing the theory?"

"We do" chimed Ike.

Majora drew his sword, the blade of which emited a purple aura"Time for a little spell-swordplay."

"The worlds have one too many evil villains, and I've no intention of leaving!" said Ganondorf, hurling a fireball. Majora warpped behind the back armored man and knocked him down with a dark burst spell. Link thrust his sword at Majora's Shade, who blocked with his own blade and kicked the Hylian back.

While Link took a moment to regain his balance, Soren attacked Majora's shade with Rexthunder, which was countered by a wave of dark magic. Rhys rushed to heal the Wind Mage, while Ike clashed his sword against Majora's blade. The Crimean Mercenary exchanged blows with Majora, who knocked him back with a Dark Burst.

"Ike!" Mia brandished Alondite and unleashed a magic blast at Majora. The crafty sorcerer dodged and shot a dark fireball. Mia dodged, while Soren recovered and struck the monster with Rexflame.

"Anima-based Magic has little effect on me!" snarled Majora, unleashing red lasers from his eyes. Mia pushed Soren out of the way and was hit in his stead. Rhys healed the Trueblade, while Marth and Roy attacked their adversary with an X-strike. Majora warped around the two and knocked them off their feat.

Link shot a light arrow at Majora, which he warped out of the way of and countered with dark lightning. Zelda smote Majora in the face with Din's Fire, causing him to stagger and retaliate with a dark fireball. Link took the opprotunity to shoot the evil man with a light arrow.

"Is that all?" said Ike.

Majora recovered swiftly from the blast and threw a massive wave of dark magic at the heroes and their allies. Seeing this, Eirika turned towards Seth"Majora's just full of magical power, right?"

"It is as you just said, my lady" said Seth.

Eirika blinked"Let's sneak up on Majora while he's distracted."

Marth interposed as Majora cast a dark fireball at Mia, Ike brought Ragnell down on Majora, who dodged and countered with a thrust of his own blade. Rhys healed Ike, while Soren cast Rexcalibur on the evil sorcerer. Majora was about to cast another dark spell when he felt Eirika stab him. Majora grunted"It'll take more then the bite of your blade to stop me."

"Huh?" Majora teleported behind Eirika and attempted to bring his sword down on her when Seth took her in his arms and took the blow to his back. Ike thrust Ragnell at Majora, who dodged and cast another dark fireball.

"Paula, Poo, Kumatora, we have to do something" said Ness.

"I concur, ready when you are" nodded the Dalaamese prince.

Elincia healed Seth while Link shot Majora with another light arrow. Majora staggered backward and attempted to counter with another dark spell when pure destructive energy waves and two blasts of magical falling stars struck him"Psi Starstorm!" "Psi Rockin'!"

The spells staggered Majora back even farther, giving Ike the momentum to charge at Majora and unleash a magic blast from Ragnell. Battered, but not completely undone, Majora sneered"Was that all you can do? Your efforts are wasted."

"They weren't wasted" said Link, striding forward with the Master Sword in his hand.

"Hmph, try and finish me if you can" snarled Majora, raising his blade and thrusting it at Link. The Hylian hero slashed upwards, disarming Majora while Ike brandished the dawn emblem. Link destroyed Majora's blade with a light arrow.

"What the?" gasped Majora.

"It's over" said Ike. A wave of magic energy burst from the emblem and engulfed the sorcerer. Within moments, the powerful magic dissapated, revealing Majora's Mask. The sorcerer himself had vanished.

"Did we win?" wondered Zelda.

"Yes, you have freed the tortured soul from his eternal bonds" came a voice as Yune appeared.

Ike put the emblem away as he spoke"By that, you mean he's dead?"

Yune nodded"He had been trapped for centuries by his own brother's hex. The dark magic robbed Majora of his humanity and sense of self, but he is purified. Majora's Mask will never regain it's evil power again."

"Well, we're glad to have helped with that. But if he's just been purified, where is he now?" shrugged Link.

Yune replied"His soul has been sent to the underworld in Pit's dimension. While most of Majora's misdeeds were solely his doing, the others of the Ancient tribe who created Majora's Mask had also played a part in his discent into darkness. By purification, it merely means that the dark power has left him for good."

"What about the mask? What should we do with that?" wondered Marth.

"I'll return it to the Happy Mask Salesman, there is no reason why it should be sealed away again now that there's no chance of it regaining it's power without Majora's darkness" said Link.

Ike smiled"Well, I'm sure everyone else is getting tired of waiting. Let's go home."

* * *

Okay, sorry to make you wait. But this chapter is now up and running, just one more to go. I kinda took longer then intended, so I won't likely have the ending posted for a few more days. I'll try to have it up on Saturday.

Please feel free to review.


	16. Epilogue

Well, this is the final chapter in this Fire Emblem/Super Smash Brothers crossover. I hope you'll enjoy the ending.

Just so you know, there will be some fluff and I decided not to do the alternate ending thing. I just can't please everyone, anyway. Cheepie, Stardust, I know you might want to spam me for not going with your idea to not pair Link or Ike with anyone. I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem Series and Super Smash series locations, characters etc. were created by Squaresoft.

* * *

Epilogue

The heroes returned from the tower and returned to their camp. Titania and Mist greeted Ike, as the rest of their allies joined them. Ranulf grinned at Ike"Hey, I heard you and Elincia are getting close again."

"Yeah, kind of" flushed the blue haired mercenary.

"Don't be too modest" smiled Zelda.

"You know, it still sounds hard to believe there are other worlds besides our own, but it sounds incredible all the same" breathed Micaiah.

"Yeah, we made some new friends and enemies as a result" said Sothe.

Ike addressed the rest of his allies"Let's head back to Melior."

* * *

At Crimea Castle, the heroes and their allies discussed recent events in the conference room. Zelda addressed Ike"Are you thinking of quitting Smash Mansion, now that you're dating Elincia?"

"Yeah, there's a lot I might end up doing in Crimea. Zelda, how are you and Link coming along?" responded the Crimean mercenary.

The Hylian princess flushed"He hasn't asked me out, yet, but I believe he'll come around. You know, it's too bad we couldn't have visited Tellius under better circumstances."

"You two can still come back with me if you want, right?" said Ike.

"If Master Hand allows it" shrugged Link.

Sanaki spole up"I assure you all of us in Tellius are grateful for your aid, but I must wonder if we can establish a formal relationship between countries in our respective universes as you put it."

"That may be difficult, our home worlds are supposed to be a secret from one another" replied Zelda.

"But we never will forget each other" smiled Micaiah.

Ike addressed Sanaki and Elincia"I will explain things to the master of the Smash Mansion universe and resign my contract. Elincia, I fear I may not have the strength to say what is in my heart, but we'll officially court each other, if everyone else approves."

"Ike" Elincia blushed.

"Ah, do not be so modest my friend, I would support her majesty no matter what" spoke Bastian.

"Heh, if you're going to become Prince Consort, or king, I'm sure either the Apostle or Micaiah can show you the ropes" said Ranulf.

Skrimir nodded"You are a great warrior, Ike, and a trustworthy friend."

Sanaki sighed"Must our affairs become common gossip?"

"Absolutely not, I'm sure everyone deserves love if they so wish for it" spoke Ephraim.

Elincia smiled"I am honored that Sir Ike and I will court, but what about my uncle? What will he say?"

"I sent a messager to him shortly after we returned. Forgive me this trespass, but I thought he should know, and I heard you two talking from outside your tent" flushed Geoffrey.

"Geoffrey... Eavedropping is discourtious as I'm sure you know. Hm, perhaps I shall read aloud the contents of a love letter you had written to her majesty before all that" mussed Bastion.

"Duke Fayre, I-I don't know where you got that, but I might read a love poem you wrote for Lucia if you do" sighed the Crimean Knight general.

Elincia rolled her eyes"Let's not bicker in front of everyone, okay? Ike, everyone, I too am happy for the aid you rendered my country. Regardless of where we all came, everyone is welcome in Crimea as long as they help keep the peace."

"We accept your gesture, Elincia" smiled Eirika.

Sanaki nodded"I approve, it never hurts to have new allies, but I fear even Begnion has little to offer a kingdom from another universe."

"You don't have to do anything special, Apostle" said Ephraim.

"Even so, we're all pretty much in each other's debt" chirped Micaiah.

Tibarn smirked"You can say that again."

Ike addressed Link"I'll just return to Smash Mansion long enough to let Master Hand know I'm quiting my contract. I don't know whether I'll return or not, as I've had almost enough trouble to last me a lifetime."

"I just hope this dosen't cause an uproar in Crimea, very few commoners have ever dated royalty." said Link.

"To never fight again would be a hard thing to ask of a warrior, but I'm sure everyone in Crimea will appreciate Ike's sacrifice to be with our fair queen" interjected Bastian.

"As you say" said Seth.

Sanaki stood up"We are once again thankful to our new allies, we will now adjourn this meeting. Ike, I hope this works out between you and Queen Elincia. If any of the Crimean Nobles give you any trouble, tell them I approved and not to forget Begnion still holds political power over Crimea."

"We will, empress" nodded Ike.

* * *

Outside the gates of Crimea, Heather wondered around until she caught sight of a certain brunette, who was currently going through his moneybag"Hey Volke, how come you weren't with us in the conference room?"

"Hmph, I recieved my pay, and I don't like large groups. Why are you bothering to talk to me?" sighed the Asassin.

The blond thief shrugged"Morbid curiosity, I guess. Actually, I wasn't feeling too comfortable in a large crowd either, I just needed to continue gathering money to support my family. What about you?"

"Why I require large sums of gold is not anyone's concern, but maybe I'll tell you for twenty gold" smirked Volke.

"As if I would pay for something so trivial" mocked Heather.

"I'm not a charity, get lost if you can't pay" sighed the Asassin, irratably.

Heather shrugged and said"Okay, I won't poke around your past. Would you mind if I tag along for a while? Between the two of us, we could make quite a lot of gold."

"I work alone" scoffed Volke.

"I understand, but I have a feeling I'll need a partner. Don't you ever feel like you need someone to help you a times?" persisted Heather.

Volke sighed heavily"Do what you wish, just don't get in my way."

* * *

Five months later, Ike had resigned from Smash Mansion and set about seeing Crimea rebuilt from the damage caused by the recent invasion, he often maked the rounds with Elincia at his side. The Crimean Nobility was in a small uproar at the news of their courting, but the couple's newfound love was unshakable.

"It's another peaceful day, huh?" said Ike, smiling.

Elincia nodded"It is thanks to you, Ike. You have saved Tellius three times, now."

"I just can't seem to get away no matter what, something about Crimea, Daein and Begnion always draws me back" breathed the blue haired hero.

The Crimean Queen smiled"Even so, I'm glad you chose to be with me this time. I wonder how everyone else is doing, sometimes. Oh, and I heard from Micaiah that Empress Sanaki and Tormod are seeing each other a lot lately."

"Ha, that's funny, I never imagined those two getting together. But somehow, they do kind of fit together" said Ike.

"Love sure has a alluring ring to it, it really dosen't surprise me that much. What's more, I heard that Deputy Commander Tanith of the apostle's guard started dating Sir Oscar" breathed Elincia.

"Titania told me the same thing, I even heard Mia has started seeing a certain orange-haired priest a lot" said Ike.

Elincia smiled as she gazed at the clear sky"Everyone has been happy, myself included, I wish everyday was peaceful and there would be no further wars."

"I feel the same way" said Ike.

Just then, Titania came up to the pair"Ike, Elincia, we need you at the fort. Mist just went into labor, Rhys, Boyd, Marcia and Rolf are there looking after her."

"Her child is about to be born? That's great, we'll be on our way" said Elincia.

The three rushed to the Greil Mercenary base, where Soren met with them"Mist is in her room, Rhys and Marcia are helping her."

"Let's go see her, now" said Ike.

The group entered Mist's room, where Rhys had just finished helping her give birth. Boyd and Rolf went into the room as soon as Rhys told them it was okay to enter. In the brunette Valkyrie's arms was a small child with blue eyes.

"Mist, congratulations" said Ike.

Mist stood up"You, Rolf and Oscar are uncles, so you are congratulated, too. Would you like to hold her? Oh, and did I mention that the baby is a girl?"

Ike shifted uncomfortably"I've never done it before."

"It's not hard" smiled Mist, showing her brother how to hold his baby niece properly.

Titania, Soren and Elincia smiled as they watched the happy family. Ike managed a smile as he addressed his sister and brother-in-law"She's cute, all right. Mist, have you and Boyd settled on a name for her?"

"We already picked one last week, I decided I will name her after our mother: Elena" smiled the Valkyrie.

Ike was astonished for a moment before saying"That's a good name for her."

"Really? Thanks" grinned Mist as her brother returned the baby to her arms.

Elincia nodded"Elena's a pretty name, I'm sure Oscar would like it."

"You bet" smirked Boyd.

Titania glanced at the blue haired hero"Ike, congratulations on becoming an uncle."

"Thanks, Titania" said Ike.

Boyd piped up"Hey, Ike, how soon are you gonna' propose to Elincia?"

"I'll get around to it, soon" shrugged the Crimean hero.

Ike and Elincia filed from the room and exited the fort. As they headed towards the nearby meadow, the Crimean Queen addressed him"Ike, if you don't mind me asking, what's that about?"

"Mist, Mia and Soren were kind of getting on my case about my relationship with you. Come to think of it, the road up ahead is where we first met, wasn't it?" said Ike.

"Yes, though I was unconcious at the time, so I don't think that counts. Ike, I should tell you that my uncle was surprised at the news about our dating" sighed the Crimean queen.

Ike shrugged"I bet, but how's Geoffrey taking it?"

"Even though he's my childhood friend and known him the longest, I'm sure he understands how I feel right now" replied Elincia.

Ike squared his shoulders, put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a bronze ring with an emerald on top. Elincia glanced at the gift she was about to recieve"Ike?"

"This may sound a bit sudden, and I'm not very good at expressing myself. Elincia Ridell Crimea, will you marry me?" inquired the blue haired hero.

Elincia blushed as she thought for a moment before nodding"I would like nothing better right now then to be with you forever. But Ike, 'prince consort' and 'king' both come with the privilage I will give you of marrying me. And how did you manage to afford such a beautiful ring?"

"Believe it or not, some of the funding I used was from the company coffers from my mercenary group. My staff officer had some of the costs covered, so I used some money from my own pocket to pay the rest of the gold needed for the ring" said Ike.

"Truly? Did Titania and Soren know?" said Elincia.

Ike nodded"I don't think they will mind too much, it was for a good cause."

"Ike" Elincia flushed. The couple wrapped themselves into a warm embrace, just after Ike put the ring on the queen's hand.

Among the trees nearby, Soren addressed Mist"Looks like he found the guts to propose to her."

"Yep, that means you and Boyd owe me five gold, Soren" smirked the Valkyrie.

Boyd sighed"I just can't win against you, Mist."

* * *

Another week later, Ike and Elincia had invited the Greil Mercenaries, the Crimean Knights and some of the Dawn Brigade to attend their wedding at Crimea Castle. A few citizens, and some of the bird and beast tribes also went to witness the pair's union.

In the castle garden, Ike stood in front of the alter, dressed in a white tuxido and a matching pair of pants. He'd kept his bandana and red cape on as he stood. Off to the side, Soren stood behind his friend as Ike's chosen best man.

As guests filed to either side of the central path, some familiar faces showed up unexpectedly: Link, Zelda, Peach, Mario, Marth, Roy, Lyndis, Eliwood, Ness, Paula, Samus and Pit.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" inquired Ike as they approached him.

"You may have left Smash Mansion, but you're not leaving our lives that easily, friend" said Link.

Ike was stunned"Really? Not to sound ungrateful, but how did you get Master Hand to let you attend? And how...?"

Zelda smiled"Master Hand did us a favor and allowed us to travel wherever we want when we're not competing in tournaments. And actually, Yune told us about this occasion, and in turn she told Micaiah. I believe she passed the news to Elincia."

"Sounds great" said Ike.

"Don't forget about us" said another voice as Eirika, Seth, L'Arachel, Rennac, Dozla, Franz and Amelia joined the watching crowd. Sanaki, Micaiah, Sothe, Tormod and Muarim also watched from the side.

Link addressed Ike"Anyway, I know it's still early, but congratulations."

While his friends went to watch with the rest of the crowd, Ike glanced down the makeshift aisle to see Elincia escorted by Geoffrey, Lucia and the green haired Prince Renning. The queen of Crimea wore an old fashioned wedding dress, which was augmented by a circlet of flowers.

'Man, she definately looks beautiful' thought Ike, watching.

Not more then a minute later, Elincia stood next to Ike in front of the priest. The man began his speech"Dearly beloved."

The pair and their guests listened while the priest went on about the occasion. The ceremony seemed to take forever in Ike's opinion until the man spoke"Do you Sir Ike, and you Queen Elincia, vow to love each other forever? In sickness and in health, for better or worse, richer or poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do" said the pair.

The priest smiled"You may now kiss."

As Ike and Elincia kissed, the man declared them husband and wife. A minute later, the pair and their guests went into the castle's great hall, where the reception took place. Renning and Soren approached the newlyweds.

"What is it?" said Ike.

The former crown prince of Crimea addressed Ike"Take good care of her."

"I will" nodded the blue haired hero.

Soren said his piece"Congrats, I hope the two of you are happy together."

"We already are" said Elincia.

Off to the side, the merchant Aimee watched'It was a beautiful ceremony, I guess Ike and I weren't meant for each other. But I still can't seem to stop thinking about him.'

Geoffrey noticed the merchant and addressed her"Something wrong?"

"I'm happy for Ike, but I wonder if I could've been his wife instead" sighed the female merchant.

Geoffrey took her hand in his"I know how you feel, I've known Elincia since childhood. Your name is Aimee, right? May I honor you with a dance?"

"I-I'd like that" smiled the merchant woman.

Mia sat next to Rhys as they shared some fruit and meat together. Not long after they finished, Rhys addressed her"You know, I was wondering if you'd like to dance."

"Sure" smirked the Trueblade.

As the different couples and newlyweds danced and enjoyed themselves, Micaiah watched alongside Sothe. Mist stood next to Boyd, holding her daughter in her arms"I wonder how interesting things are going to be if Ike becomes king?"

"Who knows? But I bet it's going to be a blast" said the Reaver, cheekily.

Nearby, Rolf went up to Marcia and asked for a dance. The pink haired Falcon Knight smiled"Oh, good gravy! I'd love too."

Tanith and Oscar had danced for a while before stopping for a drink. Eventually, the green haired knight got a bit tipsy and kissed her. Sanaki watched with some amusement as her bodyguard and the crimean knight kissed away until Tormod attempted to steal a kiss from her. Sanaki saw that and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

Ike and Elincia soon cut a large-sized wedding cake and passed it among the guests. As they all enjoyed themselves, Ike addressed Elincia"I never really imaged I'd marry you, it was a nice experience."

"I know, I just hope we'll be together for a long time to come" smiled the Crimean Queen. Renning stood to the far side watching his niece and new nephew-in-law make out after feeding each other.

"Ah, what a cute couple they make" sighed Peach. Mario nodded as he stood next to her.

Pit turned towards Samus"Hey Sam, if you're not too busy, would you like to visit my world sometime?"

"If I can find the time to get away from bounty hunting" smirked the blond bounty hunter. Dark Pit grinned as he watched the pair.

* * *

**Kindred Spirits**

A few weeks passed since the wedding. In Pherae, Eliwood had recovered a little from his illness with some help from Roy and Lyndis. The former Marquess of Pherae and Lady of Caelin married in a short year.

**A Princess and her Plumber**

Mario and Peach returned to the Mushroom Kingdom on break after the tournaments at Smash Mansion were over. They often went to see the stars at Star Summit.

**The Bounty Hunter and her Angel**

Samus resumed Bounty Hunting in her world, while ocasionally visiting Pit in his world. Dark Pit, Palutena and Virdini often watched as they spent time together in the green fields beneath Skyworld.

**The Princess of Hyrule and the Hero**

Link and Zelda married in a few short years after spending more time competing in tournaments at Smash Mansion. Zelda humored her husband's insecurities about being King of Hyrule.

**Eagland's Chosen and the Blond Psychic**

Ness and Paula returned to Onette, where they continued dating. Eventually, they married.

**Land and Sky**

Oscar and Tanith settled down in a vilage in the border of Begnion. Though married in a few months, neither quit their jobs as they continued to support their countries.

**A Blond and a Brunette**

Volke and Heather vanished not long after the war had ended. The two worked behind the scenes up until they settled down together in Ohma.

**The Sniper and the Seraph**

Rolf and Marcia started dating a while after Ike had married, eventually settling down in Melior.

**The Valkyrie, the Reaver and their daughter**

Under the watchful and tender care of her parents, Elena grew strong and healthy. Mist and Boyd lived happily with their daughter in a village near the Greil Mercenary Fort.

**Of Trueblades and White-Clad Priests**

Mia and Rhys were married a few months after Ike's marriage to Elincia. Eventually, the two had a son who would grow to be a great and compassionate knight of Crimea.

**The Empress and the Fire Mage**

Sanaki Kircsh Altina and Tormod succumbed to their feelings to each other and were married within seven years. Eventually, they had a pair of twin children.

**Ragnell and Amiti**

Ike was granted the title of Prince Consort as he continued to serve as Elincia's husband and pillar of strength. The pair worked tirelessly to unite both Beorc and Laguz as equals throughout Tellius. The blue haired hero sometimes did mercenary work on the side with Titania and the other remaining Greil Mercenaries to help citizens in need.

As for Marth, he went back to rule Altea after he spent enough time in Smash Mansion. Isaac returned to Weyard to study some mysterious phenomenum. Mark returned to Lycia where he served at Pherae for the rest of his days.

The End

* * *

Well, how was it? I hope the above ending paragraphs weren't too hard to read, I did them in Fire Emblem Style. I hope you enjoyed this fic.

Oh, and let me clear a few things up. Elena was Mist and Ike's mother, and the Elena in this chapter is named after her. Also, Ninian probably did die before the events of Sealed Sword.

Please feel free to review.


End file.
